Spirit World
by Tari Tinuviel
Summary: What happens when you find out that your parents kept a big secret from you just to keep you safe? Hikari finds herself in that exact situation... and why do all these Shinigami seem to recognize her... What will she find in the Spirit World when she gets there? Will she live with it, or will she leave it behind? Eventual Renji/OC, rating mostly for violence.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

* * *

Everyone has their secrets; that is something she learned at a very young age. She stared out the car window as her father drove through the city, she was tired after a very long flight from her home in California, and now they were in her father's birth-country… Japan. To their car there was a moving trailer attached with most of their things, everything else had been shipped a week ago.

Her mother, an American, turned in her seat to look at her with bright blue eyes. "Kari, please try not to make so much trouble here…" She said. "We moved here so you can have a fresh start…"

She rolled her eyes as she stared out. New start meant moving to a place people wouldn't find out about you being able to see ghosts so you can have a normal life. New start meant maybe you'll stop making problems and you'll actually make friends this time off… A new start meant it's time to get over that childhood you forgot thanks to some freak accident.

"Don't worry mom, I won't freak kids out with my ghost friends." She said dryly.

"Kari, you know that isn't what I meant." Miranda Hiroyuki said. "You know that isn't what I mean… We just want to see you happy again."

Her father, Jack Hiroyuki, looked up through the rear-view mirror. "C'mon Hikari-Can -" He said.

"Dad, you're a third generation Japanese-American, your mom is from Iowa… you don't need to start the Chan Kun thing." She stated.

Jack chuckled. "Oh my Kari, I promise you, you will like it here… You can enroll in a Karate club or something here… You'll make friends." He promised.

She let out a sigh. "Whatever you say dad." She said.

The pulled up to an old house, it looked like some sort of Shinto temple of something. "What is this place?" She asked.

"It belonged to my great-great Grandfather Hiro Hiroyuki." Jack explained. "He was a Samurai, and this is what is left of his estate. He was the Shogun of this area… Karakura." He said as they got out of the car.

Hikari secretly wondered if she was supposed to be staying in this old place, spirits tended to linger in old places like that. She grabbed her backpack from the back seat before going to the back with her mother and father as she grabbed a box. She followed her dad into the yard; it was big and overgrown with weeds, a tree stood in a corner it had pink blossoms on it, petals drifted lazily to the ground.

"A Sakura tree." He said. "It's very old, as old as my great-great grandfather. They say it has spiritual powers."

She grinned up at him. Out of her two parents her father didn't mind her spiritual ability, her mother – being the American she was, was often worried for her. She walked down the path that needed to be redone as she walked to the front doors, they were made of heavy wood, she looked at her father and he nodded with a small smile. She put down her box as she opened the door and she walked inside.

The foyer was covered in a thick layer of dust, on the walls there were long rice-paper hangings with black Kanji on them, out of everything they were dust-free. She walked further into the house and saw it went length-wise. There was a kitchen, a massive room with Tatami mats, on one wall there was a replica painting of the Great Wave off Kanagawa by Hokusai. She gently walked to it and she put her hand on the blues and greens, the oil-paints were perfect, their colors fresh and bright. To her left there was a sliding door, she walked to it and she tried to open it, at first it would not budge, she gave it a tug and it flew open, sending her flying to the ground.

She coughed as her tumble stirred the dust up around her. She wiped at her streaming eyes before she got up again, she walked out to a deck that needed a good wash, when she looked up her eyes widened. There was a long pool; the water gleamed in the sunlight in an enticingly inviting way. There were at least two more Sakura trees at each end of the backyard, and a gazebo beside the pool. Jack stood beside her. "I see this survived." He said with a smile.

She looked up at him. "Dad?"

"Welcome to the Hiroyuki version of Eden." He said with a chuckle as he gestured to the garden.

"And that's a swimming pool?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, once I spent a summer here with my dad – that pool is the best in the world." He said. "And I have been to a lot of pools in my lifetime."

She looked at the pool again. "I guess I'm willing to give this place a chance." She said.

"I knew you would." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

They spent the rest of the day bringing in boxes and they cleaned up the bedrooms and the main room so they could settle down. "Tomorrow I'm going to have workers come in to set up the Electricity." He said. "This place was mostly a vacation house so we found the charm in never using electricity."

"Dad?" Hikari said. "Don't let them tear down the painting."

"Wouldn't even dream of it." He said. "You should get some sleep, tomorrow you start school."

She groaned and nodded. "Fine." She said.

Miranda and Jack smiled gently as they watched her go out of the main room. Hikari walked down the dark hallway as she used her cell phone to guide her, once she got to her room she lit a fluorescent lamp that ran on batteries as she changed into her pajamas. The house wasn't full of spirits – or none that made themselves apparent just yet. On a chair her school uniform was laid out, her dad had already enrolled her in the local high school, she scowled at it lightly before she unrolled her sleeping bag, her bed was with the things that were being shipped to Karakura so she would not have it for a shirt while. She slid into the sleeping bag before she turned off the lamp, she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a worn out tiger plush she usually slept with. She didn't care if she was almost 16; it gave her comfort when she didn't know how to sleep.

She began to imagine how her first day at school might be like, she knew enough Japanese to get by, but she wasn't fluent enough, she hoped she could get by.


	2. New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

* * *

She stared at herself in the mirror, her shoulder-length brown hair was pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head, simple silver hoops hung from her ears as she studied her pale face and brown eyes, they looked dull, she hadn't gotten enough sleep the previous night, she blamed jetlag. She adjusted the red bow-tie and then she smoothed her hands down the pleated grey skirt. She wasn't uncomfortable with the length of the skirt, but she knew it would be a pain in the winter.

She sat down on the chair to put on her knee-length socks, once they were okay she got up and grabbed the plain brown loafers that she would be wearing before she grabbed her backpack and then she walked out of her room. Jack was talking on his cell phone in rapid and fluent Japanese, she had a hard time keeping up.

Miranda appeared, her blonde hair was in a sloppy bun and she looked tired as she handed her daughter a brown bag – her lunch, and an apple – her breakfast. "Do you want us to walk you, hon?" Miranda said.

"I think I've got it, thanks mom." She said with a small smile. She waved to her dad and then she kissed her mother's cheek before she left the house. She walked past the weeds and then she paused when something caught her attention.

A woman in a flowery kimono stood under the Sakura tree, she had long black hair that swayed as if there was a gentle breeze, she was transparent so Hikari knew she was a spirit, she jumped slightly when the woman looked at her with blue pupil-less eyes. She smiled gently as she bowed to her. Hesitantly Hikari bowed to her before she ran out of the garden.

She stopped when she was on the sidewalk, she fixed her skirt before she walked on towards the school; she saw several other people dressed like her so she just followed them.

It was not a very long walk before she got to Karakura High. She walked into the building and went straight to the administrative offices. She walked past glass sliding doors into an office, a plump woman with a smiley face and strawberry blond hair that looked like it was out of a bottle sat. She looked up. "You must be Hiroyuki Hikari!" She greeted in rapid Japanese.

She recognized her name, but not much else so she introduced herself formally. The woman laughed. "You don't understand Japanese?" She asked.

Hikari grinned as her cheeks turned pink. "Just talk slowly, please." She said. From her backpack she pulled out files from her old school as she held them out. The woman took them and nodded.

"This is your schedule." She said as she handed her a paper. "You are in classroom 3C." She handed her another paper. "This is your shoe cubby in the Genkan." Hikari knew a Genkan was usually a place where the Japanese removed their shoes before entering a house or school. She was given Uwabaki, light white shoes that were really nothing more than slippers she would be wearing in the school. "Any questions Hikari-Chan?"

She shook her head. "No thank you, I think I get it."

The woman nodded. "My name is Genji Aiko."

"Genji like the story?" She asked.

Aiko chuckled. "Cultured students are rare."

Hikari shrugged. "I read a lot…" She grabbed her backpack. "Thank you Genji-San." She said with a small bow before she grabbed the Uwabaki and the small key within them before she turned on her heel and went to the Genkan so she could remove her shoes. Once she had put on the white slippers she walked through the hallways to find her class. Children her age walked past her, someone bumped into her.

She paused when that someone stopped. "Sorry." He said.

She nodded and looked up at him awkwardly only to see a shock of orange hair. She had never seen orange hair on anyone before so it surprised her. "I-It's fine." She said.

He looked at her a moment longer and then frowned. "You new here?" He asked.

She nodded shyly. "Yeah."

He held out his hand. "Kurosaki Ichigo." He said as he introduced himself.

She shook his hand. "Hiroyuki Hikari." She said. "Um…" She didn't know how to exactly say what she wanted so she chose to hold out the paper her class was on. "3C?" She said.

He grabbed it and nodded. "Follow me."

She walked behind him as other students looked at her oddly. She guessed not many new students passed by here. "Oi." Ichigo said. Apparently he had been talking to her.

She blushed. "Sorry… you were saying?"

"I was asking where you came from." He said.

"Sorry." She said again. "I'm from America."

He looked at her oddly before they walked into a classroom. Students were chatting about before class, she looked around as Ichigo went to his desk and she was left there awkwardly. Her hand closed around the strap of her backpack as she looked around the classroom. "ALL RIGHT!" A voice said from beside her. "Settle down!"

A woman walked in, she had glasses on her face and her hair was pulled into a pony-tail. The students sat in their seats, Hikari still stood there awkwardly. She teacher noticed her and walked over to her. "New Girl?" She said.

"Hiroyuki Hikari." She said.

The teacher nodded as she gestured to her to walk into the class. "Okay you lot!" She called out. Hikari could barely keep up with her. She patted Hikari's shoulder. "Introduce yourself."

She stood there and felt her mouth go dry, the students looked unimpressed, she knew she didn't look like much and there were so many interesting looking students in that class. "My name is Hiroyuki Hikari." She said. "But… you can just call me Kari, it's easier… I guess." She shuffled awkwardly; she felt her face heat up at all of the stares on her, not used to so much attention. "I moved here… from America…" She stared down at her feet a bit.

The teacher nodded. "Okay then – how about you have a seat."

Hikari nodded, thankful for the escape.

"There's an empty seat behind Asano." She said as she pointed to a boy who eagerly held up his hand, he had brown hair and brown eyes. Hikari didn't trust him one bit. She nodded and then she moved to sit behind the boy. She put her backpack down and then she pulled out her notebook, pencil-case, and a flowery case that held her glasses. She pulled them out and wiped the lenses with the cloth before she pushed them onto her face. She felt like someone was watching her; she looked up to see the Asano kid as he watched her intently.

"Hello?" She said.

He held out his hand to shake hers, he was a bit too enthusiastic about it that it hit her face. She clutched her nose. "Sorry!" He said and then froze when a shadow loomed over him. They both looked up to see the teacher glaring dangerously at him. He turned away and Hikari opened her notebook as she began to copy what the teacher was writing on the board.

When it was lunch time Hikari went to the Activities office in the school, there she saw several students sitting in the clothes of each activity they participated in. Hikari noticed some of them regarded her with smirks as if they didn't think she could really do anything, that and the rumor of an American student had spread like wildfire. She walked into an office and a man sat there, he was probably a gym teacher, he looked like he was.

He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "The sewing club is in the main school building." He said.

"I want to join the Kendo club." She said.

He gave her a look. "You?"

She nodded. He paused and then laughed out loud. She groaned, of course he would think that, she could only remember years of being forced to keep up with Japanese Martial Arts because her grandfather and father wanted to 'Maintain their Culture' she had been beaten sore many times by her grandfather with that bamboo sword they used to train. She shifted as she wet her lips to speak again. "I'm trained in Kendo." She said.

He stopped laughing as he eyed her. "Really?"

She nodded.

He got up and motioned for her to follow him. He led her to a training room and tossed padded armor to her before tossing her a bamboo sword, once she had everything on she watched a kid that was twice her height and girth step forward. She assumed he was her opponent. She looked up at him with wide eyes as the Gym teacher nodded. "Go!"

They quickly took stance and the opponent went first. Before long the click-clack of the bamboo swords hitting against each other filled the room as Hikari kept up with the massive guy, it was then she realized all those months her father and grandfather spent forcing her to learn really paid off, especially when her opponent's weapon flew out of his hand. The Gym teacher's jaw went slack.

She respectfully bowed to her opponent before walking to the teacher. "H-how – H- Masashi is our b-best!"

"… My father and Grandfather have been teaching me Kendo since I was very small." She said dryly. She then bowed. "Permission to join the team, sir." She said.

"Y-Yeah." He said. "We have a meeting this Friday… be there."

"Thank you." She said as she took of the armor, she bowed to Masashi and thanked him for a good duel before she left, as she walked through the school yard she noticed Ichigo with a couple of people that had to be his friends. She walked back to the building as she returned to the classroom so she could eat her lunch. She began to muse on how her life was in America, a lot of incidents happened around her that she could never explain and the teachers always claimed she did it on purpose. She could never explain that it was spirits that did everything. They knew she could see them, and that she was ignoring them and it made them angry.

Once she went to the bathroom to yell at one spirit that was particularly troublesome, a student had heard her and a rumor went around school that she was crazy, it wasn't long before people started avoiding her, and she withdrew into her own shell.

Hikari looked up as a boy walked in, he had glasses on his face and he too held his lunch. He sat in a seat closest to the front, he sat with a straight back as he began to unwrap his sandwich; she assumed he was not very social.

Once school was over she gathered her things so she could leave a spirit drifted in front of her. She let out a sigh as the fat man began to make faces at her; that was normal because he probably thought she couldn't see him. Japanese spirits were friendlier than American ones. She let out another sigh as it followed her. She noticed the ghost wasn't the only person following her; that Ichigo boy was.

She stopped and waved. "Hello Ichigo-San." She said.

He froze, as if not expecting her to notice him, but he quickly regained his composure. "Yo." He said.

She pointed down the way she was going. "Is your home…?" She asked.

He nodded and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah…" She saw his eyes flick over her shoulder; she turned and saw the ghost making faces at both of them. When she looked at Ichigo again he was staring above at the sky.

They continued to walk in silence. The ghost was the only noise around them. She stopped at the massive wooden gates of her home. "See you later Ichigo-San." She said.

"Kari?" She could hear her mother.

She groaned out as he mother appeared, she had paint on her cheek, it was obvious she had been painting, her mother sold paintings at a local gallery. "You made a friend!" She said in English.

Ichigo shuffled awkwardly. "He isn't a friend." She replied. "His home is on the way."

"Why don't you invite him in for tea?" She asked. "I bought this new tea-set today…"

"He doesn't want tea." Hikari said dryly.

"Just ask!" Miranda said.

Ichigo looked like he understood what was going on as he tactfully bowed. "No thank you, I should get going." He said in Japanese.

"Oh no!" Miranda said. "Stay!" She said as she grabbed him by his wrist and she dragged him into the house.

Hikari groaned as she followed them into the garden. She saw that they had mowed the lawn, she stopped to stare at the Sakura tree, the Spirit sat there peacefully; there was something oddly familiar about that Spirit. She opened her eyes and looked at Hikari with a big smile that looked like she was truly happy to see her. She wanted to step forward and talk to her but her mother demanded her attention, she let out a sigh as she walked into the house, the Spirit looked genuinely sad to see her leave.

Hikari walked into the house and then she kicked off her shoes before dropping her backpack in the hallway. Her father was playing with a light switch proudly. "Hello." She said.

"Look what I did today." He said proudly as he played with the light some more, they heard a loud groan and the light-bulb above them exploded. He chuckled uneasily. "Hehe…" He said. "That wasn't supposed to happen – you should go rescue your friend… your mother doesn't really make sense in Japanese."

"He isn't my friend." She said as she walked off to the main room.

Ichigo sat awkwardly at the table as he stared at the massive painting. She sat facing him. "Sorry about her." She said quietly. "She's a bit too enthusiastic about being here… She's convinced I'm going to make friends." She shrugged.

"And you will!" Miranda insisted loudly as she walked in with a tray that had tea.

Hikari let out a sigh. The spirit drifted by and stuck its butt in Miranda's face. Hikari scowled as she grabbed it by its head before she stomped out to the deck outside, Miranda gasped as she watched her daughter kick something invisible and then she yelled into the air as she shook her fist. She slammed the door shut and she stomped back to her seat. Miranda looked troubled. "Hikari?"

She frowned and then she shook her head. "It's nothing."

After an awkward tea Hikari walked Ichigo out. She frowned. "Sorry about today." She said.

He hesitated. "You can see them too?" He asked.

She saw children spirits run around as she nodded. "Yeah, I can…"

"Well." He said as he put his hands in his pockets. "See you later." He walked down the street as he waved over his shoulder.

"Yeah." She said.

She walked back into the house; her mother was waiting for her. "Did your friend leave?"

"He isn't my friend, Ma." She said. She grabbed her backpack and then she went into her room. She paused. "Oh, um – I got accepted into the Kendo team…" She said.

"Really?" Her father said as he sat perched on a ladder. "So?"

"I think I surprised them." She said.

They all winced when something popped in his hand. "Ah…" He said. "I guess I should call a professional."

"That would probably be best honey." Miranda said with a worried grin.

Hikari chuckled before she went into her room to do her homework.


	3. Secret Place

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

* * *

Hikari tightened the belt of her Hakama, it was Friday and she was at her first Kendo class. She decided to forego wearing a Tabi like the others, she put her hair in a braid as she grabbed a spare Shinai, the bamboo sword felt all too familiar in her hand as she slipped it into her belt before she strapped on protective gear, she noticed that there were a few girls on the team, but they were all older than her.

"Hiroyuki." The Gym Teacher said gruffly. "Get up."

She obeyed as she got up, her feet padded on the polished wood. She bowed to him and waited. For him to call out to her opponent.

"Asano."

'Keigo?' She thought of the boy who liked to stare at her, instead of a boy a girl got up, she had brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail. The girls regarded each other warily before bowing to each other.

"This is just a friendly spar, got it Hiroyuki?" The teacher said.

She nodded.

"Go!"

Their blades locked, Hikari figured that this had to be Keigo's sister, she had a crazy light in her eyes and Hikari was starting to realize just what she had gotten herself into. The girls continued to spar; Hikari defeated this girl as she did the guy from earlier in the week. She stared Hikari down before smiling. "Asano Mizuho, welcome to the team!" She said as she held out her hand.

Hikari shook her hand and grinned. "Thank you."

She sat back down as other students went to spar. Night was falling and the class was coming to an end. "Okay listen up, it's three months until the Tournament, so I expect you all to work hard."

"We've got three months, Coach." A boy said.

"WORK HARD!" He yelled.

"YES SENSEI!" They all yelled in response.

"Now hit the showers."

Hikari could hear the girls happily chatting as she minded her own business, she put jeans on and a black tank top before shrugging on a hoodie; she then pulled a hat on her damp hair before she grabbed her duffle bag. "See you 'round Hiroyuki!" Mizuho called out.

Hikari grinned as she waved at them before leaving. She put her hands in her pockets as she left the school, her sneakers crunched stray gravel on the pavement as she stared ahead. It was a quiet night, unusually quiet; usually spirits lingered around at night time. She let out a sigh as she glanced about her. She heard someone walking not too far from her; she sped up her steps as she walked down the street. The steps sped up with her, she turned and saw a shady looking man following her, he wore an oversized sweatshirt, and he had unkempt stringy hair and stubble upon his chin.

She let out a curse as she began to ran, her pursuer ran as well, she let out a strangled cry when his arm wrapped around her neck. His breath smelt heavily of Alcohol and he had a blade in his hand.

"Give me your money." He slurred thickly as he pulled her down an alley.

"I don't have any money on me." She whispered fearfully.

He laughed drunkenly. "HEY!" Someone yelled down the way, it was the glasses boy from her class.

She took advantage of his distraction to shove her head back; a crunch signified the breaking of his nose. "You little – " He started but she shoved her foot down hard on his foot, the boy came out of no where and kicked the man in the face, right in his broken nose.

They watched as he fell to the ground. She grabbed her things as she looked up at the boy. "Thanks… errmm…"

"Ishida." He said. "Ishida Uryuu."

"You're the stiff boy in my class." She said as she pointed at him.

He looked a bit insulted. "Well you aren't a social butterfly yourself." He said dryly.

She grinned. "Sorry, seriously though – thank you for your help."

He nodded. "You're welcome; maybe it's best if I walked you home." He offered.

"You don't have to." She said as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"I insist." He said.

"Okay… weirdo." She said as they walked towards her home. As they walked a short girl ran past them, she was wearing a black Hakama, and there was a sword in her hand. Hikari stopped as she watched her run but then stop as she too looked at Hikari with a confused look on her face.

"Ishida-San… do you see…?" She started.

"Hm?" He asked.

In the blink of an eye the girl was gone. "I-It's nothing… I'm probably just tired or something." She shook her head as they ended up at the gate of her house. "Thank you for walking me, Ishida-San." She said.

"You live here?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah… why?" She asked.

"It's just…" He frowned. "I've been here before – with my grandfather…" He paused, coughed awkwardly, and then he pushed up his glasses. "What I mean is the Hiroyuki estate is a known bit of property here in Karakura."

"You are so weird." She said oddly. "Thank you again." She said before she walked through the gates. He watched as the wood doors shut, he stood there for a short while before he left.

Hikari walked up the path so she could get to the house; she looked at the Sakura tree and found the Spirit was there, gleaming in the gloom like a magical being. The spirit looked happy to see her, she got up and walked to her but it seemed like she could not leave the circle under the branches of the tree. Her beautiful face fell into the saddest smiles Hikari had ever seen, it almost broke her heart.

Who was this woman? What was she waiting for?

Hikari bowed to her before she walked into the house. "I'm home!" She called out.

"Welcome back!" Her parents called out as she kicked her shoes off, the electricity issue had not yet been fixed and the entry way was littered with cables. "Be careful!" Jack called out but it was too late, she had tripped over a wire and it sent her flying into the ladder which came crashing down on her.

"OW!" She cried out.

Her dad ran in to help her but he too tripped over a wire and was sent crashing into the fallen ladder. Miranda let out a sigh as she shook her head.

The next morning Hikari was busy unpacking her things that had just arrived with the things they had shipped, her bed was set up and pushed against a corner, beside it was a nightstand, and on a wall was her desk as it stood beside her bookshelf. She placed the last of her books before she folded the box up, she grabbed another box that contained all of her clothes and shoes as she slid open her closet. As she hung up a dress a pair of heels she had wrapped up in jeans she had tucked under her arm fell to the ground. She looked down oddly when the ground let out a hollow sort of sound. She pushed her clothes to the side as she crouched down and she knocked on the spot and around it, that particular spot sounded hollow.

She frowned oddly as her fingers wend under the carpet as she peeled it back, to her surprise there was a secret door. She frowned as she opened it. She saw a ladder that led down into a dark tunnel. She got up and grabbed sneakers as well as the fluorescent lamp she had been using instead of an actual lamp. She sat with her legs in the hole as she slipped her sneakers on before she began to climb down.

She held the lantern's handle between her teeth as she lit it with one hand while the other grasped the ladder, once she had enough light she continued her descent. Once she reached the floor she grasped the lantern as she shone the light on the walls, they were built in the same feudal style as the rest of the house, and the floor was covered in dirt, years and years of dust buildup. As she walked the floor creaked ever so slightly.

The tunnel only went one way, there were no other tunnels leading from it or to it, she could see the skeletons of dead mice and other critters that had been unfortunate enough to wander down there, and the tracks of someone who had been there a long time before she had. She let out a breath as she continued to walk on. The way ended at a door, it looked ancient, and it was padlocked. 'Why would it be padlocked?' She wondered.

She gripped it and gave it a shake, the metal was rusted – but still in good condition. Her curiosity was peaking now. Just what was behind this door? She shook the door and found that it rattled easily, maybe the hinges were weak? She stood back and she put the lantern on the ground. She braced herself and pulled her shirt over her mouth and nose so the dust that might arise wouldn't aggravate her allergies.

She kicked the door at the hinges, it rattled the first time, and then she kicked at it a second time, the third time the door splintered and it flew open. She turned away as splinters flew everywhere before she grabbed the lantern once more.

She walked in and to her surprise the room was… empty. There was nothing in the room, just a pedestal with a long wooden box that was chained with a very thin chain that wrapped around many times and then padlocked with a lock that seemed to be modern, but what caught her attention wasn't the chain, or the padlock, but the Kanji that was engraved on the top. 'Hiroyuki Hikari.'

Why was her name on that box? What exactly was in that box… and what was it doing down in a room that no one knew about?

She frowned as she grabbed it as she tucked it under her arm. She turned on her heel as she went back the way she came, she clutched the lantern between her teeth again as she gripped the long box tightly before she climbed up the ladder. When she emerged in her room once more she shut the hatch and then she covered it before hiding the box under her bed. Once she changed out of her dusty clothes she resumed her unpacking, all the while she thought about the mysterious package under her bed.


	4. What The

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

* * *

Hikari sat at her desk as she read out of her books; since she wasn't out and about she figured she would make use of her time and study. She let out a quiet sigh as she wrote something down. She could hear voices outside; her parents were talking to someone.

She slid out of her chair as she got up and then she walked to her door. She opened it slightly and saw her parents talking to a short girl, she wore a dress that his just above her knees, she had short black hair, and violet eyes. Hikari knew that violet eyes were not impossible. "We'd be glad to house you, Kuchiki-San." Her father said.

She walked out of her room and the three looked at her. Jack smiled. "This is my daughter Hikari." The girl eyed her slowly. Hikari felt like she knew her from somewhere she couldn't exactly place. Jack put an arm around the girl. "Hikari, this is Kuchiki Rukia, her Grandfather was a good friend of my grandfather's when he moved to Japan for a year." He explained. "She's visiting us from Tokyo."

Hikari eyed Rukia, the girl was shorter than her; she smiled brightly almost shocking Hikari because just moments ago she had been regarding her coolly. "Nice to meet you Hikari-Chan!" She said.

"…Yeah." Hikari said.

"Sorry." Miranda said. "Hikari isn't a very social person."

Hikari frowned as she walked back into her room. She continued to study and then at sundown she pulled out her Shinai so she could train a bit in the yard, she saw the Spirit sitting peacefully by the tree, watching her as she did simple warm-up stances. She rolled her shoulders as Rukia walked out, she held a Shinai in her own hands. 'Great.' Hikari thought. 'That's what I need, this new girl to come along and act like she knows Kendo too…' She smiled politely anyways. "Can I help you Kuchiki-San?" She said.

"I just saw you training and I was wondering if I could join you." Rukia replied. "I'm on the team back in Tokyo."

"I'm on the team here." Hikari said.

"I was told." Rukia said.

Hikari was surprised as she ran at her, Shinai raised. She wasn't playing by the rules of Kendo – this was a spar. She quickly lifted her Shinai and blocked Rukia, the tiny girl was much stronger than she looked; Hikari found herself sliding back just a bit.

Who the hell was this girl?

Hikari could barely keep up with her as each girl tried to overpower the other. Hikari froze when her Shinai burst into hundreds of splinters, she had to turn her face so none of it would get into her eyes. She looked down at Rukia again who was grinning. "Sorry." She said.

"You don't sound very sorry." Hikari said. "Coach is going to kill me." She muttered as she collected the splinters. She let out a sigh as she sat up. "Good spar though; you must win your team all the tournaments." She said as she held out her hand.

Rukia shook her hand. "You too."

Hikari shrugged as she got up again, she cradled her damaged weapon in her arms as she let out a sigh. "So, how long are you staying here?" Hikari asked, hoping the girl would say she was leaving soon.

"I don't know yet, I might be staying here a while." She said.

"Don't you have school in Tokyo?" Hikari asked.

"Oh, um – my school had an incident and it won't be opening until later in the year." Rukia replied with a bright smile.

Hikari didn't believe her but she let it slide anyways. "Oh…" She said. "I see." They walked into the house together and Jack met them.

"Whoa, what happened to your Shinai?" He asked.

"Kuchiki-San and I had a spar… She's stronger than I am." Hikari said, there was a slightly bitter edge in her voice she didn't mean to let out – but she felt a bit wounded at the loss, especially with that spirit watching, for some reason Hikari wanted to appear strong to the spirit under the Sakura tree.

She walked into her room and dumped the remains of the Shinai on her desk, now she had to go buy a new one, the Shinai they owned were old and crumbling as it were so she had to go get a new one for practice. She shrugged off her sweatshirt as she pulled on a light sweater; she grabbed her sneakers, wallet, and cell phone before she walked out.

Rukia and her mother were standing in the entrance way. "It's bad luck to linger here." Hikari said as she tied her sneakers while sitting on the step.

"Where are you going?" Miranda asked.

"I need to go buy a new Shinai." She replied, her eyes slipping to Rukia who didn't even look guilty at shattering the bamboo weapon. "Mine exploded."

"Since you're going to be out, do you mind getting groceries?" Miranda asked.

Hikari shrugged. "Sure – why not?" She asked as she got up. Her mother rushed into the house so she could bring Hikari the shopping list.

Rukia and Hikari regarded each other coolly before Miranda joined them again. "Here," She said. "Get these for dinner."

"Fine." Hikari said as she grabbed the list, she folded it up and then she shoved it into her back pocket before she made her way to the door.

"Why don't you take Rukia-Chan with you?" Miranda asked.

Hikari inwardly sighed, 'stop trying to help me make friends.' She thought but then she forced a grin. "Sure, why not?"

Rukia slipped her shoes on as the girls walked out, Hikari slipped her hands into her jeans pockets as they walked down the path the Spirit was sitting where she usually sat, this time she lightly waved to Hikari who nodded to her before they left the yard.

They walked in silence as they went to Karakura's shopping district; Hikari saw spirits make faces at her and at various people as they walked on, she let out an annoyed sigh as they walked into a sporting shop. Rukia looked around as Hikari went straight to where they had an array of wooden practice swords, the man standing there looked up. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"I need a Shinai, please." Hikari said. "I am on the Karakura High School Kendo team…?" She wondered if that would help any.

He nodded and handed her the bamboo training sword and told her how much it would cost, she went to the cashier to pay for it before she and Rukia made their way out again. Hikari fastened the Shinai to her back by its case and Rukia had an odd look on her face.

"What?" Hikari asked.

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone I knew." She said. "A friend."

"What happened to that friend?" Hikari asked as they walked to the Mega market across the street. "You said 'Knew'."

"She moved away after an accident, her parents thought it would be best to take her out of Tokyo." Rukia explained.

"Was she a good friend?" Hikari asked.

"In her own way." Rukia replied. Silence enveloped them again as Hikari pulled out the shopping list and the grabbed a basket, together they wove their way through the aisles as Hikari pulled things into her basket. Every so often Rukia would spot something on the list and she would hand it over to Hikari. All of a sudden Rukia's phone began to beep; she let out a small curse.

"Is everything okay?" Hikari asked.

"I need to go see a friend." Rukia replied. "So beat me home."

Hikari nodded and watched Rukia run off. She continued with her shopping, as she walked someone bumped into her. "Oh! Sorry!" The loud voice said.

She looked up at a man who looked familiar to her, but not entirely, she thought that maybe he kind of resembled Ichigo, behind him were two girls, one who looked bored out of her mind, the other had a sweet smile on her face. "It's okay." She said.

He paused as he looked down at her in mild surprise; she curiously frowned as the smile went back to her face. "Well, good bye!" He said.

She stepped around them as she went to pay for everything. As she walked home she mused about the man in the store; that surprised look on his face… Surely he wasn't that surprised to bump into someone in a mega market? She stuck out her bottom lip as she thought about it.

She walked home and put the things in the kitchen before she went into her room. She shut the door behind her as she put her new Shinai on the bed, she sat on the floor as she pulled out the long box she had hidden under her bed; a thin layer of dust had collected on it as she brushed it away. She let out a sigh as she wondered just what could be in it. She got up and rummaged through one of her drawers as she pulled out a pair of pliers, she clicked it a bit before she sat by the box again, the put it on the lock since the chain was wound so tightly around the box it would be impossible to even lift it, so she gripped the pliers with both hands as she clamped down on the weakest part of the lock, she gritted her teeth and then she let out a gasp when the pliers broke.

Just what was inside this box that needed to be protected so badly?

"Hikari?" She heard her mother call for her, she opened the door, Hikari quickly pushed the box under her bed as her mother walked in. "What are you doing down there?" She asked.

She got up. "I fell off the bed." She said with an awkward chuckle.

Miranda eyed her suspiciously. "If you say so…" She said. "Where's Rukia-Chan?"

"She had to go meet up with a friend… at least that's what she told me." Hikari shrugged.

"You don't seem to like her all that much." Miranda said.

"Mom, I don't like people when I first meet them, so of course I don't like her… it doesn't help that she broke my Shinai." Hikari shrugged as she put her arms on the bed.

Miranda leaned against the door frame as she studied her daughter. She pushed herself off the doorframe before she left the room. Hikari let out a sigh; she got up and looked at her closet. She looked back at her bed as she thought about the box; she found it impossible for only one thing to be hidden down there… or was it?

She wanted to go down the hole again but her mother called her, she assumed Rukia had returned, with a sigh she walked to her door and walked out into the hallway, she would have to leave the exploration to some other day.


	5. Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

* * *

Monday morning.

She hated Monday mornings, and for some reason someone was staring at her with wide violet eyes. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled as she kicked Rukia in the face.

The girl tumbled back to the ground with a loud thud as Hikari sat up. Rukia rubbed her face as she sat up. "Your mother told me to wake you up."

"You don't stick your face in someone else's when you try to wake them up, geez." She said as she put her feet on the ground, she placed her hands on the edge of the mattress as she glared down at Rukia who sat with her feet beneath her. "Why do you do that?" She asked. "Sit Seiza all the time?"

Rukia shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"I bet it hurts – your probably have arthritic knees that crack whenever you stand up." She said as she pushed herself off the bed, her spine popped as she stretched and Rukia smirked. "Shut up." She said. She pulled her hair into a sloppy bun before she walked past Rukia to pull out her uniform. She grabbed them and placed them on her bed before she went to the bathroom.

When she returned to her room Rukia was sitting on her bed cross-legged. Hikari let out a sigh. "Seriously, I know my mother wants us to be 'BFF's for life –" She started. "But I draw a line at you sitting there while I'm about to change."

Rukia got up. "I shall tell Miranda-San you're up, and tell her what a charming person you are in the morning." She said.

"Shall?" Hikari said. "Seriously, who raised you?"

Rukia simply flounced out of the room. Hikari rolled her eyes as she shut the door behind her and went to change, she froze – why had Rukia been there so long? Had she found out about the locked box? Was she there for it? She gritted her teeth as she pulled out the box so she could put it in the hidden passage.

A short while later she had stowed the box away and then she had changed into her school uniform, she then walked out of her room with her backpack over her shoulder. She walked into the kitchen and had a light breakfast, Rukia was there sipping tea. Both girls regarded each other coolly as they ate breakfast. "Good morning girls!" Miranda said lightly as she breezed into the room.

"Morning." Both girls said, still staring at each other, each girl daring the other to look away first.

"My!" Miranda said. "I am so glad you're making friends, Kari!"

Hikari scowled. "I don't befriend short people." She said before smirking.

"It's fine; I don't get along very well with people that have ego issues." Rukia countered with a smirk of her own. "And you have a temper."

Hikari scowled again.

Miranda patted her daughter's shoulder. "Go on, it's time to go to school."

Hikari got up and looked away, she ignored Rukia's triumphant smirk as she walked out to put her shoes on and then she left to school.

The air had a chill to it, but it was March, so that was normal. "Oi, Hikari." A voice said.

She turned around and saw Ichigo; she waited for him as he caught up with her. "Good morning." She greeted as they continued to walk. "How was your weekend?"

He shrugged. "The same, you?" He asked.

"My parents are trying to get me to make friends; they even brought a girl all the way from Tokyo." She said with a scowl.

"It's that bad?" He asked. "Or are you really just that anti-social?"

"You shouldn't be talking Berry-Chan." She said as she pointed at him, ever since she discovered Ichigo also meant Strawberry, she gleefully called him Berry-Chan whenever she could – much to his chagrin. "And plus, I'm plenty social – just selectively."

He stared at her flatly. She spent all of her lunches alone in the classroom alone – even when he told her to join his small group of friends she refused o join them. "If selective means you're socially awkward, then yes, you are selectively social." He said dryly.

"Shut up." She responded.

Truth was, Hikari was so used to being around the snobbish students in her old high school that she wasn't used to nice people. All of the students were from families that had a lot of money, and so none of them associated with Hikari who got by on her good grades, and then once the incident in the bathroom was out amongst the gossipy student body everyone thought she was crazy and further shunned her.

She wasn't selectively social; she avoided making friends because she knew that eventually her secret would be out and people would call her crazy again. The only reason she trusted Ichigo was because he too could see the spirits that drifted about everywhere – but even then she didn't trust him too much from leaving her.

Ichigo knocked against her head. She pushed his hand away. "Don't do that." She said with a scowl.

"You spaced out." He said.

"I was thinking, sheesh." She said.

"I was asking if you wanted to study for the math exam." He said. "I saw you could hardly keep up with Sensei the other day." He said dryly.

"I was keeping up perfectly fine." She said indignantly. "Plus, you aren't all that smart."

"Tch." He said. "I know I'm smarter than you."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you are Berry-Chan." She said as they walked into the school and removed their shoes. "But thanks, I'm fine."

"Whatever." He said as they put their slippers on and walked further into the building.

As they walked they could hear a voice from the end of the hall. "ICHIIIIIIGOOOOOO!" Asano cried out as he raced to his friend, Ichigo stuck his arm out to clothesline him, Asano fell to the ground as he twitched a bit. "Why, Ichigo… why?"

Another one of Ichigo's friends joined them, a short boy with black hair, Kojima Mizuiro. "Good morning Ichigo-San, Hikari-San." He greeted with a smile.

"Good morning." The pair replied, Hikari left Ichigo with his friends as she walked into the classroom, Uryuu was already there, sitting straight-backed as he read. "Good morning Pencil-San." She said before she moved to sit in her seat.

He turned in his seat. "I told you not to call me that." He said from across the room.

She shrugged as she pulled out her glasses, a sulking Keigo sat in his desk; she chuckled as she slipped on the glasses before she put the case away. As usual class commenced. Hikari's mind was on the box in the secret tunnel, she wondered if the house had any more passes like the one under her room, and she promised herself she would look for them.

The day seemed to inch by; she just wanted it to end. Once it was lunch time Hikari pulled out her sandwich, Ichigo stood at her desk with his arms on his hips. "What do you want Berry-Chan?" She asked.

"You're eating with us today." He said.

"Please Kari-Chan!" Ichigo's friend Inoue Orihime pleaded. "You always sit here alone, I feel so lonely for you sometimes."

Hikari frowned in surprise, this girl hardly knew her, why would she feel lonely for her? Arisawa Tatsuki, a girl who Hikari sometimes walked with after practice because she was on Karate team and sometimes they would finish practice together. "Get up Hiroyuki!" She said.

Hikari sat back. "I'm fine, go have lunch." She said.

Tatsuki sighed. "I knew this would happen." She said. "Sado – Ichigo!" Yasutora Sado, better known as Chad was a silent and tall boy. They both grabbed Hikari by her arms as they dragged her out of her seat, she tried to kick away from them but they were stronger than her, Orihime grabbed her things as they forced Hikari to join them.

She glared at her sandwich as they sat on the roof. "You can pout all you want Hiroyuki." Tatsuki said. "It's unhealthy to spend so much time alone in one room, especially with Ishida!"

"He isn't that bad." Hikari said, still sulking, she really didn't want to be around so many people, she wasn't used to it.

"Don't worry, Hikari-San." Mizuiro said as he sat beside her. "We aren't scary; we want to be your friends!"

She looked up, they were all smiling. "You do?" She asked.

Ichigo, who was sitting on her other side, knocked on her head. "Kari, this isn't America." He said.

She looked up at him, and then around at the others, they were still smiling gently, even Chad who didn't smile seemed to ooze friendliness, she felt her face heat up as she looked down. "You're all a bunch of idiots –" She said, Orihime launched herself at Hikari and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Kari-Chan! We're all going to have so much fun!"

Hikari couldn't breathe from the buxom girl that had pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Her sandwich fell from her hand as Ichigo watched in amusement. "I think her lips are turning blue."

Tatsuki latched her best friend off the girl who gasped for breath; Orihime chuckled shyly as she scratched the back of her head. "Sorry Kari-Chan."

Hikari picked up her sandwich as she flicked dust off it before she bit into it and she nodded, they all decided it was obvious she was already in a situation she was uncomfortable with so they decided to let her come out of her shell when she felt like it.

Hikari on the other hand was thinking deeply about them all, they actually bothered to involve her; it was nice for a change to know someone was willing to let her know they wanted to be her friend even if she wasn't willing to reciprocate. She had gotten by with keeping people out; she never had anyone force themselves in. Maybe she would give this friendship thing a shot. She looked up again as Orihime listed the things she put in the small cakes she had brought with her.

"Lemons, Red Bean paste, chocolate, and tuna –" She listed off on her fingers as the others warily studied the cakes. Hikari was confused. Those things didn't typically go with each other in food… or did they? She never claimed to know what happened in the kitchen. "Would you like to try Kari-Chan?"

Hikari looked at Tatsuki who was shaking her head violently. Hikari chuckled. "Eh, no thank you Orihime-San, maybe next time."

She smiled. "Oh, okay!"

After school Ichigo and Hikari waved to their friends as they walked down the street, she was silently musing about how her day went. "I'm guessing people picked on you when they found out what you could do?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah." She said. "They thought I was crazy… especially since I was caught yelling at a Spirit once…" She frowned. "Spirits are meaner in America." She admitted.

"Well, the others won't." He said. "Even if they knew you could see them, they wouldn't laugh at you." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "You seem to have a lot of faith in them." She looked up at him.

He shrugged. "I've known them for a long time…"

"Do they know?" She asked.

He was silent.

She shrugged. "Fine, I'll give them a chance, but I swear I won't hesitate leaving them all behind if I have to." She said.

"It isn't about you leaving them behind." He replied. "Its more about them letting you leave them behind, you're stuck with them… same as I am."

"That doesn't sound like much of a complaint." She said.

"It isn't." He replied.


	6. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

Firstly I would like to thank you reviewers, just wanted you guys to know you are awesome, secondly I thought I should point this out now that this is still all pre-first chapter, meaning Ichigo has yet to meet Rukia, but all in good time... all in good time...

* * *

Hikari climbed down the ladder, her lantern was clutched between her teeth as she made her way down into the tunnel; she then walked to the room where she had placed the box again. She grabbed the box and paused when she heard a small noise… Wind passing.

She paused; wind would only pass if there was another opening. She put the box down and felt on the walls until she felt a small crack. She ran her fingers along it and found if she put pressure on a particular spot a door would appear, she stood back in awe as it slid open with a slight whoosh. She saw another tunnel, she curiously went down it, the more she went the narrower the tunnel got, she was soon crawling on all fours.

She didn't know how long she crawled but she let out a gasp when her hands didn't find more flooring for her to continue to crawl and she was sent sliding head-first down a chute. She let out a cry as she slid forward, sometimes her head hit turns and then with a crash she hit the end.

"Owww." She muttered as she clutched her head. She looked up and saw she had gotten to another trap door of sorts, light surrounded it, would she end up back in the house? But she had travelled to far and too deep. She balled her fists as she tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge.

She winced when light flooded the tunnel as someone opened it. "Look! We have a visitor!" Someone said brightly.

When her eyes adjusted to the light she found herself staring at Geta clad feet. She slowly looked up to see a man wearing dark green loose pants and shirt, and a black kimono-like layer with white diamonds on the end, he had blond hair, a hat with white and green stripes, and he had an amused smile on his face.

She gasped. "Sorry, I was just…"

"Dropping in?" He said with a chuckled as he held out his hand. She allowed him to help her get up. "Welcome to my shop!" He said. She looked around and saw that indeed she had ended up in a candy store. She looked up at the owner. "I am Kisuke Urahara." He said with a bow. "At your service."

"Hiroyuki Hikari…" She said. She removed her shoes as she placed them where she should before she followed him.

"Tessai-San, it seems like we have a guest!" He said. "This is Hiroyuki Hikari!"

A very tall man appeared, he bowed to her. "Welcome, Hiroyuki-Dono." Tessai greeted.

"Please, just call me Hikari." She said with an embarrassed blush as she scratched the back of her head.

"Hikari-Dono." He said as he gestured to a table. "Join us."

She saw two children sitting at a table, a girl and a boy, the girl had black hair and a quiet sort of face, while the boy had a shock of red hair and a defiant and stubborn look in his eyes, Hikari didn't know why but this boy made aggravated her ever so slightly.

"Have a seat, Hikari-San!" Urahara said as he sat down.

Hikari slowly sat down between the two. "Who are you?" Red asked bluntly.

"I'm Hikari, you are you short-stack?" She asked.

"Who are you calling short-stack!" He yelled.

She felt Urahara stare at her. "Now, Hikari-San, how about you explain how you ended up here?" He said.

"Well." She started. "I was home… and I –"

"Have you discovered the secret passage under the Hiroyuki estate?" He questioned with a sly smile.

"I – how do you know about them?" She asked suspiciously.

He had a cryptic smile on her face that she didn't like. "Your home has many secrets, Hikari-San." He said simply.

"Yeah, you don't say." She said as she accepted a cup of tea. She normally would have gotten up and left by now, but her walking back home would be difficult to explain to her parents. She was thinking of a way to explain herself.

"You know, Hikari-San." Urahara said. "I knew your father when he used to visit in Karakura." He sipped his tea. "Yes, Jack-San… How is he?"

Hikari was a bit surprised. "He's just fine."

He glanced up at her from under his hat. "And the Lady under the Tree?" He asked slyly.

She froze. "I- I have to go." She said.

"Already?" Urahara said. "We were having so much fun!"

"I have homework." She said as she thanked Tessai for the tea.

"Ah~ Education always comes first! That is very wise of you Hikari-San!" He said.

"Thank you for the tea – and sorry for just… dropping in like that." She bowed to them before she grabbed her shoes and she ran out.

"Come back any time." Urahara said as he waved.

Hikari didn't even look back as she jogged away from the shop, something about that place – and about Urahara just plain creeped her out… it felt familiar – why the hell did it feel familiar? As she jogged her mind was reeling, she was so occupied she didn't pay attention to the person she was about to collide in to.

"Oi!" A familiar voice said.

She looked up as she fell to the ground. "Ichigo!" She said.

"Why weren't you paying attention?" He asked as he got up and then he pulled her up with him.

"S-Sorry." She said. "I just… have a lot on my mind." She scratched the back of her head. "I didn't mean to run in to you…" She looked at her feet.

"It's fine." He said. "What are you doing out?" He asked.

"You really wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said with an odd grin. "Where are you headed?" She asked.

"I went to study with Chad." He said. "Now I'm going home…" He put his hands in his pockets. "You?"

"I should head home." She said. "See you tomorrow Berry-Chan."

He tsk'd but nodded. "Yeah."

At that they parted ways. As she walked down the street she felt something that made her feel sick, like it made her body feel heavy. She paused to catch her breath as she leaned against a lamppost while clutching her side. "What is going on?" She wondered.

And then she heard it – something that brought pure terror into her heart – a roar from right behind her. Slowly she turned around and saw a monster standing in the street, it was huge, almost as tall as a building, and black – with a white mask. It roared again.

"Hikari MOVE!" A familiar voice yelled. Hikari turned her head and saw Rukia in black robes, she held a Katana in her hand. "MOVE!" Rukia yelled again.

Hikari let out a cry as she quickly jumped out of the way as the monster brought its fist down at her; she sprinted to stand beside Rukia. "What the hell is going on?" She asked the short girl.

"I can't explain now." Rukia said. "Go home – and don't turn back."

"But –" Hikari said.

"This is a fight your Shinai won't win." Rukia said grimly. Hikari nodded and sprinted back all the way home. She could still hear the monster roar even as she walked into the garden. When she stopped she saw the Spirit standing tensely, for the first time since she moved there Hikari noticed a thin chain connecting the Spirit to the tree, it hit her like a blow to the stomach.

The chain was the same chain that was locked tightly around the box under her room. "Kari?" Miranda said. "Weren't you –"

She pushed past her mother as she ran into the house, she ran into her room as she grabbed a flashlight and she went to the hatch, this time she didn't bother climbing down the ladder, she jumped down, using the ladder like a slide as she ran down the hall so she could grab the box, once she had it safely tucked under her arm she ran up the ladder once more and she ran out of her room.

"Hikari no!" Her father yelled when he saw her carrying the box. "Don't!"

Rukia was in the garden, still in the black robes – only she was talking rapidly to Miranda. They both looked at Hikari and down at the box. "Hikari, give me that box." Miranda said.

"Why?" Hikari asked defiantly. "Why should I give it to you? It had my name on it." She clutched it to her chest. "It's mine."

Miranda looked terrified. "Kari, please give it to me, it is for your safety –"

Hikari ignored her mother as she walked to the Spirit, everyone fell silent – everyone was just watching. "Hikari –" Jack started.

"Jack-San! I figured out you were back!" A familiar voice said.

Hikari saw Urahara standing in the garden. "What are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously.

"We can't let you step any closer to that Spirit, Hikari-San." Urahara said. "For your safety."

She clutched the box tightly. "I don't believe any of you." She said she stepped closer to the Spirit who shook her head repeatedly, she too was trying to deter Hikari.

"You leave me no choice!" Rukia said as she held out her hands. Urahara was the first to move, he quickly stepped over to the girl and placed two fingers to her forehead, she dropped the box and would have fell herself had Jack not sped forward and caught her.

"Hyuhhh…" Urahara let out a sigh. "Things escalated quickly – I should have known she found it when she ended up in my shop through the secret tunnel." He said.

"She was in your shop?" Rukia asked.

"She joined us for tea, but became uncomfortable when I mentioned Inari-Sama." He said as he bowed to the spirit.

The beautiful woman bowed back to him. "I have kept from speaking to her – even as I saw her." The Spirit said. "To see my vessel so close –" She stared at the box. "I am both mourned and excited."

Miranda grabbed the box as she bowed to the spirit, Inari. "We are sorry this happened, Inari-Sama."

"Maybe the time has come for Hikari to reclaim what is hers." Inari said as she gestured to the box. "Maybe it is time my bonds are cut." She gestured to the chain.

Urahara bowed to Inari as did Rukia before they all walked into the house.


	7. Swords Crossed

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

Also, a quick note... Agura is a sitting style - and basically the opposite of Seiza... Ikkaku always sits Agura... apparently it is unfeminine for a woman to sit Agura...

* * *

Hikari could hear them talking around her. She was still under whatever it was Urahara did to her, she could hear and see but she couldn't move; it was like her whole body was made of fluff. "She will eventually have to know." Urahara said, he sat somewhere beside her feet.

"She is too young!" Miranda said.

"… Miranda… I don't think age here matters, we both know –"

"No!" She said. "As long as she is my child – she will always be young Junichi!"

"Who the hell is Junichi?" Hikari was finally able to say heavily.

Rukia was instantly at her side, gently she helped Hikari sit up so she could look at everyone, Urahara sat at her feet like she assumed, beside him was her father, and at her other side sat her mother. To her surprise both her father and mother wore the same black robes as Rukia did; they both had Katanas at their sides, too. "Is there something I am missing?" She asked.

Urahara chuckled. "I am so sorry Hikari-San." He said. "But that was for your own good."

"I bet you say that to all the girls, you creepy old man." She said dryly. Rukia and Miranda both smirked. She could finally feel her body; she sat cross-legged on the tatami mats. "Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" She asked as she put a hand on her thigh.

Miranda frowned. "What did we tell you about sitting Agura?" She asked.

Hikari gave her a look. "I don't know what Agura means." She said dryly. Miranda opened her mouth to say something but Jack shook his head. She looked between the adults and Rukia. "So?"

"I guess we should start at the beginning." Urahara said.

"That would be awesome." She said as she could not fully sit upright, she sat properly like her mother, with her backside between her ankles and her toes crossed together – Seiza.

Rukia got up and grabbed the box. "It starts with this." She said as she placed it before Hikari.

She looked up at the others. "This box?"

They nodded.

Jack wet his lips. "You see, Hikari… Your mother and I…" He put his hands on his knees. "I am Hiroyuki Junichi… seated 6th Seat in the 8th Division, and your mother is a 3rd seat in 4th Division, Hiroyuki Minako."

"Wait." Hikari said. "8th Division, 4th Division… you speak it like it is something I should know…"

"You did." Rukia said. "Once… a long time ago."

"Why don't I now?" She asked.

"It is a very long story." Urahara said.

"I've got time." She said.

Urahara lowered his hat over his eyes a bit as he let out a sigh. "She's just as persistent, some things never leave even with memory removal." He said.

"M-memory removal?" She said as she gripped the fold in her jeans on her knees. "Mom? Dad?"

Her dad – Junichi – let out a heavy sigh. "Hikari." He said. "We don't know how to tell you –"

"Maybe I should tell her." Rukia said.

"We'll leave you to it, Kuchiki-San!" Urahara said. "Come on Hiroyuki-San, Hiroyuki-San." He got up as did the two adults; they left the girls alone with the box.

Rukia gripped her knees. "We are Shinigami." Rukia started. "Soul Reapers."

"You and –" She started.

"I said 'We'." Rukia said with an even stare.

Hikari frowned. "We… me too?" She said. "But –"

"You had to have your memory removed." She explained. "It was ordered by the Captain Commander of the 13 court guards, Genryusai Yamamoto. You did not complain because you knew it would be better that you be taken out of that world… and put someplace where no one could get to you."

"Who would want to get to me?" She asked.

Rukia shook her head. "We don't know… all we know is that for a very long time there were attempts at kidnapping you… killing you – but you were usually too strong…"

"Too strong?" Hikari questioned.

She looked down at her knees before looking up at Hikari. "You were a seated officer in the 11th Squad." She said. "But it doesn't matter anymore – when we figured out that the kidnappings might have been a result to the high level of Reiatsu that you possessed."

"Wait." Hikari said. "Slow down – Reiatsu? 11th squad – seated officer – none of this makes sense to me, please explain it all."

Rukia nodded. "Reiatsu is the physical force or pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released – Reiryoku is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. It is used by Shinigami to provide power for their various feats and to effectively channel the powers of their Zanpakuto – a Zanpakuto is the weapon used by a Soul Reaper… A Soul Cutter we use to fight Hollows – that monster you saw earlier, and it helps us cross-over spirits."

"And the Squad?"

"Soul Society… the place where Shinigami live – is protected by three guards… right now the other two are not important because Soul Society is a very complex place for me to try and explain. But the 13 Court Guard… the Gotei 13, is the organization that most Shinigami join, and there are 13 Divisions… Each Division had a Captain, a Lieutenant, and several seated officers… You were the 4th seated Officer… you were supposed to be 5th, but your superior… well… Let's just say he didn't want to be in 4th because it is an ugly number."

Hikari didn't know what to say about that so she remained silent as she processed everything. She finally knew what she wanted to ask. "So my memories were taken?" She asked.

"Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri of 12th Division called it… Restarting you," Rukia explained. "Everything was wiped clean, your memories of Soul Society… Your Reiatsu… and your Zanpakuto were sealed away. Your slate was wiped clean."

Hikari looked at the long box. "Is that…?"

"Yes." Rukia said.

Hikari reached for the box. "I still don't really understand." Hikari said slowly. "Where I fit in this… all of it –"

"You have a choice." Rukia said. "To resume the life you have left – but you will have no memory of it all… or you remain here, and you will forget about this conversation – about me… and about Urahara-San… and resume your life of being annoyed by fat spirit men."

Hikari grumbled. "Isn't there a mid-way?" She asked.

Rukia shrugged. "I don't know." She said. "But until you can get your Zanpakuto spirit back into your weapon – you won't be able to do anything." She said.

"My Zanpakuto…" She said quietly. "The lady under the tree!" She said.

Rukia nodded. "Yes, that woman is your Zanpakuto spirit, she had been chained her from the very first day you have been Restarted here in the Human world…"

"How do I unlock the chain?" Hikari asked.

"It will only react to your Reiatsu… and yours alone…" Rukia said. "But since you are in a Reiatsu-Suppressing Gigai… it is impossible for you to do so."

"Gigai?" Hikari questioned.

"An artificial body… a vessel for your spirit." Rukia explained.

Outside the room Minako and Junichi paced with Urahara who sat pleasantly and sipped tea. "Don't worry." He said. "What is the worst that could happen?"

"She could go to Soul Society." She said.

"She will have to anyways, Miranda." Junichi said, obviously now very used to calling his wife that. "If she regains her Zanpakuto, she will have to go see Yamamoto-Soutaichou so that he can decide her fate." He sat down at the table beside Urahara as he placed his Zanpakuto to the side; his Gigai was sitting in a corner beside his wife's. "But everything she knew – everyone she knew… she has forgotten them all."

She paused. "Her friends would not be very pleased." She said gently. "Especially if she went back."

"She would have to go back into the registry once more." Urahara said. "If she wishes to become an active Shinigami – I imagine she can ask to be assigned here with Kuchiki-San if she asks." They all paused when they felt a new source of Reiatsu in the next room.

In the room Hikari stared down at herself, unlike Rukia she wore a white Hakama and instead of a Tabi she was barefoot. She looked at Rukia who removed the glove she had used to push Hikari out of the Gigai. "How do I open it?" She asked.

"Focus your Spiritual Energy to your fingers." Rukia said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" She asked.

Rukia could tell Hikari had now control over what little Reiatsu she had; the small amount seemed to be everywhere, and if fluctuated erratically. "Imagine your Reiatsu to be water." She said. "And that in your mind you can move it with a gently push."

And just like that the fluctuation was gone, Hikari seemed to have understood what Rukia meant as she sat down before the box, her eyebrows dipped in a concentrated frown. "All I do is touch the lock?" She asked quietly.

Rukia nodded. "Yes."

Hikari nodded and gently touched the lock with her fingers. In an instant flames consumed the chain yet it left the box unscathed. She looked t Rukia who nodded as she gently reached forward to open the gold latch. Hikari held her breath as she heard the door slide open, her parents stood in the doorway with Urahara as she let her fingers brush her carved name on the top before she gently lifted the lid.

On a cushion on the inside there was a Katana with a green hilt. She paused for a moment before she grasped he hilt with one hand and the scabbard in the other before she pulled out the Zanpakuto. She drew the sword slowly as she stared at the gleaming blade with awe. "This… is mine." She said quietly. She looked at Urahara. "But – Rukia said the Spirit –"

"Follow me." Urahara said. They walked outside and Hikari spotted the Spirit, she looked at the sword in Hikari's hand, and then back at Hikari with a worried face. Urahara chuckled. "Inari-Sama is worried for you!" He said.

The Spirit looked mildly annoyed. But Hikari walked over to her. "Is that your name? Inari?"

"Yes." She replied.

Hikari stared at the Spirit and then down at her sword before she glanced at Urahara. "How do I do this?" She asked.

"You must attack me." Inari said.

She looked at Inari oddly, she noticed the Spirit had a sword of her own, it looked exactly like the one Hikari carried. "If you can win a battle with me… then I will return into the Zanpakuto."

Hikari frowned. "But –" Rukia said as she stepped forward. "She doesn't have sufficient Reiatsu, Inari-Sama!" She exclaimed.

"One does not require having a sufficient amount of Reiatsu for a battle." Inari replied. "Especially if she does not have a sufficient knowledge of Kido and Hado.

"I accept." Hikari said.

They all looked at her. "Hikari, you don't have to do this." Her mother said.

Hikari shook her head. "I've spent all this time locked away in a body that is not mine – thinking that I am someone I am not… If gaining my Zanpakuto will bring back a small sliver of that person I was… then… I will do it… Even if I will never know who I truly was – or remember everything about my old life." She drew the sword out of its sheath as she stuck the sheath in the white obi sash that kept her pants up. She then stood in her usual stance, Inari also stood in stance, it was then Hikari noticed the chain no longer bound the spirit to the tree.

She didn't ponder this very long before the Spirit attacked her. Their blades locked and Hikari found herself staring at the pupil-less eyes that she was curious about since the very moment she stepped into the Garden, they threw her off-guard and left an opening for her, she let out a surprised cry when Inari's blade quickly whirled and nicked her cheek. "Focus!" The majestic woman spirit demanded.

Hikari frowned and this time she attacked first, she decided to abandon the rules of Kido she knew and decided to just recklessly beat down on the Spirits blade.

Rukia wanted to smack her forehead with her palm. "That is definitely the Hikari we knew." She said dryly.

Urahara chuckled. "The body remembers what the mind doesn't!" He said as he fanned himself with his paper fan. "Zaraki-Taicho would be very pleased."

Hikari's parents watched with exasperated looks on their faces. "All those Kendo classes for nothing." Junichi said. "I was hoping to refine her style before this happened."

"Once an 11th Division baboon, always an 11th Division baboon… that's what Kurotsuchi-Taicho says." Minako replied dryly.

Urahara chuckled as they watched the battle commence. "I applaud you, Hiroyuki-San." He said. "For keeping up her Kendo, I daresay she wouldn't fare half as well as she is now if she hadn't been taking classes." He said.

"She was forced." He replied with a grim smile. "I told her it was to uphold family customs." He put his hands in his pockets.

"I am sure she believed it." Urahara said.

They simply watched their daughter fight, they both saw something in her eyes they had never seen before – was it the realization of a well kept secret from her all these years? Or was it contempt? Something was pushing her, what was it?

Hikari could hear them despite the flurry of blades that seemed to surround her and Inari, in truth she was upset at finding that this whole time – the reason she could see Spirits, the reason that people called her crazy – the reason she was shunned was some elaborate secret… a lie that she was not in on… a memory she could never recall – and it frustrated her… It frustrated her that Rukia told her she had once been a strong Shinigami – and now she had to start from the very beginning – from the ABC's of being a Shinigami.

Even in her pondering she kept up with Inari's attacks, the Spirit was faster than her but it did not take Hikari very long to learn the flow of her attacks, she was not as fast – but she could at least stop the worst of the attacks, not that she did not bear any injuries.

Her arms felt heavy and she felt tired – she wanted to give up and just ignore the fact that she had a Zanpakuto… but when she heard her parents and Urahara talking, it angered her and spurred her on.

She gritted her teeth as she thrust forward when she saw an opening. All of a sudden Inari smiled as her sword vanished. Hikari was surprised, so was everyone else as they looked at her and then at each other. 'What had just happened?' The question that was on all of their faces.

"Congratulations, Hikari-Sama." She said. "I will return so that you and I can fight beside each other." And just like that a bright light enveloped Hikari and Inari.

They watched in awe as the light dissipated and instead of white robes Hikari wore a black Shihakusho, her face had tiny cuts on it, as did her arms and legs. For a moment she stood there, swaying in her spot as she stared at the Sakura tree with an odd sort of smile.

"Hikari?" Rukia asked.

The girl looked at her. "I did it." She said weakly. They felt a sudden rush of Reiatsu into Hikari, the surge and her exhaustion both caused Hikari to collapse.

"My, my." Urahara said from behind his fan. "She did it."

"Let's take her inside." Rukia said to the stunned parents. They nodded and carried the unconscious Hikari into the house, all thinking about what it was they wanted to do next.


	8. Shinigami 101

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, you are awesome.

* * *

Hikari sat reading as she waited for class to start as she had left earlier than usual; she found she really couldn't be around her parents just now. Ichigo walked into the classroom and walked right up to her desk before lightly slamming his hand atop her head. "Yo." He said.

"Good morning, Ichigo." She said.

"Tch, what's with the tone?" He said as he sat in Asano's chair so he could face her.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She said dully. Part of her mood was because she now had to go to Urahara's so that he could train her in Kido, Hado, and Bakudo. Of course he wasn't doing that for free, she was now forced to work at the shop as a price for him to teach her… it was that or face the 'Isoro-Dono' taunts Urahara had Jinta and Ururu chant. She would be going after school.

He gave her a look; she frowned and held up her book as a barrier between them so she didn't have to look at his face.

"Good morning Kari-Chan!" Orihime said as she bounded in. "Good morning Kurosaki-Kun!"

"Inoue." He greeted.

Hikari waved from behind her book making Orihime giggle. "Why is Kari-Chan hiding behind her book?"

"Because she's being impossible." Ichigo replied.

She slammed the booked shut. "You are the last person to go saying others are being impossible." She said as she pointed at him. He chuckled and put his hands up in surrender. She pulled a face as she opened her book once more. "If you want to know so badly, I got a job, he is a creep, but an old family friend, so there isn't much I can do about it."

"At least you're making money." Ichigo said.

"Kari-Chan is a working woman!" Orihime gushed happily as she threw her arms around Hikari. "Then when she has enough money she can marry someone and have children, and then her children will work too, and they will make a lot of money, and then when they have enough money Kari-Chan and her Husband will die and their children will become heroes and save the world!" She said happily.

Hikari and Ichigo blinked at each other. "Uhh… Orihime-Chan…?" Hikari said a bit freaked out about what Orihime had just said.

"Hehe… Sorry, I was watching a movie last night… I think his name was Bat –" She was cut off when Tatsuki walked in and then she ran off to her.

Hikari chuckled as she watched them. She put her hands on the desk and then noticed Ichigo was scrutinizing her. "What?" She asked.

"Something's different." He said.

"Nothing's different." She replied with a shrug.

He nodded and then left her alone. She let out a sigh as she stared down on the inside of her wrist, in black in there was etched an eleven.

The day seemed to go by quickly and before she knew it Hikari was staring up at Urahara's Shoten. She let her shoulders fall as she stepped through the door; Urahara was just standing there – waiting for her. She let out a sigh as she went into the back room to change so that she could get her job started. She changed into jeans and a loose t-shirt before she pulled her hair into a sloppy bun. When she walked out Tessai handed her a broom and he directed her to the shop, she let out a sigh as she began to sweep.

Before long she was restocking and she could hear Rukia enter the shop, Hikari all but crawled out of her spot, she was hungry and tired… "Rukia…" She said weakly.

Rukia turned to Urahara. "You haven't fed her?" She asked as she gestured to the pale girl.

Urahara chuckled. "We were just about to have dinner."

A short while later Hikari and Jinta were eyeing the same meat bun on the plate; they then glare at each other before staring down at the bun once more. "It's good to see your eating habits haven't changed." Rukia said as she ate some rice.

"And that is?" Hikari asked, never removing her eyes from the bun.

"Having no decorum whatsoever." She said dryly.

Hikari inched forward and Jinta lunged for it, the moment he did Hikari lunged over the table at Jinta, she pinned the smaller boy beneath her. "Give it back you wart!" She said as she scrabbled for it.

"It's mine, old smelly hag!" He yelled at her.

"What did you call me?" She yelled at him.

Rukia let out a sigh. "When will you begin with her, Urahara-San?" She asked.

"Tonight." He said with a nod as sipped some sake.

They heard a crash as the two continued to scuffle over the meat bun until Tessai grabbed each of them by the backs of their shirts, they both cowered as they hung above the ground uselessly; the meat-bun dangled from his mouth as Hikari looked embarrassed. "Sit properly, please, Hikari-Dono, Jinta-Dono."

They glared at each other silently before they sat down and finished their meal. Once they were done Hikari and Rukia followed Urahara to a trap door, he opened it to reveal a ladder. "Yoruichi-San." Urahara said.

A black cat appeared and padded over to them. Rukia's phone began to beep. "Hollows." She said.

"I've got this handled Kuchiki-San!" Urahara said.

The pair began their decent down the ladder, the cat, Yoruichi, sat atop Hikari's head as she climbed down, she noticed Urahara had a bundle of clothes under his arms, she was curious as to why he would have it. When they finally landed Urahara dumped the clothes and the cat jumped down as he held out his cane, she noticed a small icon on the bottom of it. "Wha –" Within moments it went to her forehead and she was out of her Gigai, she caught it before it fell to the ground. She dragged the Gigai to sit against a boulder, it is then she noticed the place she was in, a massive area looked like a mountainous area with rocky hills and a ceiling that was so high it looked like a sky.

She could hear the voice of a woman stretching with a loud sigh. "Yoruichi-San!" Urahara said, sounding amused. "Oh the indecency."

She turned around and saw a naked woman, Urahara was hiding behind his fan as she so easily displayed herself; she turned her head and noticed Hikari who forced herself to stare at the woman's face as she walked over to her. "So you're Hiroyuki Hikari." She said.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." She said.

She looked back at Urahara. "I have to teach this small fry Shunko?" She said. "Give me one reason why!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Because, Yoruichi-San," Urahara said. "I have a feeling that some day she will be someone who will be a great aide to Soul Society."

The woman let out a sigh as she put clothes on. "I like being a cat." She said. "But very well, I will teach her Shunko." Hikari let out a relieved sigh once she was fully dressed. "But she's useless if she doesn't know the basics of Kido."

"Ahh!" Urahara said. "That is why we are here!" He said brightly.

Hikari frowned. Just how long would she be down there learning things?

Time passed and Urahara kept teaching her things, sometimes Yoruichi would help with certain techniques, Hikari found them easy to learn… Urahara explained that even though the mind might forget but the Reiatsu, and the body never forgets – and that was why they were easy to learn because her body had once been able to master them skillfully, and now she was learning something her body already knew how to do.

Yoruichi, being a speed specialist – at least that's what Urahara told Hikari, taught her Shunpo and said that she would eventually teach her Shunko, an advanced technique that Yoruichi herself had developed.

In Karakura High, Ichigo stared at the empty seat that Hikari usually occupied, she had been absent for three weeks now, her parents said she was visiting a cousin in Okinawa, but he knew better than to believe that… something was going on. He was starting to get worried for that idiot. Orihime looked a bit depressed, it was apparent she too missed the girl.

"Ichigo." The person beside him said.

'Geez.' He though.

"Ichigo." The person said again.

'Man, she's persistent.' He thought dryly.

"Ichigo!" She hissed.

He looked at his live-in pain in the neck Kuchiki Rukia, the only reason he tolerated her was because she had given him the power to save his family, now she went to his school, and slept in his closet all because she didn't have her powers to go back to Soul Society.

Man, Rukia made Ichigo miss Hikari.

The moment that thought passed through his head the door opened, they all fell silent when Hikari walked in, to them she looked leaner than she usually did, and there was an easy grin on her face. Ochi-Sensei eyed her. "Hey, Hiroyuki!" She said.

She bowed to the teacher. "I'm sorry I've been absent for so long, my cousin refused to let me leave!" She said brightly.

"Are you sure you're Hiroyuki?" She asked as she prodded the girl who chuckled pleasantly.

"Yes, I am." She looked over at the students and frowned when she saw Rukia but her smile was back again.

"Have a seat." The teacher said.

Orihime leaned forward. "Kari-Chan!" She said in a happy whisper.

Hikari reached over to pat Orihime's head. "I've missed you too Orihime-Chan." She said with a smile.

"Someone's in a good mood." Asano said as he turned in his seat, his eyes then widened. "Is that a tattoo Kari-Chan?" He all but squealed.

They both froze as a shadow loomed over them, they looked up at the teacher; she glared down at them. "Oi, Hiroyuki." She said in a dangerous tone. "Just because you've been gone a while doesn't mean you can make noise in my class."

"S-Sorry!" They both said.

Hikari was glad to be back and away from Urahara and the demanding Yoruichi, though she had learned a lot, she had not yet learned enough to perform Shunko, she didn't even think her Spiritual Pressure was high enough just yet.

At lunch time Hikari, Ichigo, and Rukia momentarily separated from the others. They leaned against the bars of the roof as Hikari unwrapped her sandwich. "So what exactly happened?" She asked as she looked at Rukia and Ichigo.

"My family was in danger." Ichigo said. "And I hade to save them."

"I transferred my powers to Ichigo." Rukia said. "I thought it would only be partial, but he ended up taking all of my powers."

Hikari frowned. "Rukia – isn't that –" She started; even she knew that Rukia will probably be facing serious charges if she ever got back to Soul Society.

"Yeah." She said, seemingly knowing just what Hikari was thinking.

Hikari stared at Ichigo for a bit. He let out a sigh. "What have you been up to Hikari? Where have you really been?"

She tore a bit of her sandwich off before stuffing it in her mouth, for the past three weeks she had been eating nothing but traditional Japanese food, she missed sandwiches. "I've been in Shinigami 101." She said simply.

"How has that been going?" Rukia asked.

Hikari stared at the sandwich. "They want to teach me Shunko." She said.

Rukia's eyes widened. "Speed, but why?" She asked.

"Urahara thinks I'd be a good speed specialist." Hikari shrugged.

"But you weren't before!" Rukia exclaimed. "He can't possibly –"

"I'm being taught by… her." She said.

Rukia's eyes widened. "She's willingly teaching you?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah." Hikari said.

Ichigo looked at Hikari. "What's going on?" He asked her. "What does she mean you didn't do… whatever that was… before?"

"It's a long story, Berry-Chan." She said in response. "Keigo is looking anxious; I think we should sit with them again, I didn't find you this morning at home, Rukia, so I assume you're staying with Ichigo?" She asked.

Rukia nodded.

"Is it okay if we met up in your house today, Ichigo?" She asked.

He nodded and figured it was best they did, he would just have to somehow keep his dad from making creepy comments about his friend. He watched Rukia and Hikari walk over to sit beside Chad and Mizuiro as Hikari engaged the others.

Whatever she had been up to lately it had changed her disposition.


	9. Hands Full

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, you are awesome.

Also, I guess I should warn that though the story is being based in the first arc at the moment there will be some major spoilers to the things that we learn in the later arcs, especially concerning things like the older generation of Shinigami and stuff like that.

Also, an Urumi is a whip-like sword with several flexible blades attached to it, it felt like a suitable weapon seeing as in Japanese Shinto teachings Inari is the Shinto god of Foxes, among other things... So the Zanpakuto Spirit was inspired by her.

Also... KON! X-D

* * *

Hikari and Rukia followed Ichigo into the house, the moment he opened the door the three had to duck as a man came flying at Ichigo with his foot stuck out. The man went flying into the wall behind them. "Daddy!" A girl called out. "What are you doing? Ichi-Nii has two pretty girls with him!"

Hikari looked at the two girls in the room and then she pointed at them. "Hey! I recognize you!"

"You're the girl that ran into the old man!" The girl with black hair exclaimed.

Hikari turned around and saw Ichigo's dad, Kurosaki Isshin, get up from the floor. He looked at her and she saw an odd look in his eyes before he smiled. "What a coincidence little lady!" He said as he held out his hand. "And with my son too –" He froze and then looked at Ichigo. "Two pretty girls – are you turning into… into…" He sobbed and ran to a poster with a woman on it, the poster read 'Misaki Forever.' "Where did we go wrong?" He wailed.

"Shut up, old man." Ichigo said. "Geez, you're so annoying, we're going to study." He looked over at Hikari who was happily conversing with his younger sisters. "Oi, Hikari!" He said.

She looked up. "Sorry Karin-Chan, Yuzu-Chan – but I have to go study with your grumpy brother."

Karin smirked and Yuzu giggled as Hikari followed Rukia and Ichigo up the stairs. Hikari looked around at the bare walls as they went up the stair. "This is nice for a change." She said. "A normal house instead of a big Shinto temple for a home."

"We'd gladly trade." Ichigo said dryly.

She laughed quietly as they walked into his bedroom; the moment the door opened she heard a cry. "NEEEEEEE-SAAAAAAANNNNN!"

Hikari blinked as a lion plushie flew right at her, its eyes right on her chest; Rukia and Ichigo both kicked the plushie down to the floor before grinding their heels into it. Hikari crouched down when they left it alone as it writhed about in pain. "It's a talking toy." She said.

"That's a Mod-Soul." Rukia explained. "Kon."

She picked up the toy and studied it as it began to flail. "Hey! What are you doing?" He said as he shook his fist at her.

She prodded his eye with her finger. It swiped a plush arm on her before she poked both fingers into his eyes. "Look there again and I'll remove your stuffing you little creep." She said before tossing him aside. She then got up and sat on Ichigo's chair as Rukia sat on the desk behind, and Ichigo sat on the bed.

He looked at her and then he crossed his arms over his chest. "So," He said. "Are you going to tell me what Rukia meant by 'before'?"

She crossed her legs and arms before she stared at Kon who was trying to climb Ichigo's bed. "I was told that I was a Shinigami." She said. "Or am, point is – I was registered as an operative in the Gotei 13 in Soul Society… until that had to be terminated."

"Terminated?" He questioned.

"I was…" She tried to figure out how to explain it. "Restarted… My memories… my experiences in Soul Society, the relationships I had made… they were all taken and destroyed." She gestured to herself. "They restarted me, now I am the way I am… and those memories will never be restored."

"But why?" Ichigo asked.

"They say it is because there were too many attempts at abducting me by someone they didn't know who…" She replied. "And though I could protect myself, they thought it was best I end up like this." She put her hands on her knees. "But, I'm expected to go to Soul Society again." She explained. "With my parents."

"When?" Rukia asked.

"This weekend." She replied. "For now I'm going to be partially reinstated, but probably stationed here until my Shinigami education is complete… Mother and Father will be staying with me." She was looking at Rukia now. "And if what you say is true… if they ask me…"

Rukia looked worried. "What will you say?" She asked.

"Probably that we haven't seen you in a while." She said. "But if they hear that you transferred your powers to a human; things… they probably won't end well."

Rukia nodded. Hikari looked down at her watch and then she let out a sigh. "I have to leave, Urahara is expecting me today."

"You won't draw out the training this time again, will you?" Rukia asked.

She shook her head as she got up. "Mom and dad complained that I should be getting a normal education too, so I think dad is going to be supervising today to make sure I get home, and I think he's going to help me attain Shikai."

"You don't have Shikai yet?" Rukia asked.

Hikari shook her head. "For some reason the old creep is avoiding actual Zanpakuto lessons." She put her hands in the pockets of her skirt.

"I heard Yuzu asking you to stay for dinner." He said dryly.

She seemed to look like she remembered that. "Oh yeah!" She sat down again. "I'm staying."

Rukia hit her upside the head. "Fool!"

Hikari winced and grabbed her head. "Hey!" She reached back and smacked Rukia's forehead.

Ichigo smirked. So all that cool Hikari was pulling off was just an act, the girl was an idiot – he looked as Rukia and Hikari started to argue childishly. 'They both are.' He thought dryly. Both girls suddenly grabbed Kon as he tried to five in between them as they smacked him to the floor and Hikari sat on him with his face grinding into the floor. "So, what should I expect in Soul Society?" She asked Rukia.

Rukia let out a sigh; she didn't know what exactly to tell Hikari, her leaving had been difficult on a couple of their fellow Shinigami, especially those who had been close to Hikari. "Expect a lot of people to remember you… some of them might want to hit you… even."

"Noted." She said.

"Nii-San! Dinner!" Yuzu called from down stairs.

Ichigo placed his hands on his legs while he got up. "Come on, or Yuzu'll get mad if we're late." He watched as Rukia and Hikari both got up, Hikari kicked Kon under Ichigo's bed before she and Rukia began to wrestle who went out the door first, in his annoyance he kicked both girls out the door and watched them race down the hallway.

Hikari couldn't help but notice Isshin would often glance at her as if curious at something, but the moment she would look up he would be back to his goofy old self. Dinner was pleasant, for Hikari who never had siblings it was nice to spend time with Karin and Yuzu, Yuzu was just so sweet and had this way of making you do whatever it is she wanted you to do with a smile. It was simply impossible to say no to her.

After helping with the dishes Hikari had to leave, she bid everyone farewell and thanked Yuzu for a delicious dinner before she left with Rukia. The pair walked down the street as they made their way over to Urahara's shop. "Is there anything you would like me to say for you when I get to Soul Society?" Hikari asked.

"No." Rukia said. "It's best if you act like you don't know anything."

The other girl nodded as they walked into the shop. Rukia waved to her and left, the moment Hikari removed her shoes Urahara stood there with Yoruichi. "You're late." The woman said.

"I had dinner at a friend's house." She said when she saw her father sipping tea.

"That's not an excuse." Yoruichi said. "You know what that means?" She demanded.

"Unfortunately I do." Hikari said dryly as she began her descent into the underground training area. The moment she was down there she was tossed a green pill. "What's this?" She asked Urahara.

"An artificial soul." He said. "Just swallow it."

She shrugged and tossed it into her mouth, within moments her soul flew out of the Gigai and it ran about with its arms stuck out. "Free, free, I am free!"

Hikari stared at Urahara flatly, he shrugged. "You have this one –" he held up a penguin dispenser.

She rolled her eyes as she rolled her shoulders, her father jumped down and put a hand on his Zanpakuto. "You're training with me today." He said. "We're going to work on helping you summon your Shikai."

Hikari remembered Inari, the Fox-Queen Spirit refused to tell her what the Shikai command was and said she had to figure it out on her own so Hikari drew her Zanpakuto and within moments her blade was crashing against her father's.

She smirked, she knew she could beat her father in a spar, he had taught her but the more she practiced the more she was able to defeat him. She was confident she could beat him until a smirk went onto his own face. "Bluster, Kaze-Ou!" He yelled out.

She flew back when a gust of wind sent her flying. When she had crashed into a mountain she cried out in pain but gritted her teeth as she pushed herself up, when the dust settled she saw her father standing with a long silver chain wrapped around his arms, at the end of the chain in his right hand there was a spear-head that glinted brightly, on the other end of the chain was a ball weight the size of his fist. "C'mon Old man!" She said.

"Just because you're my kid, doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." He said. "When you summon Shikai, and are able to lay a cut on me, I will deem you good enough to continue your training with Yoruichi-San."

She braced herself as she glared down at her father before she grabbed her Zanpakuto once more, she launched herself at her dad, he swung the chain and the blade let out a whirring sound, every time she tried to attack he would block it and attack her. It was like staring at a saw blade. He was smirking.

Yoruichi and Urahara watched as father and daughter continued to fight. "He's frustrating her." Yoruichi observed.

Urahara chuckled. "Maybe that will force her to summon Shikai." He said.

"I refuse to teach her Shunko if she can't use Shikai." Yoruichi said.

"We know." Urahara said.

Hikari gritted her teeth as she continued to dodge out of the path of her father's weapon, she had a cut on her cheek on it and he would keep stirring up the wind to obscure her vision. She shut her eyes to keep dust from flying into her eyes. "Never take your eyes of your enemy!" Her father yelled.

He had her, he knew it. He stared at her as he prepared to strike, her eyes widened in shock but the moment he attacked she was gone, he blinked in confusion and felt a light tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to find her; she quickly somersaulted out of the way of his weapon. She was running out of options and she had nowhere else to hide, he knew everywhere now.

She felt Inari tug at her consciousness, and one word was whispered so sweetly into her mind. She smirked and waited for her dad to round on her. "Bite, Inari!" She called out and her Zanpakuto transformed into an Urumi, the coiled blades waved about in her hand as she attacked her father.

Junichi was impressed, the blades flew everywhere and then all of a sudden he felt a sting on his cheek. They stopped as she looked at him with a triumphant smirk. "Ha." She said proudly.

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "I'm proud of you."

Her face fell. "Dad." She complained.

"What?" He said.

Urahara chuckled as he and Yoruichi got up. "Maybe it is time for Yoruichi-San and Hikari-San to continue training."

Both men sat as they watched the pair race about, Yoruichi was a patient teacher, but that did not stop her from smacking Hikari upside the head every so often. "I contacted Soul Society." Junichi said.

Urahara looked at him. "Oh?"

"They expect Minako and me to return to duty now that Hikari can care for herself…" He said.

"And Hikari-San?"Urahara asked.

"That is to yet be determined." Junichi replied. "But you know Zaraki-Taicho would want her back in his ranks… she isn't ready to return, we are going to petition for her to stay here."

"Alone?"

He shook his head. "Recently I have been in contact with Kurosaki Isshin." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Were you not good friends with him, Junichi-San?" Urahara asked.

Junichi nodded once as he watched his daughter. "I have asked him if he would house her."

"She will not stay in the Hiroyuki estate?"

"It is too old for her to live alone, and the area seeps Spiritual Pressure, if I am not there – Hollows would be everywhere… the protective spells are barely holding up." He mused. "If what you say is true about Kurosaki's boy, maybe it would be better for Hikari to hang around him more… that way they can work with each other."

"But there is also a concern." Urahara said. "About Kuchiki-San."

"Ah." Junichi said. "If I remember the Kuchiki clan well enough, Kuchiki Byakuya will not take it well… he had – above all – his pride." He let out a heavy sigh. "Urahara, I want you to take care of them."

Urahara looked at him. "Why Junichi-San, to imply I wouldn't –"

"Kuchiki too." He said. "I'm going to try my best to not mention seeing her, that will be best for her – and I am sure Hikari will know to do the same."

Urahara lowered his hat over his eyes for a moment as if he was assessing the situation. "You know you can trust me, Junichi." His voice had lost its jovial quality.

"I want Hikari to continue with her training, we cannot guarantee that the attempts upon her life will not resume now she is Shinigami once more." Junichi said. "If possible… I want her to learn how to attain Bankai before she returns to Soul Society."

"That is a tall order." Urahara said.

"I know you can do it, Kisuke." Junichi said. "I ask you to do it… for old time sakes."

Urahara nodded slowly before he turned to look at Yoruichi and Hikari, the girl was improving in her speed, and soon Yoruichi would be teaching her Shunko if she kept at the rate she was currently improving at. It was apparent that though her memories were taken without ever returning, her Spiritual Pressure was not the same case.

"What are you thinking, Kisuke?" Junichi asked.

"The Spiritual Pressure of your daughter." He replied. "She was hollowed out from everything…"

"I was wondering that too." Junichi admitted. "Kurotsuchi said she would never return to the world of the Shinigami – but the moment she complained about Spirits… I knew that maybe something was off."

"… Spiritual Pressure regenerates with time." Urahara said, though sounding unsure of it.

Junichi looked at Urahara who was staring up at Hikari with a confused frown on his face. They felt a surge of Spiritual pressure.

Urahara nodded. "Spiritual Pressure regenerates with time, Kurotsuchi-Taicho miscalculated."

Junichi could already imagine the tantrum that the captain would throw the minute Hikari walked through the Senkai gates one more time. He let out a weary sigh before he stared at his daughter again. They would have their hands full, of that he was sure.


	10. Soul Society

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, you are awesome.

* * *

Abarai Renji, Lieutenant of Captain Kuchiki Byakuya if the 6th Division walked about with a bored expression on his face, surprisingly there was nothing for him to do, all of his paperwork was done, and he had handed it all in. Now he was just walking about aimlessly through-out Seireitei.

Right now he would be visiting Rukia but she was still stationed in the Human world.

"Abarai!" A voice yelled.

He turned around and saw the bald third seat of the 11th Division, Madarame Ikkaku. Renji straightened his shoulders as he looked at his former superior. "Ikkaku-San!" He said.

Not too far behind him was the 11th Division 5th seat Ayasegawa Yumichika. "Did you not hear?" The 5th Seat said.

"Hear?" Renji asked, curious as to why they had appeared all of a sudden.

"The Hiroyuki Family is scheduled to return today." Yumichika said with a coy smile.

Renji looked toward the Senkai gate. "Today?"

"Yeah." Ikkaku said. "I'm going to beat that idiot into a pulp." He said as he hit his fist into his open hand.

"She wouldn't even remember anything." Renji said. "Or else we all would beat her into a pulp." He put his hands in his pockets. "When are they scheduled for entry?"

"Noon." Ikkaku said. "The problem is keeping Taicho from attacking her. He wouldn't care if she remembered of not."

Renji was silent, noon, that was three hours away. He thanked the pair before walking away. So the Hiroyuki family was returning; something must have happened with Hikari for them to return. He silently began to remember the girl; they had gone through Shino Academy together; she too was in the top class with him, Kira Izuru, and Hinamori Momo. Once they graduated he had made it into 5th and she had made it into 11th. It was not until later he was moved from 5th to 11th where she soon became his superior as 4th Seat.

He could still remember the day they took her away; it was the same exact day he was promoted to 6th Division Lieutenant. Sometimes he could still vividly see the way her face looked when they told her they would have to take her memories away from her; that they would have to restart her – they would have to put her in a Reiatsu Suppressing Gigai, and she would never return to Soul Society again.

But it was obvious something had gone wrong if she was returning, was it possible she had regained her memories? He knew it was impossible because he saw them destroy them with his very eyes. Or maybe she had come into her powers again; the Gigai suppressed her powers, but did not keep them from regenerating.

In Urahara's shop the family stood at the ready, Junichi thought it would be best to open a Senkai gate there, he looked over to his wife and his daughter, he wasn't pleased with how Hikari had altered her Shihakusho he thought she was showing too much skin, but Yoruichi explained it was necessary if she wanted to learn how to perform Shunko. "Are we ready?" Junichi asked.

They both nodded as he drew his Zanpakuto. Yoruichi was back in cat form and was currently curled by on a rock, watching with uninterested eyes. "Happy trails!" Urahara said as a Senkai gate appeared and three black butterflies flittered out.

Hikari stared at them in awe before she ran through the gates with her parents after the butterflies. She found herself in a dark tunnel. "What is this place?" She asked.

"The Dangai Precipice World," Her mother said. "The In-Between world connecting Soul Society with the Human World."

"Hurry." Junichi said. "Before their Kototsu arrives."

The two nodded as they ran after him, Hikari wondered if this is what people meant when they went down a tunnel after they died; it made sense, especially when she saw the light at the end of it.

She shielded her eyes when they stepped out into the blazing sun of Soul Society. After the darkness of the Dangai world it seemed like the sun was too bright. Slowly she lowered her hand and she blinked so she could see the people that had arrived to meet them. There were two people in the forefront of the group, a man with a straw hat atop his head, a lazy smile on his face, and a pink flowery kimono about his shoulders over a white robe and the Shihakusho, beside him stood a woman with a pleasant smile on her face, her hair was braided under her chin, and she wore white robes over her Shihakusho.

The white robes – her parents told her that they were what Captains wore, a Haori. Her parents bowed to the pair. "Unohana-Taicho!" Her mother cried out.

"Welcome back, Minako-Chan." She replied with a pleasant smile, her tone was gentle but Hikari had a feeling that she could strike dear in the hearts of those she wanted to. "Hikari-Chan."

Hikari bowed out of respect.

"Ehh…" The lazy-faced man said. "Welcome back Junichi-Kun."

"Thank yo, Kyoraku-Taicho!" Junichi said.

Hikari suddenly felt out of place, she could see more Shinigami join them… More captains but the looks of them. A white haired boy and a man with glasses and brown hair, she felt that the captain with brown hair wasn't exactly happy to see her. In fact, something about him terrified her.

"Oi!" A deep voice called out. "So you're back, brat?"

She followed the source of the voice to see a very tall, and very broad Captain, he had an eye-patch over one eye, and scars going down his face and what was exposed of his toned chest, his Haori was tattered at the hem and the sleeves like he had fought his way to keep it. She jumped in surprise when a tiny pink-haired child appeared, she laughed loudly. "KariKari is back!" She laughed.

Hikari hardly had time to speak before the child launched herself at her, sending her flying back with the child sitting on her face. Hikari flailed about as the child jumped up and down happily. "Yachiru." The deep voiced captain said.

She jumped back onto his shoulder leaving Hikari gasping for air, and her hair now stuck out in every direction. She sat up and quickly tied her hair back before she got up. The captain grabbed the top of her head and forced her to look up as he studied her with an unimpressed look. "So it's true."

"Zaraki-Taicho," Unohana said. "It would be best if you do not act so roughly with her now that she has just returned."

"Che." He said as he let go of her head.

"I think we should see Yamamoto-Soutaicho." Junichi said as he looked over at his daughter.

The others agreed. "We will accompany you." Unohana said. "As your captains, it is our duty."

They nodded and began to walk away. Hikari felt like someone was watching her with a steady gaze, she curiously turned around and saw a guy with red hair and a face that looked like it was tattooed; he was just staring at her. She thought she saw remorse in his eyes; the moment he noticed she was looking at him he was gone.

"Oi, brat." Zaraki said.

She sped up to keep up with them as they walked to the First Division where the office of the General Commander Genryusai Yamamoto was. Hikari kept looking around; her gaze often fell on the pink haired child… Yachiru… she was happily lounging on Zaraki's shoulder like she belonged there.

She removed her black flats when they walked into a building, her bare feet slid onto the warm wood as they walked further into the building, within moments they were in an office, the Captains stood to once side as the family faced a desk.

Hikari never imagined she would ever see someone so old, he had a scarred bald head that was heavily lined with wrinkles, a long beard that was well tended to, and eyebrows that grew long over heavy-lidded eyes. Though this man was ancient, he had an air that demanded respect so like her parents she got onto a knee as she touched her knuckles to the floor.

"Hiroyuki Junichi, Hiroyuki Minako, Hiroyuki Hikari." He said in an aged voice that made everyone listen. "Welcome home." Hikari looked up; she hadn't been expecting that at all. The old man regarded her silently before he placed his aged hands upon his desk. "Are we to assume you cannot recall your past life?"

"Yes." She said. "Soutaicho."

Everyone was silent for a while. "I see…" He said. "Hiroyuki Hikari, you shall be reinstated to your Division and Seat…" He started.

"With all due respect, General Commander." She said as she lowered her head once more. "I want to request that I be stationed in Karakura Town."

"That is unheard of!" Yamamoto's lieutenant exclaimed.

Yamamoto held out his hand. "Why do you request this, Hiroyuki Hikari?"

"Because," She said. "I do not find myself yet ready to be fully reinstated into the Gotei 13."

Everyone fell silent. "It is granted." He said.

She looked up in surprise. "R-Really?" She asked.

"Yes." He nodded. "I agree, you are not yet ready to be fully reinstated into the Gotei 13, Hiroyuki Hikari." He lifted a hand. "But, you will stay here for a short while before returning into the Human World."

She nodded. "Thank you."

Junichi looked at his daughter in disbelief as they walked out. "He actually agreed." He said.

"I knew he would." Minako said.

They both froze and then looked at their Captains. "We have to leave you, Kari." Junichi said. "We have to go back to our duties."

She nodded and watched them leave with their captains, leaving her in the company of Zaraki Kenpachi, and his pink-haired lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru. She stared at the Captain oddly before he looked at her and then left her.

"Bye bye KariKari!" Yachiru called out.

She let out a sigh as she watched the pair leave; now she was stranded in this unfamiliar place with no one to guide her. She walked the way they came from and looked around, many Shinigami dwelled here and there, and some of them regarded her curiously.

"Kari~!" Someone cried out happily, it was a female voice; she turned around to see a woman with strawberry blonde hair and a pink sash around her shoulders. Hikari didn't have much time to react before she was pulled into a bone crushing hug. She couldn't breath.

"Matsumoto, she doesn't even remember you!" A voice yelled angrily.

Hikari saw the white haired boy, the Captain. "But Taicho~." The woman whined. "Kari is back."

The Captain looked annoyed as he left. The woman held her at arms length, "Kari!" She said. "It's time to get you reacquainted with your friends!"

"Huh-" Hikari started.

"Renji's going to be so happy!" She said brightly as she dragged Kari off.

"I don't even know your name!" The girl cried out as she found herself being dragged through alleys, for some reason it felt like she was being kidnapped.


	11. Be Yourself

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, you are awesome.

* * *

Hikari found herself sitting in a bar of sorts, the woman – Matsumoto Rangiku – and rounded up several people, and across from her saw the red-headed guy she had caught staring at her just earlier in the day. He refused to look at her and was talking to a bald guy.

"Renji!" Rangiku demanded as she carried bottles of Saki to the table. "Why aren't you talking to Kari?"

Renji looked at her and then scoffed. "Because that isn't Kari." He said as he pointed at her.

"Renji!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Abarai-San!" a blonde – Kira – said.

"He's right." The bald guy said. "That sure as hell ain't Kari."

"How can you say that?" Rangiku said. "Look, she's right here."

Hikari didn't know what to say, she hadn't been expecting them to say that – but she wasn't expecting anything anyways, she wanted to run home back to Karakura where she could pick on Ichigo and listen to Orihime's weird dreams. Not sit between these strangers who knew her – or knew the Hikari she used to be – while they compared the Hikari she was now.

She got up slowly before she bowed to them. "Thank you." She said before she left.

Rangiku frowned. "Look, you upset her."

Renji shrugged as he watched her walk past the window.

Hikari aimlessly walked down streets, she looked around and felt a familiar tug in the place – but it was a place she could never recall, no matter how hard she tried. She looked around at the buildings and she wondered which ones she walked into, and if she walked this street.

She let her feet lead her as she walked on, when she finally stopped she found herself in front of the 11th Division building. She stared up at it and then she pushed the doors open, the entrance was full of tough looking Shinigami, they all looked at her and she suddenly felt like maybe she shouldn't have walked in.

"Hiroyuki-Yon Seki!" Someone said.

She saw them all draw their weapons, she felt excited as she drew her weapons as she ran between them to fight them.

Rangiku was still scolding Renji; he had his hands behind his head as he listened to her without paying attention. "Now she's probably lost!"

"Good." Renji said.

They heard yelling from the 11th Division, it sounded like a brawl was going on, which wasn't unusual. "Isn't Zaraki-Taicho at the Academy?" Rangiku asked.

There was a graduation in the Academy where new Shinigami would be joining the Divisions and most of the Captains were there. "Yeah." Renji said. "Ikkaku-San never left the bar…"

Rangiku pushed open the door and the 7th Seat was sent flying past them, they walked into the division and heard yelling, they stepped over bodies of various 11th Division members. They saw Hikari punching someone in the face, he flew back and the others backed off as she breathed raggedly while sitting on one of the men she had defeated.

Those who were still conscious welcomed her back. She fixed her hair as she got up and she sheathed her weapon. She put her hands on her hips. "I was told the body remembers what the mind can't." She looked around. "I'm guessing my body must have remembered something here." She hopped down to stand beside Rangiku and Renji before she shrugged and walked out of the building.

Renji stared after her with a frown as she looked around curiously before she went down the street. Renji let out a sigh. "Geez, looks like I'm stuck with her." He said as he walked off after the girl.

Hikari had to admit the fight was interesting, what was more interesting was the fact she was able to keep up with all those guys, just what the hell was she before they took her memory away. "Oi!" Someone said from behind her.

She turned around and saw Renji. "What do you want, Pineapple?" She spat.

He froze and scowled at her. "Making sure you don't go destroying private property." He said as he shook his fist at her.

She stared at him for a long while. "You must have liked her a lot." She said. "The old Hikari, to miss her so much… and hate me even though..." She trailed off.

His hand fell to his side.

"I'm sorry I'm not her anymore." She said.

"I don't hate you." He said as he looked away.

She shuffled in her spot. "What was she like – what was I like, before?" She asked.

She heard him sigh, when she looked up she saw him turn away from her, he gestured over his shoulder and motioned for her to follow him. She obeyed as they walked away towards the outskirts of Seireitei.

They ended up on a cliff that overlooked shabby houses, he sat down and she followed, she crossed her legs as she put her hands on her ankles as they sat in silence, there was something familiar about this – and she found she didn't feel awkward around Renji.

In fact, if anything, she was comfortable with him. She looked at him and saw that his arms were crossed over his chest and he was thinking. "Hikari… you…" He started. "Was loyal to the people she… you… worked with." He said.

It was obvious he was having a hard time tying the Hikari he knew to the Hikari who sat before him, she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach when she realized it was highly possible he wouldn't like her, although why it bothered her was unknown – maybe it was her body remembering Old Hikari's friendship with the Lieutenant.

"Today, when we walked in after that… brawl – it was just like you." He said. "Just like Hikari… The guys liked her a lot so they would let her win fights – most days."

"They let me win that fight?" She asked, her pride felt a bit wounded.

"Yeah." He said. "You were strong – not that strong, I'm betting they were just happy to see you."

"Oh." She said sounding a bit disappointed. She was starting to find her place in Soul Society did not exist anymore. She just wanted to go home now. "Did I have friends?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Were we best friends?" She asked as she looked at him again.

He shrugged. "I guess."

She stared at the houses. "What's that?"

"Rukongai." He replied.

Hikari noticed he was a man of few words, of he was because he chose to not talk to her just yet, she let out a quiet sigh as she inched closer to the edge, she let her legs dangle off as she placed her hands on the edge. "Is that where all the Souls go?" She asked. He was silent; she looked back at him and found he was staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"You are her." He said quietly.

"I am… who?" She said oddly.

"Hikari, you are yourself." He said.

She made a face. "Well, that's a stupid thing to say, of course I am." She said.

He made a face of his own. "Idiot, that's not what I meant!" He yelled at her.

She got up. "Then if I'm her stop acting like a sentimental idiot and treat me like you should!" She yelled at him and then she suddenly slapped her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry." She said and her demeanor went back to being quiet as she sat down again.

He looked at her. "For?"

"I was told." She said. "That the body and –"

"You mentioned that before." He said. "So?"

"… It just feels familiar around you – so I stepped out of line and I yelled at you… I'm sorry." She stared out at Rukongai with a sad smile. She suddenly felt a pain in the back of her head as he punched her. "Ow! What did you do that for?" She cried out as she grabbed the back of her head. He pulled her up by grabbing the front of her Shihakusho. "I wasn't told you were into that –" She then clapped her hands over her mouth again. "Sorry –"

This earned her another punch to the head. "Listen here." He said as he gave her a shake, she now saw he was holding her over the cliff, if he let go she would fall to her death. "You might have forgotten who you are – but don't you go around being a sentimental idiot." He said.

"What do you want me to do?" She said as she gripped his hand tightly. "I can't possibly be the Hikari you remember! How can I when I can't remember how she was like?"

"Then you start acting like yourself." He said. "And stop apologizing for when you are!"

She stared at him. "We must have been best friends… weren't we?"

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!" He yelled at her. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself, and wipe that pathetic look off your face because it looks wrong for it to be there." He gave her another shake. "You're the 4th seat of 11th Division, start acting like it."

She looked at him as he stared at her with a frown. She felt a grin touch her face. He looked annoyed at her as she smiled.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" He asked.

"Are you always this annoyed?" She asked.

"Only when an idiot like you comes along." He snapped.

"That's not very nice." She said.

They both felt a sudden increase in Spiritual Pressure, Renji's face paled. "It looks like the ceremony is over."

"Oi, Brat!" The voice of Zaraki Kenpachi said.

Hikari looked terrified. "He's out to kill me."

Both Hikari and Renji ran with the Captain hot on their heels and Yachiru egging him on.

As Renji ran he looked over at Hikari, she kept looking over her shoulder as the Captain was gaining on them. It was just like when they had just been accepted into 11th, except he didn't know just how strong she was.

He knew she was just as idiotic as the last time because she stopped and drew her Zanpakuto, an explosion ensued when the Captain's Zanpakuto hit hers and Renji was sent flying with a loud cry.

Hikari found herself staring up at the massive captain as their blades met, he smirked. "Brat!"

"I have a feeling you're very happy to see me again, Captain." She said.

"KariKari is still funny!" Yachiru laughed.

Back in 8th Division Junichi sat doing paperwork, it had piled up after all these years, with a sigh he walked into his Captain's office, as usual it was empty but for the Lieutenant Nanao. She looked annoyed at their Captain. "Man." He said as he dumped the stack. "Captain's not even here."

"If you slack off too – I'll – I'll –" She looked like she was at wit's end.

Junichi held up his hands and chuckled. "I promise I won't –" They both paused. "That felt like Zaraki-Taicho's Spiritual… Hikari." He said as it hit him.

"Should she be fighting him so soon?" Nanao asked worriedly.

He shook his head. "She isn't ready."

Hikari couldn't keep up with the ferocious attacks of Kenpachi; he was laughing she thought back to what Yoruichi had been teaching her. It wasn't complete, but it would probably be enough to stop him. She sheathed her sword and he laughed at her. "Oi! I'm not done!"

Renji was climbing up the rocks that Kenpachi had caused so he could get to Hikari before the Captain did too much damage; he knew she wasn't at full power yet so sparring with the Captain could be bad for her. Once he was atop the rocks he heard Hikari yell out. "SHUNKO!"

He watched with wide eyes as a burst of energy seemed to lift her up, and she sent a kick right at Kenpachi who was confused at to what was going on, another explosion sent Kenpachi flying back, but whatever she had just done took it's toll on her and sent her crashing to the ground.

"Man, she's hardly been here a day and she's already going to spend a night in 4th District." Renji groaned. "Unohana-Taicho is not going to be pleased."


	12. Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, you are awesome.

* * *

Ichigo walked to the Hiroyuki house, he doubted anyone was there but Rukia had insisted he go. He pushed the wooden gate open as he walked into the yard, he looked over at the Sakura tree and saw the Spirit that was tied to it was no longer there. He walked to the front door and knocked.

"YOOO!" Someone cried out as a foot came flying right at him. He quickly ducked as Hikari flew over him, the fell to the ground but stopped herself as she skidded back. "Berry-Chan!" She said.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled as he shook his fist at her.

She dusted herself off. "You always need to be alert." She shrugged.

He punched the back of her head. "What kind of reasoning is that?" She grabbed the back of her head as she let him in the house. He looked around. "Where are your parents?" He asked.

"Soul Society." She said. "They've been reinstated… as of now I am my own guardian… I have a fixed salary from Soul Society so…" She shrugged. "I got the house to myself!"

"Don't look so happy about it." He said dryly.

She stuck her tongue out at him as she led him into the sitting room. They sat down around the table as Tessai suddenly appeared. Ichigo backed away. "WHAT?"

"Unfortunately, the house being all mine also means Urahara feels the need to expand into here." She said dryly.

"W-What?"

"The house… and Urahara's shop… they're connected to each other –" She let out a sigh.

"Ahh! Kurosaki-San!" Urahara said as he walked in.

With a thud Hikari's head hit the table. Ichigo felt bad for Hikari, it was bad enough to see Urahara in the day, but now he had free reign of her home, who knows what he was capable of. Urahara sat down with them and smiled brightly.

Ichigo ignored him and looked at Hikari. "Hikari how was your visit to Soul Society?" He asked.

She looked up with a frown; she seemed to be remembering something that saddened her as she shrugged. "It was fine, I got into a couple of fights, found someone who probably likes the person I used to be over the person I am now, and got pulled around by a woman with –" She broke off. "I was reinstated as a Shinigami, and I was given Karakura as territory with Rukia."

Ichigo studied her; there was something she wasn't talking about – something she didn't want to tell him.

She scratched the back of her head. "I might have to resign from the Kendo team…" She said.

Ichigo sat up, it was no secret Hikari liked to go to Kendo a lot, even if she didn't socialize with the people there, and she was one of the best people on their team, with the tournament coming up soon, Mizuho was going to murder her.

"I know what you're thinking." Hikari said. "I'm thinking it too… Mizuho-San is going to… well – she's going to want to murder me."

Ichigo nodded.

She frowned again. "I don't know what to do, Ichigo… I've been reinstated as a Shinigami… I'm not going to be free to always go to practice… not if I'm fighting Hollows…" She let out a sigh.

A while later Ichigo had to leave, Hikari let out a sigh as she watched him wave to her while he left the yard. She stared at the Sakura tree before she walked into the house.

She walked back to the sitting room so she could go to the porch to sit outside and watched the pool as the water rippled in the gentle waves. She began to reflect on her two days in Soul Society, after she had used Shunko her body had shut down because the technique was not properly developed, it was then she met Captain Suì-Feng who was furious because the technique was something she thought she had developed in secret.

Yoruichi had told her to not tell a single soul about the technique, in fact she knew that Yoruichi would punish her for using it against Kenpachi. She let out a sigh as she crossed her arms. She then thought about Renji.

There was something about that guy she couldn't exactly… explain. He was holding back, this she knew – he refused to look at her, sometimes there would be moments where he forgot himself and he treated her in a way she assumed he used to treat her.

She hardly knew this guy, so why did it hurt when he refused to call her Kari like everyone else, or when he gave her cold looks… and looked like he wanted to share something but knew that she wouldn't remember anyways?

She put a hand to her heart. Why did it ache when he wasn't relaxed with her? Sometimes he just called her Hiroyuki… or Hikari-San… but everyone else called her Kari… even cranky bald Ikkaku, who she had a fight with and he decided though she was damaged she was pretty much like the Hikari he knew.

But Renji was always so… distant.

She let out a sigh but then cried out when someone kicked her in the back of the head, she went flying forward and let out a gasp as she landed face-first in the dirt.

"RUKIA!" She yelled at the short Shinigami.

"Wipe that stupid look off your face!" She yelled at her.

"Geez." She said as she got up. Yoruichi appeared.

"Oi, idiot, you used Shunko too soon." She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"… I was fighting Kenpachi –"

"That is no excuse!" Yoruichi yelled as she practically flew forward and she kicked Hikari in the shoulder, sending her flying into the pool.

Hikari spat water out of her mouth as she clutched to the edge with her arms. "Yoruichi-Sensei!" She cried out.

Yoruichi stomped over to her. "What did I tell you about abusing out super special weapon, idiot?" She growled down at Hikari as she put her foot on Hikari's head as she dried to push her under the water again as Hikari clung on for dear life.

"He's a monster!" Hikari yelled.

"Doesn't matter!" Yoruichi yelled at her.

"Heeeh, Yoruichi-Sann." Urahara had a way of drawing out his words, and it annoyed Hikari to no end. "Maybe you shouldn't try to drown Hikari-San…"

After a final kick to her head Yoruichi left Hikari alone, the girl pushed herself out of the pool and shook herself dry. "She's going to be really tough on me today…" She said with a groan and a sigh. Her error, she knew, was going to cost her. She grabbed the artificial soul from it's dispenser before she tossed it into her mouth, her soul jumped out of the Gigai and stood in the air before jumping down to the ground, Urahara watched with a chuckle as her shoulders slumped as she walked into the house.

As predicted, Yoruichi took out her anger on the girl, several times she found herself crashing into a rocky wall or a mountain. She was tired of getting banged around like that and she wasn't allowed to use her Zanpakuto. She glared at Yoruichi who – like her – had her shoulders bare. She had her fists on her hips as she tauntingly smirked at Hikari. "What's wrong princess, tired already?" She said.

Hikari snarled. "Hardly!" She launched herself at Yoruichi angrily.

"SHUNKO!" They both yelled out.

Rukia watched with crossed arms as Urahara sat beside her. "My, my…" Urahara said lazily. "Yoruichi-San sure likes to annoy Hikari-San like that…"

"But it is making Hikari push herself to become stronger." Rukia said, her eyes were trained on the pair as they zoomed about the training area. "That's how Hikari used to work in the past… before…" She trailed off.

Urahara nodded in agreement.

"Has she said anything about her visit to Soul Society?" She asked Urahara.

"No." Urahara said. "I thought she would have spoken to you."

"She hasn't," Rukia said. "But I can see a look of nostalgic pain in her eyes when she isn't paying attention… I wonder what he said to her." She thought about Renji, out of everyone in Soul Society he was the closest one to Hikari; and her leaving hit him the hardest. She could remember him saying that even if she got back it wouldn't be the same because the Kari they knew was gone and was now replaced with someone they didn't know.

Her attention was forced back to the pair when Hikari was sent through yet another mountain. The rocky formation came crumbling down as she hit another mountain with a loud crack.

Hikari pushed herself up again, Yoruichi was smirking at her again and she couldn't stand that condescending look she was getting. Sweat was dripping off her jaw and nose, and there were scrapes all over her body. "You can't even hold form for three minutes!" Yoruichi yelled down at her angrily.

Hikari's breathing was ragged, she was tired – but she more than anything wanted to shut Yoruichi up. She couldn't hold Shunko because of her Spiritual Pressure… she wasn't strong enough to hold Shunko for very long. She wasn't having a hard time learning Shunpo; in fact she was gaining speed with every time she worked with Yoruichi. But Shunko was giving her a hard time.

And that frustrated her to no end.

She gripped the edges of the crater she was in as she gritted her teeth and she glared up at Yoruichi. She willed her Spiritual Pressure in increase, but even then it felt like scrabbling in a well for water that was not fully there. But she felt it, something snapping, like a dam breaking and water gushing forward to fill her whole body. Something in her felt excited, like an animal ready for the hunt. Her limbs felt alive once more and she was ready for the fight again.

On the floor Rukia and Urahara both froze at the sudden burst of Spiritual Energy. "What is that?" Rukia said.

"That is Hikari-San." Urahara said.

She looked up at Rukia. "This…" She said. "Is old Hikari." She looked at Urahara. "I don't understand…"

"That should have also been taken away." Urahara said. "I am thinking that Hikari-San is a 12th Division experiment that hasn't gone exactly the way they expected it to."

Rukia frowned as she watched Hikari summon Shunko once more, this time her body blades with energy as it crackled off her arms and shoulders. This time it was Yoruichi that was sent through a mountain and the smirk was on Hikari's face.

Yoruichi looked pleased. "You finally got it!"

Hikari grinned triumphantly. "I win!"

Kurosaki Ichigo could barely stand being with his father in the room… Now he was sitting at the table reading some bogus article about Horoscopes while not only his father and Yuzu sat… but Hikari. The girl was in her pajamas and her hair was pulled in a sloppy bun.

What annoyed him most is that his dad happily let her join them, saying something about having a third daughter before he groveled at the poster of their mother, and now they were watching some T.V. show. Ichigo glared over at Hikari as she cheered on with Isshin and Yuzu, Karin was observing them dryly too. He slammed the book shut. "What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled at Hikari.

"You know my parents are away…" She shrugged. "My house is big and scary!"

"How can you have such a cold heart Ichi-Nii?" Yuzu cried out dramatically as she threw her arms around Hikari's neck.

"How can you be so mean, idiot boy?" Isshin said as he hugged both girls.

Hikari smirked his way. Ichigo realized Hikari was a manipulator. He had half the mind to beat her up into a pulp but his father would kick him if he did.

Yuzu suddenly broke away from them. "The show is on!" She exclaimed as the trio sat on the ground facing the T.V. set. "AND HERE HE COMES!" The announcer on the show exclaimed. "The charismatic spirit medium of the new century! MESSENGER OF HELL! DON KANONJI-SAN!"

The ridiculous looking man appears on the screen. "SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!" He said in the worst English accent Hikari had ever heard but it didn't stop her from crossing her arms over her chest with Yuzu and Isshin as they all cried out loudly with the T.V. "BOHAHAHAHA!"

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked dryly.

Yuzu looked over at her brother. "Don't you know about 'Ghost Bust'?" She asked loudly over the sound of the T.V. She continued to explain the show to her brother who listened with a flat expression on his face. "He's incredibly popular right now!"

"I know about that." Ichigo said. "I meant that weird pose you just did!"

The minute he said it the three did it again. Ichigo watched them as Karin crossed her arms on the table. Hikari chuckled as she joined the pair; she put her arms on the table as she put her head on her arms. "You don't believe that all do you?" Ichigo asked her as they watched Yuzu happily exclaim how the next episode was going to be taped in Karakura.

She chuckled and shook her head. "No." She admitted. "But it's nice to see how normal react to the paranormal." She grinned. "That and mom used to watch it to 'try' and 'see' what it 'felt' like to 'see ghosts'."

"Your parents are the biggest liars in the history of liars." Ichigo said dryly.

"You're tellin' me." She said with a sigh.

Once the episode was over Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin went upstairs. "Why are you here?" He asked her.

"… Urahara's taking over the house, Jinta's putting weird things in my clothes, and Tessai gives us a scary look when ever they fight – I need a break from all that chaos, man!" Her phone began to beep as Rukia appeared.

"I've got this." Hikari said as she tossed the green pill into her mouth, her soul popped out and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Ichigo blinked rapidly. "Was… is –"

"You just saw Hikari's Shinigami form." Rukia confirmed as the Gigai moved around flapping its hands happily.

Hikari sped forward, cutting the distance short as she used Shunpo; in her hand she held the cell phone. When she finally located the Hollow she quickly dispatched it and watched as it vanished before she went back to the Kurosaki house.

She had been staying there because of all the noise the others made, Urahara was expanding the underground training area to that she could access it from the house as well as knocking down walls and uncovering the secret passages under the house.

She mused silently as she stepped into her Gigai again and saw that Ichigo and Rukia were still awake. "That was fast." Ichigo said.

"Don't you know?" Hikari said proudly. "I'm becoming a Speed Master!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Rukia said dryly.

"You're just jealous because you are a Moyashi." She said.

Rukia glared at Hikari. "What did you say?"

"It's bed time, we have school tomorrow." Hikari said as she left them alone.

She walked up the stairs as she went into the room where a bed was set up for her, it was the room that Yuzu and Karin slept in, she shut the door behind her as she crawled into bed.

"Good night, Kari-Chan." Yuzu gently whispered.

Hikari smiled gently as she looked over at the girl who was only now falling asleep. "Good night, Yuzu-Chan."


	13. Feels like something will be going on

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, you are awesome.

* * *

Ichigo groaned as Hikari, Yuzu, and his dad did that weird Bohahahaha thing he grabbed Hikari by the back of her shirt as he dragged her down the street. "BY YUZU-CHANN! KUROSAKI-SANNN!"

"HAVE A NICE DAY!" The pair called back.

"Geez." Ichigo said as she fell into step with him. His whole morning had started off weird. It began with Hikari barging into his room and jumping onto him telling him breakfast was ready, he then had to kick her out of the room but not before making sure stayed put after the plushie tried to dive for her.

Now they were walking side to side on their way to school, he let out a sigh as she continued to skip along beside him. What was with her good mood? She used to be such a scary person… Well – that was before she was a Shinigami – maybe Urahara was rubbing off on her.

The moment they walked into school Orihime waved. "Kari-Chan!"

"Orihime-Chan!" She said as she waved. Both girls stopped and grinned as they crossed their arms.

"BOHAHAHAHA!" They both laughed out loud.

"Why are you looking at us like that, Kurosaki-Kun?" Orihime said to Ichigo who looked like he didn't know what to say. "Don't you know where it's from?"

"Ghost Bust… right?"

Orihime threw her hands up excitedly. "YES! BO – Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki stopped her by grabbing her hands. "Come on Bohahahaha, come with me."

Hikari waved to Ichigo as she followed Tatsuki and Orihime into the classroom. "Are you going to the taping?" Tatsuki asked Hikari.

"Sure? Why not? My parents realized they needed to go back to America so I'm free to do whatever it is I want." She sat on her desktop as she crossed her legs and her arms.

"So they just left you here?" Tatsuki said.

"They figured I hated it over there, and I hate people." She shrugged. "Plus they're relieved I'm finally making friends…"

"Doesn't it get lonely at night in your big house?" Orihime asked.

"Last night I stayed over at Ichigo's." Hikari said. "His dad said I could stay as long as I wanted."

"At… Kurosaki-Kun's…?" Orihime said.

Hikari nodded.

"Good morning!" Rukia greeted as she joined them.

"Good morning!" Hikari and Orihime said, they paused, grinned at each other and then crossed their arms. "BOAHAHAHAHA!"

Asano, Mizuiro, and Chad also joined in. Hikari chuckled when they put their hands down. "So we're all going to the taping?" She asked.

"Yeah!" They all cheered happily.

The event would be happening next Wednesday.

After school Hikari waved to Ichigo as she went to Urahara's shop, she walked into the shop and instantly stopped the black cat that would have otherwise scratched her face. "Nice try, Yoruichi-Sensei." She said as she hugged the cat and kicked her shoes off.

"Let me go." The cat said.

She dropped her backpack as she denied the feline her request. "No." She said. Yoruichi hissed and sunk her claws into Hikari's hand; the girl yelped and let her go. "Fine! I'm sorry! Geez." She said as the cat sulked off, moments later the woman emerged as she tied her belt.

"Are you ready, Fool-Chan?" She said as she tied up her hair.

Hikari let out a sigh as she threw the Artificial Soul into her mouth as her Soul popped out. "Let's go."

Yoruichi nodded as they went into the training area. As usual Yoruichi pushed Hikari to exhaustion; she didn't know how long they were training but a long while later both were curled up on the ground as Hikari stared up at the painted sky. "Yoruichi-Sensei?" She asked.

"Ah?" Yoruichi asked as she turned to her back.

"Did you know me before?" She asked.

Yoruichi was silent for a long time it made Hikari look over at her. "Yoruichi-Sensei?"

"I didn't know you well." She said. "You were new to 1th Division when I left Soul Society."

"Oh." She said quietly.

"Why?" Yoruichi asked.

"I was… have been thinking about everyone in Soul Society." She admitted. "But also…" She fell silent.

Yoruichi looked at her pupil as she stared at her hand. "Why does it hurt here?" She asked as she placed her hand over her heart. "When that one person acts so cold to me?"

Yoruichi crossed her legs as she placed her chin in her palm while placing her elbow on her knee, her other arm rested on the other knee. Hikari was staring at the sky. "Is it that perplexing?" Yoruichi asked.

"No." Hikari said. "But yes." She let out a sigh. "Urahara said that my old Reiatsu is back." She looked at her mentor. "I don't understand…"

"Things like Reiatsu can't be erased from the being if the vessel is still there – that is why a special Reiatsu-Consuming Gigai was designed for you…" She explained.

"I know… but why?" Hikari said.

"… Even the General Commander doesn't know." Yoruichi said honestly.

Hikari put her hands on her stomach. "I wish…" She said. "I wish I knew…"

Yoruichi studied her, the melancholy was a normal symptom of people who had their memories removed; it was why they were usually moved from familiar places so that people familiar to them wouldn't make them try to remember what was taken. "I just wish I knew why it was necessary to remove my memory… was I a traitor?"

"It was to keep you safe in case anyone ever tried to question you about the events." Yoruichi replied.

Hikari nodded. "I guess that's fair." She sat up and she put her hands behind her as she leaned back on them. Her mind went to Renji again. "Do you think…" She started.

"What?"

"Ah…" Hikari sat up again. "It's nothing…" She crossed her legs. "Should we continue training?" She asked.

Yoruichi was crouching before Hikari; she put her hand atop her head as she ruffled her hair as if she were some sort of pet that was dear to Yoruichi. Hikari looked at Yoruichi who smiled gently. "Eh, wipe that nostalgic look off your face." She said. "That person who doesn't treat you like they used to isn't worth a sad look like that –" She patted Hikari's head. "Plus, you should be happy! Soon you'll be a speed master like me!"

Hikari grinned and nodded. "Yeah!"

Yoruichi grinned as she got up, her pupil got up and soon they were zooming about, Yoruichi's objective to Hikari was if she could snatch the ribbon in her hand she was allowed to go home.

It was finally Wednesday, Ichigo glared at Hikari as she cheered with Isshin and Yuzu, the older girl had pulled her hair into a side braid that she allowed Yuzu to do, and in Ichigo's opinion she was getting too comfortable. The trio enthusiastically put their shoes on as Karin let out a sigh. Ichigo didn't want to be seen with them, and he knew Hikari was the biggest liar on the face of the planet; he had half the mind to knock her teeth in.

It was not long before they met up with their friends from school. Hikari grinned as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans, Ichigo looked over at her. "You don't even like this."

"This is an old hospital." She said. "Full of Spirits I'm going to have to cross over." She shrugged. "I thought I'd spare you all my Artificial Soul until the last possible moment. But I guess it can't really be helped." She said. "I'm going to have to scour every room for the spirits." She let out a long sigh.

"You should probably go." Rukia said as she joined them. "Before the show starts."

Hikari nodded as she threw the pill down her throat and her soul jumped out of the Gigai. Ichigo looked at her, her hair was still styled the way Yuzu had done it, he noticed on her left shoulder there was a tattoo, wasn't she too young to have one? It was a tribal looking design that went into her Shihakusho. The moment he blinked she was gone.

Hikari walked into the building, it was decaying and old, she could hear the cries and moans of many spirits that were bound to this hospital. She drew her Zanpakuto as she went to perform Konso on every soul she could find. She paused when her Soul Pager began to been almost uncontrollably. 'Huh?' She wondered. She suddenly jumped back as a blade protruded from the ground below her. "What the hell?!" She jumped again when a small explosion freed the blade, she couched down and saw Ichigo with his Zanpakuto out. "Mind not killing me up here Berry-Chan?" She yelled out and then sped down to the lower level only to see a massive Hollow blocking her way.

"I've got this, Hikari!" Ichigo yelled over to her.

She nodded. "Good because there are more Hollows in the area I should dispatch." She said.

"Go!" He said.

She nodded and within moments she was gone. She sped to the outside of the hospital where a massive Hollow was flying about. 'They fly?' She thought as she stared at it for a long while. The Hollow noticed her and attacked. She sped up as she flew up to meet it and within seconds it was reduced to nothing.

The following morning she found herself in the office with Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Tatsuki, Orihime, and Rukia. Hikari didn't even know what she was doing there, for all she knew she left her Gigai; if something happened she was going to beat up that Artificial Soul.

"I can't freakin' believe this!" The gym teacher said angrily as he looked at them, Keigo was cowering behind Hikari. "Do you guys have any idea what you have done?!" He pointed to the T.V. screen. "Look at this! It's an image aired nationwide from a live broadcast shot in out town yesterday… NATIONWIDE!"

Ichigo's face was on the screen. Hikari scoffed. "It's not like people know who the hell Ichigo is." She said as she put her weight on one leg.

"What do you have to say about that?!" The teacher yelled at Ichigo.

"Kagine-Sensei!" Tatsuki said as she stopped his tirade.

"What is it Arisawa?"

"I understand you called us here because Kurosaki-Kun and Kuchiki-San appeared on T.V, I think there is no reason for you to call Inoue-San, Hiroyuki-San, and me in here –"

"Isn't there?" He said and hit the button.

Hikari let out a groan when she saw herself on screen, arms stuck out as she ran around in circles. "Oh in the name of God." She groaned as she ducked her head.

She could hear the others arguing she suddenly looked up when she heard Rukia crying. "I'm s…sorry." She said. "All of this is because… I could not stop… Kurosaki-Kun…"

Hikari saw a look from Rukia as Kagine was preoccupied with her; she motioned to Ichigo, Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro. The Principal and Ochi-Sensei in the office watched with amused looks as the students silently ran over to the window. Ichigo motioned for Hikari to go first, she jumped onto the ledge and saw that they were on the ground floor, she nodded and jumped, the moment they were all out Kagine noticed and yelled after them. "RUNNN!" Hikari yelled as she grabbed Mizuiro's and Keigo's hands as she pulled them behind her, the pair being the slowest in their group.

They did not stop until they were at a safe distance from the main office. Mizuiro and Keigo collapsed the moment Hikari dropped their wrists. "You're so fast… Hikari…Chan…" Keigo said as he tried to catch his breath.

Ichigo slapped her upside the head. "You weren't supposed to increase your speed." He said.

"I was going at a normal pace." She said with a shrug. "I'm surprised they don't run fast, they looked like they would have had to in middle-school."

Keigo sat up. "That is so cruel, Hikari-Chan."

"You do run pretty fast, Hiroyuki." Chad said.

"In my school kids like you got stuffed in lockers every day." She said as she helped Mizuiro up. Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki caught up with them. "And thank you Chad."

They continued their way through the school grounds at a much slower pace. "Oh man, that was close." Keigo said. "We made a clean escape and we'll live happily ever after!" He looked over at Rukia excitedly. "And it's a~ll thanks to Kuchiki-San!"

Hikari was silent, she was thinking about that stupid Artificial Soul that had made an idiot of her on T.V. She let out a sigh as she looked ahead. "Guys, we should probably go back to class." She offered.

They nodded and turned around. She paused when she saw Ishida; he gave her a look that made her stop. Something about him was… different – she couldn't pinpoint it before but know she could… he had Reiatsu.

She stopped as she looked at him; he was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest and an odd look in his bespectacled eyes. She stopped and looked at him curiously. He pushed himself off the wall as he pushed his glasses up.

"Kari-Chan!" Orihime said.

Hikari looked up at them and nodded. "On my way!" She called out.

When she looked back he was gone. She always knew he was a creeper, but this was taking it to a whole new level. Suddenly there was an odd feeling in her gut, something was going to happen soon… or something was going to change… she couldn't quite explain it.


	14. Fights

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, you are awesome.

* * *

Hikari stood as she stared at the top scoring students for the final exams of the first term, she grinned when she saw her name was up there along with Orihime's. Keigo and Mizuiro couldn't believe it. "But you always look like your slacking off!" Keigo said.

She thought about that a bit as she remembered Yoruichi kicking the back of her head as she forced her to study. "I only slack off to look cool." She said with a shrug.

Tatsuki punched the back of her head. "Don't say things like that so easily." She said.

Hikari winced as she grabbed the back of her head. "We should celebrate!" Orihime said brightly.

"Sorry." Hikari said with a chuckle. "I wish I could, but I have work today…" She put her hands behind her back.

Tatsuki stared at her dryly. "You always have work."

"Hey, I have to make my own money somehow." She said with a shrug. "Maybe we'll go to the park on Sunday and have a picnic."

Orihime looked pleased with this, Hikari waved. "I have to go now." She said as she waved.

Ichigo stared after her as he recalled the conversation he had with her the previous night, he had told her how he had bumped into that one guy in their class, Ishida, how he told him that he hated Shinigami, and that he was a Quincy.

Ever since he had told her this, Hikari seemed to be thoughtful, he doubted she knew what a Quincy was especially if it was true and she didn't remember a thing about being a Shinigami before. So he assumed that she asked Urahara to fill her in.

Hikari sat on the rooftop, it was not yet the evening but once Urahara had told her of the Quincys she became worried, especially as she recalled how Ishida looked at her the other day. The sun beat down on her shoulders as she stared around at Karakura. She suddenly felt a burst of energy and knew Ichigo was in Shinigami form so she rushed over to him.

There she found him flexing his arms and Ishida smirked when he saw her. "I know you'd show up too." He said as he pushed up his glasses.

Kon, in Ichigo's body, noticed Hikari and lunged for her. "NEE-SAN!" He yelled but she stopped him with a punch to the back of the head.

"Stay away from me you creep." She said.

"I guess now you can join our fight, Hiroyuki." Ishida said.

"Bring it on, four eyes." She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, explain the rules of this fight!" Ichigo yelled.

"We'll begin this battle with this." He said as he pulled out a capsule from his pocket. Hikari glared at him when she recognized what it was.

"How does a loser like you get a hold of Hollow bait?" She asked.

Ishida ignored her. "When I crush this Hollows will gather into this town… the one who kills the most Hollows in 24 hours wins… and since I know I'm better than you, I'll allow you two to team up." He said.

Hikari snorted.

"Quit messing around!" Ichigo yelled. "Why would you risk the lives of the people in this town for our stupid fight?!"

"Keep your morality to yourself." Ishida said dryly. "Worrying about other people is unnecessary because I will kill all of the Hollows and leave none alive!"

The moment the capsule shattered Hikari let out a curse. "Ichigo. You keep watch here; I'm going to check out the rest of the city in case Hollows appear." She said before she darted off.

Her eyes shot everywhere as she sped through the city; she had to make sure their friends were fine. In the past couple of days she had noticed an increase in their Spiritual Pressure, though they didn't know it Hikari had more than once defeated Hollows that had gotten too close to them, and Ichigo was obviously ignorant on picking up things like Spiritual Pressure so she raced off to the school first where Orihime and Tatsuki would be.

She stood on the building as she looked down at her friends; Orihime seemed to notice her and Chizuru talking to Tatsuki. It was then she noticed the massive Hollow that was lurking on the school building.

She was afraid to engage the Hollow and in turn harm her friends, especially when she didn't know the abilities of the Hollow. It suddenly jumped up and Orihime looked up at it.

Hikari let out a curse. 'She can see them!' She quickly used Shunpo to stand beside Orihime. "K-Kari-Chan… Y-You look –"

"RUN!" She yelled as the Hollow neared them. She let out a curse when it readied to attack. "Bite – Inari!" She yelled out and swung her Zanpakuto above them, the blades swung like a fan as they fended off the attack but Chizuru was hit. Hikari saw the Hollow moved on and Chizuru got up, the moment she did she grabbed Orihime by her neck.

"Chi-Chizuru-Chan…?" She said.

"Wait… huh?" Chizuru looked shocked. "It's not like that Hime." She said. "I don't have control over my arm –"

"Kari?" Tatsuki said.

"Keep Orihime safe." Hikari said when she realized Tatsuki could see her. Hikari jumped over the Zombie-Like students as they appeared but let out a small curse when she realized that this Hollow was strong, and ever since the old man realized she was strong he had placed a limitation seal on her so she couldn't freely use Shunko whenever she felt like it, that also meant her powers were limited.

She gripped her weapon but could hear Orihime yell from behind her, moments later a light attacked the Hollow and it disappeared, Orihime – as well as the other students collapsed, Hikari saw several Fairy-like creatures merge together to become her hair pins.

She walked over to them as she picked them up. "Hikari-San!" Urahara said brightly, she saw Tessai was supporting Chad.

"Him too?" She asked.

"I believe it is called Fullbring." Urahara said as he picked up Orihime. "For them to be able to access their powers like this."

"Well whatever it is…" Hikari said as she gently parted Orihime's bangs and she placed the hairpins into her hair. "Orihime just defeated a Hollow."

Urahara looked at Hikari thoughtfully. "You should see to the other Hollows." He said.

She nodded. "Take care of them." She said gently before she left them.

She attacked Hollow after Hollow as they seemed to appear out of nowhere, she noticed the Hollows seemed to be heading to a certain point in the sky, a tear. "What?" She wondered but had to quickly dodge when a Hollow tried to attack her from behind.

She found herself with Ishida and Ichigo; she reached over and punched Ishida in the back of the head. "You're a downright stupid idiot, Four Eyes!" She yelled at him. The circle of Hollows around them was growing, they all looked up in horror when they saw the biggest Hollow ever poke it face through the tear. "What the actual hell?" She said.

"W-What is that?" Ichigo said.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!" Ishida yelled back.

They began to bicker around her as she pulled out her phone. "Now isn't the time to make a phone call!" Ichigo and Ishida yelled at her.

"Would you two shut up?" She said. "I'm trying to get us out of this mess you put us in, Four Eyes –" She paused as they watched her. "Request for Power Limit removal." She spoke into the phone.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said.

"Of course." Ishida said. "There must be a limit on the power she can release…"

"Thank you." She said as she shut her phone and she slipped it into her Shihakusho, both boys blushed when they saw her slightly open the front of her Shihakusho.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" They yelled at her as they covered their eyes.

"Calm down you creeps." She said as she pointed to the spot just below the hollow of her neck, they saw a symbol there light up and then vanish. They both stumbled back as the Reiatsu that emitted from her. "I figured with the number of Hollows I'd need to up my game a bit." She said as she shut her Shihakusho again.

A blast made her turn when she saw Ururu carrying a cannon. "We've come to help!" Urahara said happily.

Hikari grinned as she looked up at the massive Hollow… A Menos Grande. "I'm going up there!" She yelled over to Urahara who saluted her.

Ichigo and Ishida watched with dumbstruck faces as they watched Hikari take off into the sky, energy blazed around her body, namely around her arms and shoulders as she flew right at the Hollow's mask but when her foot hit it nothing happened.

They all cried out in shock when she was thrown to the ground, the impact left a loud explosion and rock fell everywhere. There was no way she could have survived a fall like that.

Hikari groaned as she pushed herself out of the crater, she was a little worse for wear now her body was aching and she had sustained enough wounds from her previous battles hunting Hollows. She forced herself to stand up when she saw the Hollow retreat and seal up the crack in the sky. Something had forced it back. When she found her friends again the Hollows were gone, and Ichigo and Ishida were unconscious. "We should get them back." She said.

Urahara chuckled as she helped Ichigo up, Tessai grabbed Ishida and they all left the place.

The pair sat in the room, Hikari was back in her Gigai and whatever injury she had sustained appeared on the Gigai. Her arms were bandaged and so was her ankle. The light kept flickering as she sat in the room. "Tell me about this Fullbring." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Someone who can use Fullbring usually has a parent that was attacked by a Hollow. They achieve Hollow-Like powers…"

"Orihime's powers had nothing to do with Hollows." She said as she crossed her arms.

"Sado-San's did." Urahara said.

She placed her elbows on the table. "I received notice from Yama-Ji that they were going to send someone to find Rukia… Urahara – if they get a hold of her, I could be tried for withholding information about someone they believe to be a traitor."

"A traitor?" He asked.

"It was discovered that she transferred her powers to Ichigo." She said. "Although how they learned this is beyond me." She drummed her fingers. "I am expected to house the two until they find her."

"Two?" He asked.

"Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji." She said quietly. "They arrive tonight."

"We'll have to warn Kuchiki-San." Urahara said.

"Tell her not to be around here any time soon." She said as she got up. "Now I need to put up that wall so you don't embarrass me." She turned on her heel and she left.

That night, as expected, both Byakuya and Renji appeared at her front door. She let them in and watched as they stared around the house. "This shall do." Byakuya said.

"I trust your journey was well, Kuchiki-Taicho." She said.

He nodded and walked past her. She glanced away from Renji as he removed his sandals. "When will you resume your search?" She asked.

"First thing in the morning." Byakuya replied. "For now we must set up the proper devices to contact Soul Society with ease."

She held out her arm as she invited him to do whatever it was he wanted. She moved to sit on the back porch so she could watch the full moon reflect off the pool in the back yard. She could hear Byakuya and Renji setting up everything. She nervously rubbed her arms as she stared at the water. "You were never good at hiding your nerves." Renji's voice said quietly as he shut the door behind him.

She looked up at him. "Glad to see some things don't change." She replied.

"You know where she is." He said.

She silently looked away. He sat down facing her. "Hikari, this is serious." He said quietly. "Taicho is furious, and they're calling for her to be sentenced to death."

"What?" She said as she looked up at him.

"A traitor's sentence." He said. "Where is she?"

"I'm not telling you." She said as she got up.

"This isn't a game!" He said as he got up to follow her. "This is serious – deadly serious – we could die if we –"

"If they knew… I'd be dead to." She said as she looked up at him. "Renji, I need to know I can trust you to keep my secrets!" She shook her head. "I know I'm not the Kari you know, but if anything about what I heard about our friendship was true, I need to know I can trust you!"

He stared at her evenly and nodded.

She turned her back to him. "I have known where she is this whole time." She said quietly. "And if what I assume is right… I'd be tried for treason too because I kept her a secret –"

"You can redeem yourself by telling us where she is!" He said as he grabbed her by her shoulders to turn her around.

She glared up at him and for a moment he thought he was looking down at the woman he knew so well. "I see no redemption in handing over someone who has been a good friend to me so she can be killed for something she didn't mean to do!" She said.

"She let him take her powers!" He yelled down at her.

"He wanted to protect his family!" She yelled back up at him. "If I were in her place – I would have done the same thing in a heartbeat!"

"That's what I hate about you." He said as he pushed her away. She watched as he sat down with his feet dangling over the edge of the porch.

"She's your best friend." She said as she wrapped her arms around her middle, Goosebumps appeared on her arms despite the warm weather. Something about him was just too familiar to her old self; her shoulders remembered his touch, which was an odd think to think about. "How could you hand her in so easily?"

"… I'm just doing my job." He said.

She recognized that tone of voice. He had done this before. She sat beside him as she studied his face. "This isn't the first time you've had to deal with something like this." She said.

"You." He replied. "You were deemed a traitor too…"

This hit her like a ton of bricks. "W-What?"

"There was a suspicion that the reason why you were being attacked so much was because maybe you were involved in some sort of conspiracy to over throw Soul Society." He said. "You were supposed to be killed too, but Aizen-Taicho suggested that you be exiled instead. With your memories erased…"

"No…" She said as she shook her head. "I'm not a traitor."

"It was later found out that indeed you had been a part of some sort of suspicious act… but it was unclear what, there was Data in your quarters… something about cloning…" He shook his head.

She looked down at her knees, suddenly hating herself, hating the person she was. "Then – why did they accept me so easily?" She asked.

"Why do you think you have a Power Seal?" He asked her. "They know down here you can't do much… and with your memory taken and destroyed they realized that you're harmless now…"

"You don't believe them, do you?" She asked quietly. "You don't think I could do something so horrible – I –"

"At first, I didn't know what to think." He said. "You leaving it… I mean I…" He looked at her and realized for the first time that something that used to be so easy to say was now the hardest thing ever. He looked at her, this wasn't his Kari; this was some new Hikari. "I knew you weren't smart enough to pull something like that off." He said.

"But do you believe I'm innocent?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "I just don't know." He said. "Some things were just…"

Byakuya appeared and they both fell silent. "I sense she is on the move."

Renji got up and Hikari joined them, she was dreading them finding Rukia but she knew the girl would understand when she saw Hikari show up with the two. At least she hoped so. As they moved she found herself thinking about what Renji had told her and she felt filthy.

Was it possible she was a traitor? And just what was she trying to do? Could she really have wanted to overthrow Soul Society? Now she had to worry about what would happen when they found Rukia.


	15. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, you are awesome.

* * *

She tried to keep Renji and Byakuya from going after Rukia, Byakuya held up his hand and within moments he had used binding Kido to keep her from moving at all. "You can't do this!" She shouted after them. "Please!" She fought against her restraints. "Captain!' Renji!"

Her pleas fell upon deaf ears as they walked out of the house, Renji cast her a glance before he left the house after his captain. She sat there, her head hanging uselessly, a prisoner in her own home as she reflected on what Renji said.

She didn't want to them to kill Rukia; she didn't want them to find out about Ichigo. She didn't want them to changer her life even more than it was changed.

And that look on Renji's face when he talked to her. That sad look – what did it all mean? What had she done? Was she really a traitor?

Outside she could hear the steady fall of rain. She could sense a Senkai gate opening, had they already captured her? What about Rukia?

Urahara appeared. "What a mess you have gotten yourself into." He said.

"Is it true?" She asked as she looked up, there were tears in her eyes. "Is it true, Urahara-San?" She shook her head. "Am I a traitor to Soul Society?"

He crouched down and looked at her evenly in the eye. "They say you might be." He said.

"I want the truth." She said. "Am I?"

He shook his head. "No." He said. "But you were used as a scapegoat –" With a gentle wave of his hand the Kido was gone and she fell to her hands. "You are innocent, Hikari-San."

"Then why…" She whispered. "Why won't he listen to me? Why won't he look at me?" She asked. "Am I so horrible that…" She shook her head.

"No." Urahara said simply. "Some men cannot cope when they lose their most precious person." He said.

She looked up at him. "Most…" She started.

He sat back. "Maybe we should go find Kurosaki-San." He said as he got up and he held out his hand to her.

She nodded and grasped his hands as he pulled her up. Together they left the house. They found Ichigo unconscious in the street with Ishida kneeling over him. As they stood a Hells Butterfly fluttered to Hikari, she put her hands in her pockets as she let out a sigh. "I've been ordered to return to Soul Society." She said. "All contact with Kurosaki Ichigo has been put to a halt."

Urahara nodded and saluted her as she opened a Senkai gate. "Take care of everything while I'm gone." She said to Urahara who nodded, she stepped through the gate.

As she walked through the Dangai Precipice World she thought about her predicament, she would use her time to figure out what she was called a traitor. She stepped out into the Soul Society air, it was nighttime here too.

Unlike last time there was no one here to welcome her; she went to the 11th Division to go to her room. She changed into her sleeping clothes when she got to the room and she hardly had a chance to change before her door burst open and Yachiru came flying in. "KARIKARI!"

Hikari let out an 'Oomph' when she flew back onto the ground, the child was sitting on her face. She pulled her off and winced when she squirmed out of her arms and began using her like a living Jungle Gym. She blinked when she saw Kenpachi sitting in her room, the tiny space barely fit him. "C-Captain!"

He grunted and crossed his arms over his broad chest. She had a feeling that this was normal so she moved to make a pot of tea in the small corner of her room that was a kitchenette. Yachiru kept climbing all over her but she worked as if the child wasn't on her. A short while later she had the tea ready and she sat at the small table. Yachiru eventually gave up and she fell asleep on Hikari.

She glanced at her Captain as he sipped his tea. "Captain?" She asked hesitantly.

"What?" He asked.

"I was told…" She said as she awkwardly pulled her hair over her shoulder, she tugged on it gently as she tried to think what she would tell this Captain. "That…"

"Tch." He said. "So the idiot decided to tell you."

She looked down at her knees. "Do you think…?"

"Like I care." He said as he put the cup down. He grabbed Yachiru as he got up.

She smiled gently. "Thank you Captain…" She said. "Also… I'm sorry… I …" She coughed awkwardly.

"Next time we fight, you better use a stronger attack than that sorry excuse of an attack." He said before he left.

She smiled down at her cup before she got up, washed them, and then she went to bed.

She was in a dark room, hooked up to many machines, before her someone walked slowly, "Her body is compatible." The person said. All she saw was the glint of glasses.

"Maybe she should be left alone, her body may be compatible, but she could not withstand the power of the…" The last word was left without her hearing it. She wanted to yell out but her mouth wouldn't move. It was suffocating her.

Suddenly she was standing in a house, her parents bustled past her. "What are you doing Kari, he'll be here any second!"

"Who?" She said.

They laughed. "You're funny Kari ….. will be here!" The name was shrouded in mystery. But there was a happy anticipation in her stomach. She heard someone knock on the door and she raced to open the door, someone – she couldn't see who – was standing there and she hugged that person – it was someone she knew she loved very much.

Suddenly she was in an office. Onmitsukido burst in and apprehended her. She fought the best she could but she couldn't break away.

She woke up with a loud gasp, sweat was dripping off her arms and forehead as she pushed herself up, she braced herself as she gasped for breath. Just what the hell was that? She threw the covers off her as she sat up, she ran a hand through her hair and jumped when the door burst open and Ikkaku appeared. "Wake up –" He paused. "What's this?"

"Go away." She ground out, her body hurt; it was like she could feel the pins from her dream all over her body.

He crouched down in front of her as he put his hand on top her head and he forced her to look up. He could feel the sweat on her scalp. She frowned as she looked at him. "My memories were destroyed." She said.

He nodded slowly.

"I saw… dreams." She said. "Did the Onmitsukido take me away?" She asked.

He nodded again. "You're not supposed to remember, Brat." He said.

"Don't tell." She said. "Please, don't tell!" She pleaded. He pulled his hand away and he stared at her. "In my dream," She said. "I was hooked up to a machine – someone… someone said I was compatible with… something." She dug her fingers into her hair. "I don't know what…" Tears slid down her cheeks as they mingled with sweat.

When she looked up he was gone. 'What is happening?' She thought as she got up. Her body felt weak as she braced herself against the wall. She took a step but fell to her knees. She let out a cry as she grabbed her head, it hurt too much. She could hear people run in to the room. The table was flung out of the way as someone fell to their knees before her.

"Hikari." Someone said. It sounded like a captain, when she looked up she saw Aizen, for some reason terror gripped her heart.

"Get away." She said. "GET AWAY!" She shrieked at him as she grabbed her Zanpakuto. She didn't know why she was yelling at him – or why she was so terrified of him. Kenpachi stood in the doorway, she felt cornered. "Back away!" She yelled at them. "All of you!"

"Hikari." A voice said. She saw Renji step into the room, they all made way for him.

She looked torn as she stared down at her drawn weapon; she dropped it with a loud clatter as she clutched her head again. She felt him carry her and quickly rush her out of the room and to 12th Division where Captain Kurotsuchi was waiting for them.

She clutched her head again and let out a gasp of agony as Renji followed the Captain; hot on their tail were Aizen, Unohana, Byakuya, and Ukitake.

She was placed on a table in an examination room and Kurotsuchi moved about, he produced a Syringe with green liquid in it and he injected her with it, moments later she went limp.

"It is as I planned." He said.

They all looked at him. "What are you talking about, Captain?" Renji asked, now thoroughly confused, as did everyone else.

"You see." He said. "When I was asked to remove this baboon's memories, I conducted an experiment, while I very much so destroyed her memories pertaining to things such as her insignificant relationships with you people." He gestured to her limp body. "I did not destroy her memories pertaining to her arrest, the circumstances under which she was arrested… and so on." He studied her.

"Why would you do that, Captain?" Aizen asked smoothly.

"Because," He started. "When she was convicted of treason, I for one did not care that this baboon was convicted of such an act – however… for curiosity's sake, I decided to leave those memories in tact."

"Tampering with ones memories and thoughts is a crime, Kurotsuchi-Taicho." Unohana said sweetly.

Mayuri didn't look pleased but he nodded. "Her memories will return slowly at first, and disjointed – she will not know the difference between reality and dreams." He sounded a bit too gleeful.

"But she won't remember… us?" Renji said.

"What you two did behind closed doors is none of my concern." Mayuri said, Renji blushed scarlet as he grumbled, not wanting to yell at a Captain. "But to think that the baboon Hiroyuki Hikari is different before and after is an idiot's approach and I blame no one but you – I did not alter her personality, no matter how much I wish I did… I merely selected memories to take out, and sealed others away. This –" He held up the empty syringe. "Will ease the process of unlocking the memories I have chosen to lock away."

"How long will it take?" Renji asked.

"Who knows?" Mayuri said. "If it were up to me I would have her locked up here like the wonderful test-rat that she is –"

Renji wanted to yell at him but a gentle hand from Unohana stopped him. "Kurotsuchi-Taicho, Hikari-Chan isn't a test-rat, I would like to keep an eye on her but allow her to resume her normal life."

Mayuri scoffed. "This child does not have a normal life. But very well." He said as he allowed Renji to carry her away. "In due time I will get to examine her thoroughly, right now it matters not." He waved them away.

As they walked away from 12th, Ukitake fell into step with Renji. "If I may be so bold, Abarai-Kun." He said. "Maybe it isn't about knowing the person… but about getting to know them again." He smiled gently.

Renji looked down at her; the accusation of treachery did not come until after a successful kidnapping attempt, she had disappeared for three days and when she returned Aizen had expressed concern about how she had just reappeared. Her memory was taken shortly after and she never had the chance to say what had happened to her through-out her captivity.

In fact, now that he thought about it – she wasn't even given a trial.

Renji paused as he looked down at her, and then he thought about Rukia. Something was most definitely going on and Abarai Renji was afraid it had something to do with two people who were closest to him. He took her back to 11th Division where Ikkaku was waiting. It was not every day you saw Madarame Ikkaku look worried, but Hikari used to be his favorite sparring partner, and though he wouldn't admit it, she was probably his favorite person.

"What's goin' on?" Ikkaku asked.

Renji shrugged. "Kurotsuchi-Taicho said that he didn't take away all of her memories, and when she gets the ones he didn't take away back… she might be able to clear her name."

A grin appeared on his face. "I like the sound of that."

Now it was just a matter of time.


	16. Watched

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, you are awesome.

* * *

When she woke up her head was throbbing, she sat up and saw she was in her room once more. Her throat felt dry.

"Here." A voice said.

She looked up. "Renji." She croaked.

"No one else would sit here with you." He shrugged.

"That's nice to know." She said dryly as she took the glass of water from him. She sipped it and instantly felt better. "What happened?" She asked.

"… You're getting some of your memories back." He said slowly.

She looked up. "All of them?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head. "No." He shifted. "… There's something we didn't tell you."

She frowned. "What else?"

"Shut up, idiot." He said as he glared at her. "This is serious."

She fell silent.

"You were kidnapped." He said. "But brought back and that is why they suspected you of treachery."

She frowned and then she looked down at her knees. "Oh…"

"Look." He said. "I… haven't…"

"Been fair to me?" She offered.

This made him scowl. "Would you listen?"

"Sorry." She said.

"I couldn't see past the person you used to be, I wasn't fair to the person you've become… so…" He stuck out his hand. "Abarai Renji, Lieutenant of the Sixth Division under Kuchiki Byakuya."

She shook his hand. "Hiroyuki Hikari, Fourth Seat of the Eleventh Division under Zaraki Kenpachi… nice to meet you." She said.

He pulled his hand away. They sat there awkwardly before she got up and she rummaged through her trunk, she pulled out her Shihakusho and she forced him to get out of the room. She walked out of the room and Renji stared at her dryly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I want to go out." She said. "The last time I was here was brief; I want to see more of Soul Society." She shrugged. "Plus, I should get some training in; maybe I'll get Ikkaku-San to help me."

Renji wondered if she should be out and about but he said nothing as she walked out of the Barracks. He simply followed her as she walked happily out to the street. Before long they were drinking with Rangiku despite it being midday.

If Renji didn't know better he would have thought she was faking it… He realized she was. His eyes narrowed as she downed a saucer of Sake… She was up to something. The more they drank the more Rangiku became tipsy, and Renji only pretended to drink and be drunk, he noticed Hikari still had her stamina when it came to drinking, her cheeks were only a little flushed but she was as sober as ever.

When they left he noticed she was looking around. "What are you up to?" He asked.

She looked up at him and blinked once before she turned her head. "I'm looking for Rukia." She said simply.

He let out an annoyed sigh. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

"You're too busy being bossed around by Byakuya." She stated simply as she walked ahead of him.

He groaned. "She's that way." He said dryly.

She turned and followed him as he led her to Rukia. Hikari followed him into the building; it felt like he was sneaking her in as he held a pass. They walked into the holding cell unit as Hikari looked around at the empty cells, the final one held a form that sat silently with her back to them.

She gripped the bars with her hands tightly as she peered within. "Rukia?" She said.

The girl turned her violet gaze onto Hikari. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Hikari looked over at Renji and he stared right back. She scowled. "Do you mind?"

"You might want to break her out." He said.

"Of course I do." She said with a snort. "But maybe I want to talk about girl things with her." She said it bluntly.

He blushed and then left to stand at the end of the hallway; Rukia ran to the bars and lowered her voice as she kept her eyes on Renji. "Ichigo?"

"I was told to come here right after you were taken." She replied in an equally quiet voice. "Last I saw Urahara was with him." She looked at Rukia. "I have to tell you something." She said quickly, she glanced over at Renji and saw he was standing there awkwardly. "Kurotsuchi was caught messing with my memories."

"What?" Rukia said.

"Renji told me I was counted as a traitor." She said with a frown. "Is it true?"

"Yes." Rukia said. "However, I am sure he told you there were many that advocated you to not be executed – rather have your memories taken."

"What about Aizen?" She asked.

"When you were half mad – you were accusing him of kidnapping you." She said. "But we all knew that Aizen-Taicho was just too nice a guy and they thought that maybe it was just trauma – why?"

She gripped the bars tightly, ever since she remembered being in a lab the name Aizen Souske brought a chill to her bones. It was something she couldn't rightfully explain.

"Rukia." She said quietly.

"Yes?"

"What if you and I are somehow tied together?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"I mean – what you did was an offense – but don't you think it's being taken care of too harshly? There are rumors you're going to be executed with Soukyoku. Don't you think that's suspicious?" She asked silently. "And I was supposed to be executed too – until they took mercy on me – Rukia – this can't be a coincidence!"

Rukia regarded her silently. "How did Kurotsuchi-Taicho mess with your memories?" She asked.

"He said that he suppressed certain memories – memories that have things to do with my abduction." She said. "Soon I should be able to remember who abducted me – and why I was accused of treachery." Rukia nodded slowly and Hikari shook the bars slightly. "I'm getting you out of here, Moyashi." She promised. "I'm going to think of a way to do so."

"You can't Shunko your way through everything here." Rukia said.

There was a reckless, wolfish grin on Hikari's face, one that told her that she was willing to do anything – even if it was foolish – a smile she used to wear before her memory was taken away… before she was forced to change.

It was a grin Rukia liked to see, it told her that everyone's favorite meathead had something up her sleeve. Rukia trusted that look, instead of a hopeful grin she frowned. "You're already in precarious waters." She said slowly. "What do you possibly plan on doing?"

"You see." Hikari said quietly. "I need to help our Human buddies don't I?"

Rukia frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Ichigo is an idiot – but look at his history – do you really think he wouldn't try to rescue you? And then you have Chad who is Ichigo's… left arm –"

"Don't you mean right-hand man?" Rukia said dryly. Hikari never was the best when it came to things like that.

"Yeah! And then Orihime will probably tag along because she's so loyal… and Ishida because there is a pencil shoved up his –"

"Hikari." Rukia warned. She then looked at her curiously. "How do you plan on doing it?" She asked.

"As the old fart to let me go back to Karakura – he'll probably put a guard on me – I wasn't being taught by Yoruichi-Sensei for nothing." She muttered. "And plus, old Fart doesn't properly know about my speed, so I think I'm good."

Rukia nodded. "Do your best."

Hikari saluted her. "You know, for someone I hated when I first met her, you're not half bad, Moyashi." She said.

"STOP CALLING ME MOYASHI!" Rukia yelled at her.

Hikari started walking away. "See you later Moyashi!" She said as she waved over her shoulder.

"I'M NOT MOYASHI!" Rukia yelled after her but once the pair was gone she chuckled as she watched after them. When Hikari made a promise she always saw it through – Rukia knew she was going to survive – and yet – the knowledge that they would be using Soukyoku was indeed increasingly perplexing. Who was doing this? And mostly – why?

Renji followed Hikari as she cheerily walked through Seireitei, she waved to people as they passed; he guessed she assumed she knew them once upon a time, but all they did was give her weird looks. He knew her too well – she was definitely up to something.

He finally realized where they were walking. He yanked on her hair to stop her. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked her.

"I want to see Yamamoto-Soutaicho because I miss home too much." She said as she batted her eyes. He gave her a look that clearly said: 'Are you kidding me?' It was then she realized that Renji knew her for a very long time and probably knew when she was up to something. "Okay, so I want to go back to Karakura – maybe I can help Ichigo break Rukia out –"

He suddenly grabbed her shoulders. "Don't say that because that is exactly what got you in trouble the last time!" He said. "You trying to go against everyone for some crazy –"

She stared up at him. "Last time?" She asked quietly. "Renji… is someone watching me?" She asked as she pushed away from him.

His eyes shifted about. "What are you talking about?"

"I am!" She hissed.

He was about to say something but in a blink she was gone, as if she didn't look suspicious before – she sure did now. He was aware of this hidden Onmitsukido that were watching them before he sped off after her.

Seriously – when had she gotten so fast?

He found her in the training grounds he used to frequent when he was in 11th. She sat on a rock, her legs crossed, and there was a glare on her face. "Took you long enough." She said dryly.

"How did you know?"

"I'm not stupid." She said. "And I've figured out they probably told you to watch me too, didn't they."

When he didn't say anything she leaned back on her hands and he sat beside her. "How'd you figure that out?"

"You made amends this morning." She said as she looked at him. "I figure you don't like me all that much – you've been keeping a close eye on me… and you don't seem the type to stick to some girl who lost her memory." She said simply. "I figured they realized that whatever history you had with me would…" She looked away. "So, am I right?" She asked.

He nodded simply.

"I wanted to save Rukia because…" She said quietly. "Because if she can be saved – maybe I can –"

"But –"

"You can say that everything is fine for me." She said. "But I see the looks your captain and the short white-haired one gives me – the Onmitsukido following me – these people don't trust me… not by a long shot… sure I mean Kenpachi probably does – and everyone else – your friends… our friends… trust me…" She shook her head. "But if the people high up on the food-chain don't trust me I might as well just hand myself in to be executed with Rukia for whatever the hell it is I did." She crossed her legs as she frowned. "Maybe when I remember just what the hell happened to me – I can clear my name – and Rukia's while I'm at it… something tells me… deep down – that whatever happened to me – might be happening to Rukia." She looked at him again.

"Your situation was different." He said.

"I don't see how." She said.

"That's because you don't remember how it happened!" He said, she could see anger in his eyes – and maybe even a bit of agony. "You don't know what it was like to watch you be convicted in front of all of Soul Society. To not know if you're innocent of guilty! You were yelling nonsense – blaming Aizen-Taicho – Ichimaru-Taicho…" He shook his head. "How could anyone believe that?"

"You were close to me, yes?" She asked as she sat up.

"Yes." He said.

"And you didn't think to assume that maybe I might have been right?" She asked.

"You were accusing captains!" He yelled at her.

"Why would I lie?!" She yelled back at him. "Now I wouldn't know because my memories are gone!" She got up and she began to stomp about. "I was put through _hell_ as a mortal child because of an accusation that may or might have not been true!" She was furious. "I was called crazy – I was picked on – for goodness sakes – I picked fights and never got away with it!" She pointed at him. "I never had anyone to stand up for me! Now that I hear that you were one of the closest people to me – you didn't stand up for me then?" She dropped her hands. "You're a coward."

"You can't even remember that day!" He yelled at her angrily.

"Of course your precious honor is worth so much more." She spat. "And trying to surpass Byakuya – you could never stand to be convicted like me, could you?" She said. He was silent. She hit her head with her fists. "Do you think I like this?!" She yelled at him. "Not being able to remember who I was – my friends? If I was loved or not?!" She had tears in her eyes but he doubted they were from sadness, her eyes was angry and her face looked like it was about to burst. "Do you think I like walking around thinking I'm a criminal when I know my past – the things that will exonerate me are locked in this stupid head of mine and there is nothing I can do to remember myself?" She sat down as she clutched her head. "It makes me feel useless!"

He got up and walked towards her; she dropped her hands and stared into them. "Of course you wouldn't know." She said. "You have your happy memories of the old Hikari…" She clenched her fists tightly, so tightly hew nails cut small crescents into her palms. She looked up when his hands moved to cover hers; she looked up at him and saw an unreadable expression on his face.

"What did you see?" He asked her. "When we walked in – you almost attacked everyone – what did you see?"

"I was in a lab…" She said as she grabbed his hands in her tightly. "And there were tubes – and needles – all hooked up into my skin –" She frowned. "They said… my body was compatible… that it would not withstand… whatever it is they wanted to do."

"They?" He said.

"Two voices… there were two voices." She nodded. "And I tried to scream out – but I couldn't – it was like there was something on my mouth – or in it – I'm not sure…" She shook her head. "But it felt so real… and then when Aizen walked in – I just… felt so terrified…" She looked up at him, her face was pleading for him to believe her. "I don't know what it all means – but maybe – maybe he has a shady past – please… believe me…"

He studied her face and he looked down at her hands, they were clutching his tightly, she was terrified. He looked up at her again. "I believe you." He said quietly. "But there isn't a thing we do…"

"The only good thing about Kurotsuchi messing around with my head is that whatever happened – will eventually come to light – I just need to know that I have someone on my side here – because the only other person who can is in prison – and I feel like I should turn to you for something like this… its like a memory I guess – a memory here –" She removed one of her hands to gesture to her heart.

He nodded. "For now, let's keep this between ourselves." He said as he pulled his hand away, reluctant to do so but he had to. "You don't want to get into any more trouble – and just accept that wherever you go Onmitsukido will follow."

She nodded as she looked down at her knees. He had never seen her look so…

Vulnerable.

She stared into her hands, she was determined to find a way to save herself and Rukia even if no one wanted to listen, but at the moment it looked like Renji did want to help her – even if he was reluctant to do so.

And just what was that look on his face he gave her when she looked up at him?

She didn't like feeling so out of the loop on her own life. It was like she was in it – but she wasn't allowed to claim anything within it – if she wasn't going to help from the outside – she sure as hell was going to help on the inside.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her as he pulled her from her reverie.

She looked up and studied his face; she had to admit he was easy on the eyes; he had a stubborn glint in his eyes and while most people would have found the tattoos on his face scary she found them to be… cool. She thought about her superior, Madarame Ikkaku – if she wanted to help Rukia she would have to get stronger than she already was, and she had a feeling she could trust Ikkaku with a secret better than she could Renji, despite the fact that she had the feeling that he used to be close to her in a way that transcended just a normal friendship.

"I'm thinking…" She started. "That I need to see Baldy." She said quietly.


	17. All I Am

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, you are awesome.

* * *

There was a loud explosion that shook the area, Renji sat at a safe distance as he watched Hikari push herself out of the crater Ikkaku made after he attacked her. She glared up at him as he crouched in the sky to jeer at her. "Is that the best you can do?" He yelled down at her.

She glared up at him as she gripped her weapon tightly. She then shot into the air after him and their blades locked once more before they summoned Shikai.

Hikari winced as his staff separated and the blade swung and cut her arm. Ikkaku did not fare much better as two of her blades snapped past his and got his arm. The man was a monster, but he was not as bad as Kenpachi, not by far.

And yet it all felt familiar.

When they stopped they were both bloody and bruised, they joined Renji who looked concerned for both of them but Hikari chuckled as she nodded. "That was good." She nodded as she tied her hair back; it had fallen from the tie when Ikkaku's blade got a bit too close for comfort. Ikkaku got up and then he crouched before her as he put a hand atop her head.

She blinked in surprise as he smirked. "Welcome back, Brat."

She smiled brightly and patted his bald head. "Thank you Pachinko!" She said, she had overheard Yachiru call him that earlier in the day and she decided to use it, she smirked at him but then winced when his grip tightened on her head.

"What did you say?" He said.

"Ow!" She said as she punched him in the face.

Renji sighed as the pair began to fight again, this time with their fists, he gasped when they tumbled off the cliff but when he could still hear their yelling he decided they were fine.

The days seemed to go by slowly in Soul Society for Hikari, she was apprehensive, her nights were plagued by dreams about being treated like a science experiment, and those dreams always physically hurt when she woke up from them. Renji had indeed been told to watch her, and the Onmitsukido were never too far behind, Hikari learned to not care for them despite the fact she knew she was being watched closely.

She was walking alone through Seireitei, her parents had invited her to have dinner with them and she did not say no, Renji was supposed to join them – after all, he was her babysitter.

She scoffed at the very thought but never voiced it.

As she walked she felt another presence that terrified her, she turned around and saw Aizen, she let out a sigh; she had been told that Aizen was a docile captain, he had a nice face that did not give off any hostility, yet why she was afraid of him was beyond her. "Ah, Hikari-San." He greeted with a grin.

"Good evening Aizen-Taicho." She said with a bow.

"If you are free, would you join me for a cup of tea?" He asked.

She fought back a frown as she forced an easy grin. "Sorry, I'm off to join my parents for dinner; I hardly see them these days." She waved. Goodbye!"

He nodded and watched her run off. As she sprinted off she ran right into Renji causing them both to fall back. "Ow!" He said.

"Sorry." She said as she rubbed her forehead. Any other girl would have admired how rough his chest was, but she was annoyed at the stinging in her forehead from running in to it. He was rubbing the sore spot. "Was running away from Aizen, he gives me the creeps." She got up and held out her hand to him.

He rolled his eyes but accepted her hand and let her help him up.

"So, watch-puppy –" She said as she let go. "I have to go see my parents –"

"I'm not a watch-puppy!" He yelled at her.

She shrugged. "You sure as hell are not a watch-dog, so come along Puppy-San." She said as she put her hands in her pockets and she walked towards the apartment her parents shared. He grumbled the whole way. As they walked Hikari paused and looked at the tower she knew they would be moving Rukia in to. She frowned and continued on her way.

Hikari knocked on the door and Renji stood there a bit awkwardly, she then smiled when her mother appeared, her blond hair was in a side-braid and she was not wearing her Shihakusho, rather she was dressed in her human clothing. "You're here!" She said happily. "Come in." She ushered them in, for Hikari it was like going home. She smiled gently as she kicked her shoes off and she saw her father walking into the kitchen.

"Kari!" He said.

She hugged him, tightly. He chuckled and then nodded to Renji. She then left her father to look around the house. It felt familiar, like she knew it. The apartment was small, a living room, two bedrooms and one bathroom, a major step down from the big house that Urahara took over. She walked to one of the two doors, this one was shut and the doorknob had a thin layer of dust.

"That's your room." Junichi said as he appeared. "Or was."

"Can I?" She said.

He nodded. She turned the doorknob and opened the door; it creaked loudly as she did. When she walked in the dying light of the setting sun filled the room with a blood-red light, she clicked on the light as she looked around. The room was almost bare but there was a pull that was so strange. She looked at the bed and as if looking at a ghost she could almost see herself sitting on it with her feet in the air, a much younger Renji was sitting there too. She frowned as she turned away from it. She hated the room, her body felt like it belonged there, but her mind didn't know why. Junichi put a gentle hand on her shoulder as he led her out of the room. She suddenly wanted to leave this place. "Did we always live here?" She asked him.

"No." Junichi said. "We had a home on the outskirts of the 2nd District of Rukongai." He led her to the living room where Minako was setting dinner, Renji was helping her. "We moved here when we were appointed to the Gotei… you were very young, sometimes we would go back to Rukongai on vacations."

"That's nice." She said. She suddenly hated the apartment, the place she grew up in but couldn't remember.

Junichi glanced at Renji as they noted the bitterness in her tone. They sat down to eat, dinner was silent and awkward, Minako tried her best to lighten the mood, but Hikari had withdrawn into herself as she glanced around. She could feel them glancing towards her every so often.

When dinner was done she walked back towards 11th Division with Renji. "You used to visit me." She said.

"Yes, I did." He nodded.

"Why?"

"I keep telling you we were close." He said. "What more do you need?"

She fell silent as she felt her head throb slightly. Her skin felt hot and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She normally felt this when she got flashbacks in her dreams. Renji was about to say something but she sped off. "Oi!" He yelled after her as he raced off after her.

She slammed the door shut behind her, she had never had a flashback when she was awake, and the worst part was they were always bits and pieces. She clutched her head as she sat on her bed. Renji burst in. "What the hell's wrong with you?!" He yelled at her, but not unkindly. He was worried.

"Get out." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Hikari?" He rushed to her side.

"I said get out!" She said.

"What the hell is happening?" He said.

Her whole body was shaking and sweat rolled down her face. "I'm remembering." She said. "L-Like that one night –" She shut her eyes tightly as she winced. Her knuckles were white as her fingers dug into her head like she was trying to crush her own skull. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them away and he waited.

She let out a small sigh as she fell to her side. He pulled his hands away as he stared down at her with concern.

"Rukia was there." She whispered quietly. "Rather, the picture of Rukia, on a screen."

He stared at her evenly as she pushed herself up. Her body shook with the strain. He helped her up. She pushed him away and she got up as she ran her hands through her hair. He watched her as she walked to her small window. "You should leave." She said quietly as she stared out the grimy glass.

He got up. "Hikari –"

"Please, just go." She said.

He stared at her silently and then he nodded before he left. She heard the door click gently. She shook her head and then she went to her pack, someone had retrieved things for her from her home on earth earlier, she opened it and a letter fell out from Yoruichi. She hadn't read it earlier but she wondered if it was important. She opened the letter and saw the neat scrawl of her teacher. It simply gave her directions to a place in the outskirts of Rukongai, and a name.

Shiba Kuukaku.

She began to lightly pack and she got up. 'Sorry Renji, but I'm going to do things my way.' She thought as she stuck the letter into her Shihakusho she then placed a note on her table knowing that Renji would be there the following morning to look for her, she knew he would see it. She opened the door and found Kenpachi; the man was massive and unmovable as he stood taller than her door, and wider. "C-Captain!" She exclaimed.

"Runnin' off?" He said.

She grabbed her things tightly. She then nodded. "Yes, Captain, I have to do what I think is right –" She said.

He stepped aside. "When you get back don't be a whimp." He said. "We're fightin'."

She nodded. "Thank you." She said and then she sprinted off. She glanced around and she could feel the eyes of the Onmitsukido on the door, waiting for her to burst out like they knew she was up to something. Kenpachi joined her and opened the door; she sped off faster than anyone could blink. She wasn't even sorry she was leaving, she was only sorry for Renji if he got into any trouble because of her.

The night air was cool, as she ran as fast as she could she put her hair up in a tight bun, she needed to find this Shiba Kuukaku before it was too late.

She stopped when she was at the outskirts of Rukongai. The fields glowed under the full moon, and she knew she was safely out of Seireitei. Her legs were burning from all that running but she knew she couldn't stop herself now. She looked around and then she pulled out the letter, she was supposed to show it to this Kuukaku woman, whoever the hell she was. She let out a grunt when she saw the description of the house. 'Whatever looks flashy.'

'Head of the Shihoin clan my butt.' She thought. 'She hasn't the slightest shred of formality in these stupid letters.' She suddenly glanced around as if Yoruichi would jump out of nowhere to attack her. She shifted her pack and Zanpakuto before she walked off looking for anything 'flashy'. And then she found it. Two massive arms carrying a banner with her name emblazoned on it. 'Oy…' She thought with a sigh as she eyes the massive tube sticking out from the ground behind the small house, to her it looked like an industrial smokestack. She walked towards it and stopped when two identical men stopped her.

"Who are you, stranger? You look like a Shinigami!" They said in unison. "We are Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko and we will most definitely not let you pass. Leave before we kill you."

She pulled out the letter. "I was sent here by Shihoin Yoruichi-Sama!" She said as she bowed to them.

"Yoruichi-Sama!" They both exclaimed.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Sorry!" They said as they let her pass, one of them, she thought his name to be Koganehiko, led her in. "If we had known you were with Yoruichi-Sama –"

"You know her?" Hikari asked.

He nodded. "This way please." He said.

She nodded and they walked down a very long set of stairs which ended in a hallway. "Koganehiko?" A strong female voice said. "Is someone visiting at this hour?"

"Y-Yes." Koganehiko said in surprise.

"Admit her."

Hikari watched as the door opened. In the room sat a woman who lounged there, a white headdress was tied about her head over black locks. She was smoking out of a pipe but she wore a sleeping Yukata. "Shinigami?" She demanded.

She got in and got onto her knees. "I'm sorry for coming here so late, Shiba-Dono." She said as she bowed to the woman. "I was sent here by Shihoin Yoruichi." She held out the letter.

"Yoruichi, you say?"

"She's my Sensei." Hikari nodded.

"You're the Hiroyuki girl." She said. Hikari noticed she was missing an arm, and to it the stub Katana was tied. She grabbed the letter and scanned it with her eyes. She then looked up at Hikari again; she girl's head was bowed to the ground. She snorted as she shifted her seat. "You're the one they've accused of treason and had her memory wiped."

"Yes." She said silently.

"Well," Kuukaku said as she studied her. "I guess I have no choice." Hikari looked up at her. "Are you running from Soul Society?"

"There is something I need to do." Hikari said. "But they keep stopping me from doing it because they think… they think I'm a traitor."

"Are you?" Kuukaku demanded.

"No, ma'am." She stared Kuukaku in the eye. "All I am is someone who is willing to prove her innocence – and save the life of a friend."

Kuukaku nodded. "My one rule, no Shihakusho in this household if you wish to keep the peace within it."

Hikari nodded. "I understand." She said.

"Welcome aboard."

The next day Hikari pun on loose fitting pants that hit just above her ankles, and she wore a halter-top so that when she practiced Shunko the fabric wouldn't burn off and she would have another ruined shirt. She also met Kuukaku's brother… Ganju.

He was a massive brute; Hikari understood why Kuukaku told her to not wear her Shihakusho because it was apparent that Ganju had a deep rooted hatred for Shinigami. Hikari didn't feel like having a sit-down with him to see why, so she kept quiet and did whatever Kuukaku told her to do.

But that did not mean the pair did not argue.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ganju yelled at her.

"WAXING THE FLOORS!" She yelled back as she threw the dirty rag at his face.

He tore it off and began to shake his fist. "You're doing it all wrong!" He yelled at her.

"I'm doing it just fine!" She got up and kicked him in the stomach, sending him sliding into the wall.

He sat up and clutched his face. "BRAT!"

"IDIOT!" She yelled back. "I'm doing just fine!"

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Kuukaku yelled at them before she kicked Hikari in her back, sending her flying into the wall beside Ganju, she then stomped off muttering something about loud annoying people.

In Seireitei Renji was heading off to 11th Division to see Hikari so they could go train with Ikkaku. At least that was the plan. He walked into the building and waved to several familiar people as he passed, they nodded back to him and he went to the stairs before he climbed to the second story. He went to her door and knocked.

There was no answer.

He knocked again. "Hikari?" He said.

Still, no one answered. He opened the door and saw that she was not there, her room was neat, as it always was so no one had taken her. But where was she?

He turned to see Kenpachi. "Captain!" He exclaimed and then bowed. "Good morning –"

"Don't bother lookin' she left." Kenpachi said as he walked away.

"Left? Left where?" He exclaimed.

"Che, like I know." He said before he rounded a corner.

Renji hissed a curse as he looked around the room; he saw a note on the table, he walked over to it and then he picked it up. It was from Hikari.

He looked down at the messy scrawl. Her handwriting really was terrible.

'_Puppy-Chan, _

_By the time you find this I will be gone, don't find me, if you do – I will harm you. Seriously, do not look for me, I need to do this, I need to find a way to save Rukia, and myself. _

_Hikari.'_

What the hell did any of this have with saving herself? He sat down and thought about if it for a very long time before it occurred to him. She said Rukia had something to do with her dreams… maybe if she saved Rukia – she could remember who kidnapped her, and remember if she was innocent or not.

He folded the note and put it in his Shihakusho. He could not keep her disappearance a secret, that he knew, the Onmitsukido would be everywhere within moments and he would be in trouble because he was watching her.

He let out a sigh. 'What have you done?' He thought before he left the room.


	18. INVASION!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, you are awesome.

* * *

Renji grimly stared out his window; he had gotten an order that he would accompany Kuchiki Rukia to the Senzaikyu. It felt like he was being punished for the disappearance of Hikari. He felt frustrated with himself for just letting her slip past him like that, but he had done nothing to look for her, and he did not insist they look for her. He pushed himself up and then he prepared himself to go see Rukia.

He was accompanied by the guard as he walked into the prison, Rukia sat in the chair without moving a single muscle but when he entered she spoke up. "It's a little early for my execution, don't you think, Renji?"

He clenched his fists as he studied her back. "I'm here to accompany you to the Senzaikyu." He said quietly as the guards pulled her up and began to bind her, her eyes were empty as she stared up at him before they placed the cloth upon her head. Slowly he began to lead them, he didn't want to do this – but he had to… he had orders. He knew if Hikari was here she would have probably run in, grabbed Rukia, killed the guard, and knocked him unconscious before taking her away.

At least, the old Hikari would have done that… This Hikari was unpredictable, he couldn't even figure out she would chose to run away.

There were reports of five people trying to break into Seireitei since Hikari's escape, what they wanted was beyond him, but it was rumored that one of them was a Shinigami with orange hair and a Zanpakuto as tall as him. If he remembered correctly that was how that idiot human his Captain took down, did that mean Rukia had a chance?

Did it mean Hikari wanted to help them too?

Hikari got used to being around Kuukaku and Ganju who would run off with his gang on their hogs, she had threatened to cook one of their hogs when she and Ganju fought, and this earned her a full day of heavy lifting.

It was one morning she was sitting in the room Kuukaku had given her, which was really nothing more than a broom cupboard, she heard crashing and fighting in one of the rooms, she got up and put her hair up as she walked out of the room and down the hall. She saw Ganju fighting a very familiar person, "ICHIGOOOO!" She cried out as she jumped into the midst of their scuffle, she wrapped her arms around both their necks and smashed their heads into each other. Kuukaku nodded appraisingly.

"I think I like you now." She said.

"K-Kari? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He yelled at her as he pulled her into a headlock, she was forced to let go of Ichigo and Ganju.

"I ran from Soul Society to live here with Baboon Butt and his sister." She said and then spotted Orihime, Ishida, and Chad who were watching this with odd looks. She saluted them. "Sa! Pencil, Hime-Chan, and CHADDO!" She saw a black cat. "Ah! Yoruichi-Sensei!" She waved.

"You know Yoruichi-San?" Orihime asked.

"Of course I do." She said with a grin. "Taught me all I know!"

The cat looked unimpressed. "Release her, Ichigo."

She let out a gasp as she was dropped with a thud. "Ow." She groaned.

"Where's your Shihakusho?" Ichigo asked.

"No Shinigami in this house." She said. "Plus, Ganju took me to this guy and got me this!" She turned around and pointed to her left shoulder, they all gaped when they saw the tattoo that was there, it was an intricate lotus design.

Orihime frowned. "Are you sure it's okay, Kari-Chan?" She said quietly.

"Of course it is!" Hikari said as she turned around again and put her hands on her hips.

"Oi, idiot," Kuukaku told her. "Go change."

Hikari saluted her and then ran off to obey. She ran into her room and pulled her Shihakusho on before she strapped her Zanpakuto to her back; she then left the room and joined them again, this time in a room with a massive cannon through it. "So we're travelling by air?" She asked Kuukaku.

She nodded and then she looked up. "Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko, LIFT US UP!" Kuukaku yelled. They all gasped as the floor began to move upward, and the ceiling began to open up for them. "Amazed kids? This is my work!"

"THE KUUKAKU CANNON!" Ganju and Hikari exclaimed happily earning them both kicks to the backs of their head.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled at them.

"We're trying to advertise you!" Hikari yelled as she clutched the back of her head.

"Whatever she's been doing here turned her weird…" Ishida muttered to Chad who nodded silently. "This –" Ishida started. "This is no time to joke around! I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF TECHNICIAN YOU ARE BUT SHOOTING US WITH THAT THING IS IMPOSSIBLE!" He began to yell some more but Kuukaku through a ball at Ishida and it bounced right off his face.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked.

"Reishukaku," Kuukaku said. "Hold on to it and give it your Spiritual Energy."

Ichigo looked confused. "Give it my spiritual…" Ichigo frowned.

"Like when you do Kido, don't all Shinigami know how to do Kido?" She asked.

"He isn't a formally trained Shinigami." Yoruichi said.

She sighed. "Ganju!"

Ganju stepped to Ichigo who held the orb away from Ganju. Kuukaku looked annoyed and Hikari stepped forward as she punched them both upside the head. "I got this, idiots." She grumbled as she grabbed it. "Watch here fools." She focused her energy into her hands and then into the ball and around her a nice shield appeared.

"This is the cannonball." Kuukaku said as she knocked on the shield. "Listen up, if you think the wall around the city is the only barrier, you are dead wrong, the wall is made by a mineral that completely blocks out Spiritual Energy – if you don't make a hole in the wall, you won't be able to get in. More importantly this mineral releases a Spiritual Energy wave from the cut surfaces – in other words – above the ground, and under the ground the city is protected -"

"Meaning." Hikari said as she cut in. "If we try to fly in – we'll get smashed into nothing… that's where Kuukaku-San's invention comes into play, this sphere I am in is like a glass ball –" She said as Kuukaku knocked on it, it let out a nice ringing sound. "This method will help Kuukaku-San shoot us _in_ to Seireitei." She said. "Any questions?" She asked.

They looked too stunned for words. Kuukaku snapped her fingers and Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko appeared and grabbed them. "TO THE TRAINING ROOM YOU GO!"

Hikari dropped the shield as she watched them go down below. Hikari sat down and tossed the ball over her shoulder to Kuukaku, Yoruichi jumped into her lap as Ganju looked at his sister. "You're really going to help them?" He asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Kuukaku asked him.

"I won't do it! I will never help a Shinigami! No matter what you say to bro!" He exclaimed.

Hikari contented herself with scratching Yoruichi behind the ears; her teacher couldn't help but purr.

"Ganju." Kuukaku said. "I told you to never bring that up,"

"Sis –" He said quietly.

"Go, you're done here." She said. "And don't let them see that pathetic look of yours."

Ganju ran off leaving the women alone. Hikari stared in the direction she knew Seireitei was. "You don't have to help us if you don't need to." Hikari said.

"I said I'm not talking about this." Kuukaku said silently. She silently sat beside Hikari as Yoruichi moved to sit between them.

"Yoruichi-Sensei." Hikari said. "I wanted to wait to speak to you away from the others."

"What is it?" The cat said.

"… Did you know about my situation?" She asked.

"Yes, I did." Yoruichi said. "There are few who do not." The cat licked its paw. "Your point?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi has tampered with my brain." She said. "And slowly, day by day – I'm remembering what happened to me." She said quietly. "So far I know someone tried to use me as a vessel for some sort of super-energy… to destroy Soul Society… what do you know about this?"

"I don't." Yoruichi said but Hikari had a feeling she was being lied to but she didn't say a thing about it.

"Oh." She breathed out. She suddenly thought about Renji, she wondered what he was doing, and if he was okay. Kuukaku got up and both she and Yoruichi left Hikari enveloped in her own thoughts.

She stared at the grassy fields and let her mind wander, had she ever been there? She could almost see herself running through the fields, but what was a memory – and was a wish?

Someone sat beside her and held out a bowl of rice, she looked up at Chad and she thanked him as she grabbed it. She didn't expect him to say anything until he spoke. "You ran away." He said.

She paused from adjusting her chopsticks. "Yeah," She said quietly. "I had to run away – they were watching me 24/7 for a crime – I didn't commit." She felt a lump in her throat form. "They said I'm a traitor."

"Are you?" He said.

"I'm not a traitor." She said silently.

He silently ate his rice, and she let out a quite sigh, she began to eat too. When she was done Chad left her after grabbing her bowl, she laid on her back on the platform and put her arms under her head as she stared up at he sky, the stars were beginning to appear. She heard noises about her. She sat up and looked around curiously. "Hello?" She called out silently. She got off the platform and looked around, she suddenly gasped when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head.

The following morning they were all ready to go into Soul Society. "Where's Hikari-San?" Uryuu said as he noticed she was missing.

Kuukaku looked around and shrugged. "She just vanished."

"Shouldn't we go look for her?" Orihime asked.

"No." Kuukaku said. "Apparently she makes a habit of running off, now – let us get down to business."

Renji grumbled as he stood in the room with the rest of the lieutenants, the talk he had with Aizen was still fresh in his mind. As he waited they heard the alarm. 'INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS IN THE CITY!' They all ran out to see something hit the shield surrounding Seireitei.

"It's breaking in!" Someone cried out.

All over Seireitei these Intruders appeared, Renji realized that Hikari was probably with these people so he sped off to try and find her.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were by his side. "Do you think the Brat could be with them?" Ikkaku asked.

Renji nodded and looked at them. "Please keep an eye out for her, Ikkaku-San, Ayasegawa-San. If someone else finds her…" He trailed off and then nodded before running off. Renji ran off in the opposite direction. As he went off in search of Hikari he was stopped by a black butterfly ordering him to head to prevent the intruders from heading to the Senzaikyu so he changed his course. Hikari would have to wait now, orders needed to come first.

She groaned in pain, and then she panicked, it was just like in her dreams, she was hooked up to machines, she cried out in terror as she began to fight the restraints, she tore the tubes from her arms and chest as she sat up. She found herself in a lab, and just like her memory her face was on a screen, as was Rukia's. Except on Rukia's face there was now a tick mark. She frantically looked around and found a way out, she saw her Zanpakuto was not with her, she could worry about that later; she needed to get out.

She found herself walking through winding paths, when she finally found a ladder she climbed up and found herself staring at a door; she pushed it open and climbed out as she dusted herself off. She was about to walk off but she felt something wet drip on her. She paused and looked at her arm and saw blood… She gasped and looked up to find her Zanpakuto holding someone to the wall.

That someone was Captain Aizen.

She clutched at her stomach as she took a step back as she watched in horror. 'Did I do that?' She thought fearfully.

She felt her heart stop altogether when she heard a shriek of terror from somewhere behind her. She turned around to see Hinamori, Rangiku, Hisagi Shuuhei, and others. They all looked at her in terror. "Kari – did you –?" Rangiku started.

"No, I didn't." She said in fear. "I didn't –"

"Good morning!" Someone greeted.

Hinamori turned around and looked as Captain Ichimaru Gin joined them, Hikari's terror only increased as she stepped back. "IT WAS YOU!" Hinamori shrieked as she drew her Zanpakuto to attack the captain, but Kira, his Lieutenant stopped her before his blade could land on Gin.

She wanted to watch the fight but Onmitsukido were upon her. She yelled out when they restrained her as Suì-Feng appeared. "Hiroyuki Hikari, you are to be apprehended for Treason and the murder of Souske Aizen."

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" She shrieked as they dragged her off. She began to twist about to try to break free from them. Power restraining cuffs were placed about her wrists. Suì-Feng didn't look convinced. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" She yelled out again as tears forced themselves down her face. "I WAS FRAMED!"

"That's the excuse you used last time." Suì-Feng said. "Take her to the holding cells."

She was about to say something but she was whisked off.


	19. Innocent

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, you are awesome.

* * *

She was thrown into a holding cell, she could tell it wasn't a high-security one like she assumed they would put her in – but rather a very basic one, her Zanpakuto was taken from her and once the bars were lowered she could feel them suppress her Spiritual Energy. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" She yelled through the bars. "WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" She shook the bars angrily. She suddenly let out a pained groan as her body began to shake. 'Not now.' She pleaded in her head. She let out a pained cry as she clutched her head and she collapsed.

_She was hooked up to machines; on a screen she could see Rukia's face, she had never felt more terrified in her life, not even when she met Kenpachi for the very first time after she graduated from Shino Academy. 'She is not a carrier, Aizen-Sama.' Someone said._

_She tried to turn her head to spot the speaker but she couldn't, the person sounded suspiciously like Ichimaru Gin. Terror seized her heart, he had always creeped her out – but this was taking it to a new level. _

_'I thought you said she was compatible.' Another voice said. This voice sounded like Aizen's voice. 'Out of everyone within the Academy it is known that Hiroyuki Hikari was one of the students to progress fast, if the Hogyoku was to be hidden in a body strong enough to hide it – it would be within the body of Hiroyuki Hikari.'_

_What did all of this mean? Why was her body compatible with this Hogyoku thing – and what did they want with her? _

_'You see,' Aizen said. 'Urahara Kisuke longed to use a living soul to store the Hogyoku within – and he has done so, if this woman does not possess it, than the other one does …' He paused for a moment. 'I have no need for her.'_

She let out a gasp as she pushed herself off the floor, the man that had kidnapped her was Aizen – Aizen had framed her, and Gin was an accomplice. She stared at the floor as her sweat dripped to the floor. "I'm innocent." She whispered quietly.

"Kari?" A voice said.

She pulled herself up using the bars. "Rangiku-San!" She exclaimed, her eyes were wide. "I didn't do it – I didn't kill Aizen-Taicho!"

"I believe you Kari." She said. "I don't think you could do anything like that – but they found Renji…" She trailed off.

Kari frowned. "What do you mean they found Renji? What was he doing?"

"He fought one of the intruders – Kari… he isn't doing very well." Rangiku looked troubled. "He has been imprisoned."

"What? Why?" She gripped the bars tightly.

"For letting the Intruders pass him…"

Hikari stared down at the floor as she thought about this. "I need to see him." She said. "Rangiku-San, please – I need to see him – something tells me I need to see him."

Rangiku hesitated. "They are allowing you that before they move you." She said.

"Move me? What do you mean move me?" Hikari asked.

"To Second Division…"

Hikari's face paled. They usually took people who had no chance of getting out to the Second Division holding cells. "On whose orders?" She asked.

"There was a letter from Aizen-Taicho…" Rangiku said uneasily. "Condemning you… saying… you traded secrets to someone in Hueco Mundo…"

"Why would I give intel to Hollows?" She asked. "I tell you – Aizen kidnapped me! And Ichimaru – I –" She fell silent when someone opened the door; Suì-Feng appeared and shackled her. She was led to the Sixth Division holding cells where Renji was lying in one, his hands were bound and he was heavily bandaged. She suddenly felt guilty, had she not run off – he probably wouldn't be there. She sat on his bedside as she stared down at him.

"I'm Sorry." She whispered quietly. She reached forward and grasped one of his hands in hers. Sometimes she truly wondered what her relationship with Renji was – because sometimes at certain moments like the one she was in, her heart felt like it wanted to burst with some sort of emotion she couldn't really name. She grasped his hands tightly and even though he didn't respond she could feel how strong his grip was and the calluses on the pads o his fingers and on his palms from the hours of training he no doubt did every day. Silently she willed him to wake up – maybe she could tell him what she now knew – maybe he would defend her – but then again he was a prisoner just like she was.

"Hiroyuki." Suì-Feng said.

Hikari reluctantly let go, she got up and paused before she bent and placed a light kiss on his forehead before she let Suì-Feng lead her out of the cell. "I tell you I'm innocent." Hikari said quietly.

Suì-Feng wouldn't listen. Hikari had to get away but without her Zanpakuto she was useless. Yoruichi told her to not use Shunko unless in a dire situation. She clenched her fists; the shackles didn't suppress Spiritual Energy. She refused to let herself get captured. She would have to use Shunko, with the Onmitsukido and one of the fastest Captains behind her she couldn't make a single mistake.

As they walked she calculated her surroundings, on a wall in the distance she could see a black cat… Yoruichi. Hikari stared ahead as she considered all of the ways this could go wrong. She could be killed – amongst other things.

The cat always lingered in the distance – would Yoruichi come to her rescue?

No, that wasn't her teacher's style, she was the king to put Hikari in a tough situation and force her to get herself out. She tested the shackles a bit without being noticed. She had a feeling a good jolt of Shunko would probably break them off. But dare she try her Teacher's secret technique? What if Suì-Feng noticed it? She glanced to the cat and saw it nodded. Hikari stared ahead as the cat disappeared. She braced herself as she glanced around again and then when she felt it was right she summoned her energy. "SHUNKO!" She yelled, catching the Onmitsukido off-guard and they all flew back, even Suì-Feng was caught in the effect of Shunko as Hikari raced off, but moments later the Captain was on her again and they were fighting. Suì-Feng appeared to be shocked that this girl could keep up with all of her blows.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" The angry captain yelled as Hikari came crashing into the ground.

Hikari didn't feel like she had the need to answer. All she could think about was Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, and Renji – and when she thought of Aizen it made her mad. "I'm sorry Captain, I can't lose to you – I have something I need to do – and I know I can't win if I fight you – not without my Zanpakuto –" At that she took of quicker than Suì-Feng could blink. The Captain let out an angry yell, she had let that idiot Fourth Seat slip away, what confused the Captain was how the hell was that kid able to become so fast?

"Taicho?" One of her men said.

Suì-Feng eyed the sky before she turned on her heel and left, the girl had said something about Aizen and Ichimaru. It would be a lie to say the petite woman was not intrigued – if anything a part of her believed Hikari, something about Aizen never really sat too well with her. "Forget the girl." She said before she walked off. "We have other things to care for that is more important."

Hikari didn't stop until she was in some district in Rukongai, she didn't know which one – but by the improvised looks on their faces, she panted when she put her hands on her hips and she looked around, people looked at her oddly. 'I have to find Yoruichi.' She thought. She paused when she felt a familiar Spiritual Presence. It was in the distance but she could sense it anyways so she took off in its direction.

She was tired but she forced herself to keep going on, it didn't help that Inari was not with her, she was useless without Inari and the use of Shunko had weakened her. When she got to the source of the energy she collapsed.

Yoruichi stared down at her two students, one of which she had to carry in – the other had arrived herself, Hikari's Zanpakuto was strapped to Yoruichi's back she let out a sigh as she put her hands on her hips before she carried each one off to the place where she would have to train them some more.

When Hikari came to she found herself in a place similar to the underground training room, when she sat up she saw Yoruichi was sitting beside her. "Yoruichi-Sensei." She said with a groan.

"When was the last time you slept?" She asked.

"I don't know." She said. "I feel weak."

"You went up against a much stronger advisory." She said and handed Hikari her Zanpakuto.

"H-How –"

"I stole it for you." Yoruichi said with a grin. Hikari grinned and got up, it was then she noticed Ichigo, he looked injured.

"K-Kari?!" He yelled.

"Ichigo." She said.

"What the hell?! You just vanished –" He started.

"I was kidnapped." She said. "When I came to, I was in a lab – just like when I was kidnapped before I left Soul Society – and then when I found my way out… I saw Aizen –" She looked angry. "What are we doing here?"

"I'm going to make Ichigo stronger so that he can fight the others." Yoruichi said.

"How many days do you have?" Hikari asked, knowing how her teacher worked.

"Three days." Yoruichi replied.

Hikari regarded her for a long moment before she nodded. "I guess it would do me could to try and restore my Spiritual Energy." She said. "It feels depleted."

"It is." Yoruichi said.

Hikari paused as she rolled her shoulders. "Just how are you going to help him become stronger?" She asked quietly.

"I am going to teach him Bankai."

Hikari put her hands on her hips. "Oh, is that all? Well… Carry on." Hikari moved away from them, she saw the area was just like Urahara's Underground Training Room. She sat away from Yoruichi and Ichigo as they practiced; she sat cross-legged on the ground and placed her Zanpakuto across her lap. She let out a sigh and she closed her eyes as she placed her hands on her lap over the sword. 'Okay, let's do this.' She thought.

Within moments she was able to delve into the world of her Zanpakuto – he own inner world. She stood in a place that had many Sakura trees and a Shinto temple stood tall amongst them. She could hear the sound of a Shakuhachi somewhere in the distance. Slowly she followed it as pink blossoms rained down about her, she stopped in a garden that was intricate and in the center of the garden a breathtakingly beautiful women sat there. In her hands was the flute, Hikari moved to sit before her as she watched – the tune was known to her, it was an old tune that her father used to sing to her when she was younger.

Inari slowly ceased playing but the music did not stop, she placed the flute down on a cushion before she looked up at the Shinigami. "You are here for a reason, Hikari." She said.

Hikari placed her knuckled on the grass as she bowed to the spirit. "Inari-Sama," She said quietly as she stared at the vibrant grass. "I have come to ask for your help – as Shinigami and Zanpakuto Spirit – I ask we work as one." She said contritely.

Inari sat up. "You ask to learn Bankai." She said.

Hikari nodded.

"You have Shunko," She said. "What more could you need."

Hikari's body shook ever so slightly as she remembered what she had been through lately. "I want… to stop the men who kidnapped me." She said quietly. "I want to prove my innocence…" She added. "But mostly – I want to make sure that the people I love most never suffer again."

Inari placed her hands on her lap. "Your Body and your Soul know Bankai." She said.

Hikari looked up in shock. "I don't understand."

"You learned along with one who would not wish to be named… together you learned Bankai – yet yours has been dormant for many a year – I will help you regain it." Inari nodded.

Hikari smiled brightly as she bowed again. "Thank you so much!"

Inari smiled and in an instant Hikari wasn't in the Zanpakuto's Inner World, but in the training room with the beautiful Inari standing there in her flowing Kimono, in her hand there was a sword that looked just like Hikari's when it was in Shikai. "Are you ready Hikari?" She asked.

Hikari nodded and braced herself. "I will permit you to use Bankai once more… after you have defeated me." She said. "And you must do it without Shikai."

Hikari nodded and gripped her blade firmly, usually it hummed with the life of the Spirit within, but now – since Inari was not within it, it was just like any other blade. She faced Inari and nodded to the Spirit as she attacked. She was determined to win, even when one of the blades whipped about to slap her across the cheek. Hikari had to prove her innocence somehow and she felt that gaining Bankai would help her do so.


	20. Fight!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, you are awesome.

* * *

Hikari sat with her back against a rock, Ichigo had trained all of the previous day – meaning they had two days left, she was also training well – her Bankai form lasted for a grand total of six minutes, she was now resting in the hot-springs in the cave.

She could feel tension roll away from off her shoulders as the waters healed whatever injuries she had. She ran her hands through her hair as she let out a sigh; she suddenly paused when she felt a familiar Spiritual Energy join Yoruichi's and Ichigo's. She pushed herself out of the warm water and quickly got dressed; when she ran out she paused when she found herself staring at the back of a familiar Shinigami.

"Renji?" She said.

He turned around to look at her, she laughed happily. "You got away!" She exclaimed as she tackled him with a bit hug, her arms circled his neck. Once again the feeling within her was overwhelming, especially when his hands grasped her head gently, she stepped back. "You're okay." She said. She then frowned as she put her hands on his cheeks. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

He frowned and stepped away from her as he slung Zabimaru, his Zanpakuto, over his shoulder. "We don't have much time left," He replied. "So I need a place to practice."

"Time, what do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked.

Renji hesitated. "They have moved Rukia's execution to noon tomorrow." He turned away from them. "I don't want to admit it, but the truth is – I can't save Rukia with the current level I am at – so I came here to train… don't worry, I won't get in your way – I have reached the level of the materialization of my Zanpakuto's form, I'm pretty close to my Bankai – so I will just practice here, okay?"

"N-Noon tomorrow?" Yoruichi said.

Hikari frowned and walked away, that meant she hardly had any time. Inari appeared beside her as they both walked on, "What do you intend to do?" Inari asked.

"Fight my way to Yamamoto if I have to, and prove my innocence." Hikari replied as she drew her sword. "Shall we try again?"

Inari nodded and they sped off to the other end of the cave.

Renji didn't know the time, all he knew that after a while Hikari's Spiritual Energy wasn't active so he set out looking for her, he found her curled up on the ground and she was fast asleep. He crouched down beside her to stare at her. He noticed she wasn't having any night terrors, in fact – her sleep was calm. She quickly stirred. "I'm not asleep – I –" She paused. "Renji." She sat up and rubbed at her eyes as she became more alert. She put her hands in her lap as she looked at him. "Have you achieved Bankai?" She asked him.

He nodded. He didn't have to ask her if she achieved Bankai, he knew Hikari – he knew she had her Bankai before the incident… "How is your Bankai?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. "It's… at the level I guess it should be." She could hear Ichigo fighting somewhere in the cavern. "Renji… can we please talk?"

He nodded and helped her up. They moved to a silent place and she sat against a rocky wall. He silently sat beside her and she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I've been thinking a lot," She said quietly. "About this situation I was put in… and every time my thoughts go to you… I feel… weird."

"What's weird?" He asked.

"Intense emotions – here –" She put her hand on her stomach. "In my gut – and my heart… I guess." She let her hands fall. "Why?"

He remained silent.

"Renji, I need to know!" She looked at him. She looked at him. "Did we love one another?" She asked. "Because – it feels like... we did."

"We did." He said.

She didn't think he'd give her a straightforward answer. "W-We did." She said slowly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He rolled his eyes. "First thing I do when I meet you is say 'I am Abarai Renji, 6th Division Lieutenant, and we were a couple.' Idiot."

She flushed and looked at her knees. "That… explains a lot." She said. "Do you still love me?" She asked.

He flinched and backed away from her. "What the hell sort of question is that?" He all but yelled at her. "You don't ask people questions like that!"

"Sorry." She said quietly. "I just… wanted to know."

His face was as red as his hair, and he had turned away from her so she wouldn't see. Hikari got up and dusted herself off. "Well, I should get going." She said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her.

She flexed her arms to show off her lean biceps a bit before she put her hands on her hips and she turned to Renji. "I have to go find my Captain now." She said. "I need to let him know I'm innocent – and that I'm ready to fight again."

"Heading back into Soul Society is suicide!" Renji yelled at her.

"Something doesn't sit right with me about this execution." She said as she rolled her shoulders. "Don't you find it suspicious?"

"Of course I do!" He yelled at her.

She held out her hand and looked at him seriously. "Than go with me." She said calmly.

He paused and stared up at her, in another life she had given him a look just like that, and held out her hand the way she was now – except then it was for something stupid – now it was not something stupid – it was for something important. Not only for Rukia – but for herself as well. He grasped her forearm as she hoisted him up; a small smile graced her features.

Yoruichi looked at them and then she stared at Hikari for a while. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Hikari nodded. "I think I am." She shifted. "My priority at the moment is to find my Captain." She said. "When I do, I intend to find the place where I was taken to so I can get to the bottom of this."

Yoruichi nodded. "Very well."

The pair prepared to get ready so that they could set off, Renji kept glancing at her as she braided her hair, and he looked away when she turned to look at him. "Ready?" She asked.

He nodded and then she looked at Yoruichi before she secured her Zanpakuto to her back and then she squared her shoulders. "See you later." She said to Yoruichi. "Renji?" He nodded, the pair ran off.

Getting into Seireitei was not a problem; people seemed to be occupied everywhere so no one even noticed the solitary figure sneaking in. Following her Captain's Spiritual Energy was no problem – his Spiritual Energy was wild and feral like a raging animal and untamable as the sea, they paused. "I have located my captain." She said.

"I'm going to get to Rukia." He said.

"Good luck." She said and then she hesitated before she pulled him into a hug, her arms wrapped around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't do anything too stupid." She stepped back and then she raced off towards the Spiritual Energy she had sensed earlier only to find a group of people; she saw Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Ganju, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Yachiru, and the Captain as well as some Shinigami she didn't know. She grinned when they all turned around.

"Kari-Chan!" Orihime squealed happily as she bounded over to Hikari. Hikari gasped as the girl tackled her in a big hug.

"What happened to you?" Ishida asked.

"Got kidnapped, and then accused to murder, and then I ran away." She said. "Now I'm here." She looked at her Captain who regarded her stoically. He never had much to say anyways. "I want to help." She looked around when she saw they were at a Dead End. "Um… where were you guys heading?"

"That's what happens when the Lieutenant gives directions…" Ikkaku said dryly, this made Yachiru launch herself at him and proceed to gnaw on his bald head as he wailed at how disgusting that was.

Hikari noticed her Captain staring around with a frown on his face, she realized that he could sense the other Spiritual Energies that appeared, and they belonged to strong people – probably captains.

"You're shameless to sneak around like that, boys!" Kenpachi yelled out. "Cowardly hiding Spiritual Pressure and stalking others isn't something captains should do… get the hell out here!"

"You speak with authority." Someone said. "Do you know what a foolish deed it is that you are doing?"

Four figures appeared, Captain Komamura and his Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba, and Captain Tousen and his lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei. The man Hikari didn't know felt the need to exclaim their names in terror.

"Where are you taking the Drifters to? Zaraki, have you lost your pride and righteousness when you lost that fight?" Tousen said.

Hikari wanted to snarl, she knew his voice from her memories – he had something to do with her abduction, instead she stood coolly beside her captain. "He never had much of a sense of Righteousness." She said.

"Shut up, brat." He said.

"Hiroyuki Hikari – a fugitive who has run, and now you are here – have you no sense of shame?" He said.

"It must have been taken from me when I was accused of killing the man who abducted me." She replied with a shrug. "I don't know… but I don't have much shame – do I?" She looked back at Ikkaku who was still being chewed upon by Yachiru; his left eye was shut because of her saliva.

"Keep me outta this you suicidal idiot." He growled.

"We have no chance of wining!" The man whined.

"Don't even think about it Aramaki, based on the number of people we have the upper hand!" Yumichika yelled at the man.

So his name was Aramaki… it was such a hard name to remember, and she had no idea why she wanted to call him 'Maki-Chan.'

Maki-Chan was whimpering. "Th-That's not the problem – if we stay here we'll –"

"Stop whimpering," Kenpachi said loudly. "Who said that you were fighting?" His smile was one of a sadist, Hikari stepped back as she stared at the look in his eye, and she had to say she liked it. "Four verses one… that's not even enough to test my sword with!" He said happily.

"Four versus one?" Komamura said. "In other words, you want to fight all of us alone?"

Hikari was about to say something but Kenpachi put his hand on her face and pushed her back to shut her up, she winced when she flew in to Ishida who promptly caught her.

"I know of your strength, however… You think too highly of yourself Zaraki Kenpachi!" Komamura yelled.

"Blah, blah, blah! You're noisy! Just come on and fight already! It's best if all four of you come together, if you four surround me and attack at once, maybe one of you will actually wound me."

"Ah…" Maki said. "Uh, Captain Zaraki? What should we do?"

"Shut up and go away."

"That was bad Moustache Guy." Yachiru said as she jumped onto Hikari's head and took her place on her shoulder. "When Ken-Chan is excited you shouldn't disturb him…" Hikari looked at Yachiru as the child looked at her, and for a moment something felt familiar to her so both girls lifted their hands and waved brightly. "Ken-Chan! We'll go on and search for Ichi!" Yachiru said.

"Catch up with us soon, Ken-Chan!" Hikari called out.

"Have fun~!" They yelled out in unison.

"Yeah, be right there." Kenpachi said.

Hikari began to sprint off. Orihime was right behind them. "Yachiru-Chan, Kari-Chan – is it really okay to leave Zaraki-San alone like that?"

"He isn't alone." Hikari said when she noticed her Superiors were not there. "And plus, he'll be fine… right Yachiru?"

"Yep!" Yachiru agreed.

Hikari grinned as they continued to sprint. "Hey, Yachiru – lead the guys, okay?" She said.

"Aye, aye!" She said happily. "Where are you going KariKari?" She asked.

"I have to figure something out." She said when she went her separate way. Hikari was determined to find the place where she had been held in captivity. From what she could remember about escaping so she went back to the hatch and she went down into it.

The hallway was dusty; she could see where she had walked not too long ago. What would she find? Would Aizen be lurking there?

She felt a presence behind her, it made her jerk around – and as expected the Captain stood there, a cool look on his face. "Hikari-San." He said cheerfully.

She took a step back. "You." She said darkly.

"You thought I had died – didn't you?" He asked with a gentle grin.

"I know you have to step on a cockroach many times before you can actually kill it." She sneered, she wanted to reach for her Zanpakuto but she knew the moment she did Aizen would be armed as well… she was strong – but not strong enough o take on a Captain on her own.

He chuckled. "You have always been so amusing." He said.

She sneered at him as she took another step back. "What are you trying to do?"

"Why, I have already done it." He said. "Don't you see, Hikari-San? I have turned you all against each other! Fights are being fought all over Seireitei because of me – friends turned against each other… Captain against Lieutenant – why I do believe your Abarai is fighting a losing battle."

'Renji.' She thought as she stared at Aizen. "Why?" She whispered. "Why would you do all of this?"

He laughed. "Why? Why would I do this? Do you not know who the Spirit King is?" He asked. "If you knew – you would have done what I am doing." He sounded like a lunatic to her.

She didn't know who the Spirit King was, but she assumed he was the reason why everything was the way it was. She drew her Zanpakuto as she stood back. "I'm going to stop you." She said. "I'm going to stop you and clear my name."

He smirked. "Do you really think you can stop me?" He scoffed.

He had always seemed like a sweet man, but it was apparent that he was everything but. "I will stop you." She snarled as she gripped her weapon. "Bankai!" Her form had a name. 'Kogo Inari.' She stood in a gleaming gold armor that covered her whole body except her head, in her right hand there was a spear, and from the bottom of her back a long train of fabric trailed down the dusty hall like a fox-tail.

Aizen smirked as he drew his weapon. She moved to attack him, her spear poised to stab him through the face but he easily stopped her attack with some Kido. She flew back from the force of the shield as she dug her heels into the ground so she would stop her flying. But before she knew it his blade was coming right at her, she blocked his attack with hear spear as she tried to aim a kick at him. He caught her foot and threw her into a wall. She coughed as the impact knocked the wind out of her lungs.

"You didn't win the first time you tried this." He informed her. "But of course, you cannot remember." He smirked. "Of course they took my word over yours – after all, who would listen to a stupid 11th Division Fourth Seat?" He tutted. "I thought you would have better control on your Bankai, this is sub-par, even for you…" He placed his foot on her chest and stepped on the metal so it could compress on her chest, she began to gasp for air as she grabbed his foot and she tried to twist it off, and just like that her Bankai vanished, she let out a gasp as his foot made contact with her actual chest, he did not lift his foot. "I should have disposed of you when I realized you would not be of use to me." He sneered.

With a last effort she tried to kick his other foot from under him, a cry escaped her lips when she heard several ribs crack in her chest, the pain sent her kicking and Aizen actually fell to the ground.

She forced herself up despite her wheezing and the blood she coughed she forced herself to grab her Zanpakuto. "I-" She wheezed, every breath whistled. "I r-refuse to lose… t-to a m-monster l-like you!" She tried to cry out.

"You have already lost." He said.

She gasped when she felt a blade sink into her stomach. How was that even possible? He was standing a good distance from her… and his weapon was not drawn. Suddenly she was staring up into Aizen's cold eyes, the warmth of them used to freak her out – but the coldness within his eyes was for more worse, it actually made her shudder. "H-How…"

"Foolish girl, do you think I flaunt my Zanpakuto's ability?" He sneered.

"An illusion…" She struggled. "An illusion –" She coughed and retched as blood flew out of her mouth when he pulled his sword back.

"I have more important things to do." He said as he flicked her blood off the blade before he walked off.

Her Zanpakuto fell with a clatter to the ground when her grip slackened. She had never felt more weak or useless in her life. She fell to her knees as more blood forced its way out of her mouth, every breath hurt more than the one she took before it. She put a hand to her stomach and when she pulled it away she saw her own crimson blood cover her hand.

The beautiful, flawless Inari appeared to her as her vision began to darken. 'I have failed.' She thought through her sluggish mind.

'You may have failed – but he was an opponent too strong for you… your mind does not know the strength of your body.' Inari replied.

Hikari fell to her side as she let out a shuddering sigh, it didn't matter anymore – none of it. She would die in this place – and no one would find her because it was so far underground. That was her last thought before darkness overtook her and she allowed herself to succumb.


	21. Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, you are awesome.

* * *

She wasn't sure if she was alive or dead – she guessed at that point it no longer mattered, all the memories she could have had… the Love she used to have… None of it mattered.

When people talk about Death, they speak as if it were something that embraced you – something that took you into its arms and loved you – took you into its darkness… No one ever mentioned regret… Pain…

But then, who ever survived Death?

She felt like she had failed everyone. Aizen had won, he always won – why did he always have to win? What happened to Shinigami when they died?

Wait, if she was dead – why did her body hurt? She groaned and opened her eyes – she was still in the tunnel. She wanted to sit up but a hand stopped her. "You shouldn't." A voice said.

She looked up and saw a familiar red-head. "Renji!" She exclaimed.

"Not here alone." He said and gestured to smaller Shinigami, both looked young, one had beads in his hair.

"Yamada Hanatarou at your service!" The smaller of the two said as he bowed. He was probably Fourth Division.

"Rikichi at your service!" The other boy said.

She sat up and tucked her feet under her as she bowed to them. "Hiroyuki Hikari at yours both." She said and then she put a hand to her stomach. "My wound…"

"I healed them." Hanatarou said proudly.

She nodded and smiled. "Then I am in your debt." She said. She got up and tested her limbs and body for any injuries. She found that she was otherwise fine. Renji tossed her a fresh Shihakusho; she caught it and looked at it questioningly.

"Put it on." He commanded.

The three turned around and she quickly changed into the fresh Shihakusho, when they turned around she tore a strip of cloth from her ruined clothes and used it to tie up her hair. "What are we going to do now?" She asked.

"We're going to save Rukia." He said.

She nodded and grinned as she put her hands on her hips. "Wait, how did you guys find me?" She asked them.

Renji said nothing as he led them out. As they ran out they all paused as they felt a strong Spiritual Pressure that brought them all to their knees. "W-What is that?" Hikari asked.

"Th-They've activated… Soukyoku." Renji said.

"We need to hurry." She said as she forced herself to get up.

He nodded and grabbed her wrist as they sprinted off leaving the two boys to struggle alone. As they ran they saw a bunch of guards, they drew their weapons and began to fight their way through. They fought their way to Soukyoku Hill where they saw Ichigo with Rukia over his shoulder.

The pair froze and stared up at the two. "RENJI!" Ichigo yelled out.

"You're alive!" Rukia cried out in relief. Hikari paused when Ichigo held up Rukia by the belt of the white robes she was wearing. "Wait -! Ichigo -! What are you doing?!" She yelled at him.

"Wait idiot! What are you doing?!" Renji yelled.

"CATCH HER!" Ichigo said with a grin as he threw her.

The three began to yell as Ichigo watched; Renji and Hikari ran about in hopes of catching her, Renji let out a muffled cry when Rukia flew in to his stomach. "YOU IDIOT!" Renji yelled. "WHAT IF SHE FELL?!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Rukia yelled.

Hikari, on the other hand, started to laugh. Her guffaws reached her belly as she laughed out loud. What had just transpired had been just too amusing for her.

"It's not funny!" Renji yelled at her.

"It kind of is." She said.

"Take her away!" Ichigo yelled. "That's your job! To protect her with your life!"

Renji nodded and then he looked at Hikari who nodded as well and took off after him as he ran with Rukia in his arms. They began to run away from everyone, as they ran Hikari could sense all the fights unfolding about Soul Society, Kyoraku and Ukitake had drawn of an angry Yamamoto away from Seireitei where he could do a lot of damage. Rukia was telling Renji to let her down – she repeatedly pleaded so they could go back and help him.

"GEEZ WOULD YOU QUITE YOUR YAPPING?!" Renji yelled at her. "DID YOU FORGET WE'RE ON THE RUN? WHAT IF SOMEBODY HEARS YOU?"

As if on cue someone from an alley over stated they had heard something and that they needed to go and inspect it. "See! They heard you!" He hissed.

"Eh, Renji – I think it's you they heard." Hikari said as she put her hand on the hilt of her Zanpakuto. "Listen, go on ahead, I'll dispatch these guys and follow you." She said.

He nodded and raced off as Hikari drew her blade; she jumped onto the wall and crouched down to stare at the three guys within the alley. They looked like they were probably 8th Division. "Hey, you there." She said.

One of them, a blond, pointed at her and his face turned a nasty shade of purple. "It's Hiroyuki-San!" He yelled out loudly. His companions looked terrified; she put her arms on her knees.

"Geez, why do you have to be so loud?" she asked with an annoyed sigh. "Now I have to take you guys down." She drawled as she got up and rolled her arms about, she had seen Ikkaku do this many times so pretending she was as cool as him was easy. "Who wants to go first?"

They began to push each other forward, she thought it was pathetic. "Hey! Stop pushing your friend forward!" She yelled at them before she jumped down swiftly, they backed up against the wall.

"Hiroyuki-San, please, let us go." He said.

She snorted. "Pathetic." She said.

"Who are you calling pathetic?" One of the guys yelled. "We are not pathetic! Maybe we just don't want to fight a girl."

She felt her eye twitch. "What did you say?" She said.

The man looked like he wanted to hesitate but he didn't. "You heard me!" He yelled.

She glared at them as his companions yelled at him. "What do you think you're doing?" One said.

"I'll take you all on!" She declared. "And I won't even summon Shikai!" She put her hands on her hips as she jumped to the ground.

They looked terrified as they ran off.

"HEY! COME BACK! I HAVE TO DEFEAT YOU!" She yelled a she ran off after them. Her arms waving over her head as she followed them.

"RUNNN!" They yelled.

"Come back you weaklings!" She yelled loudly.

For some reason this felt delightfully familiar as she chased after them. She felt a laugh escape her mouth as she chased after them, it felt like a game of tag, either she was going crazy or her body was reminding her of something she used to do a lot.

She caught the first one by wrapping her hand around a fold in his Shihakusho, he let out a yell as he came crashing down. "I CAUGHT YOU!" She declared happily.

"Momomoto!" One of his friends yelled.

"Momomoto?" She questioned with a laugh.

"Please don't hurt me!" He pleaded.

She let out a huff. "You're no fun, Peach-San." She said. "I think I'm going to leave now, chasing you was fun – but if you tell anyone you saw me I'll kill you." She smiled brightly. "See you later!" She then ran off.

She began to locate Renji and Rukia again, but paused when she felt a very strong Spiritual Pressure, she jumped on to a roof and sat as she watched a massive cloud of fire appear. "That must be Old Man Yamaji." She said as she crossed her legs and she sat to watch.

Suddenly she could feel a familiar Spiritual Energy, one that made her angry. "Watch'ya doin'?" A voice said from above her.

She let out a cry and lost her balance as she tumbled down the roof, the person that had surprised her grabbed her by the back of her sash. "C-Captain Ichimaru." She said.

She stared up at Gin Ichimaru as he smiled at her through barely open eyes reminding her horribly of a smiling fox, anger bubbled within her and she forced him to let go. "You," She said. "You were one of the people to kidnap me!" She yelled at him.

"My, my, children say the darnest things…" He said.

She sneered. "I'm not a child!" She yelled at him. She drew her Zanpakuto and without yelling the release command the blade separated and began to whip about her.

"Hmm," He said. "Did'ya know ya have nine blades? Like a Nine-Tail fox –"

"Shut up!" She said as she lashed out at him.

He easily stepped out of the way, catching her slightly off-guard. He was fast, and yet he was far away from her. She let out a gasp when she felt a sharp pain in her side, she looked down to see a blade in her side – his Zanpakuto's ability must have been to extend like that.

She just had to figure out what the limit of his Shikai was so she quickly used Shunpo to get away from him. But the blade simply followed, she let out a gasp when it pierced her shoulder, she tried to get away but Gin used Shunpo as well, he was fast – and his blade was even faster, before long it became an odd dance of sorts, in her annoyance she avoided the blade and sped up to be right over his blade, he didn't even open his eyes as he pushed her into the ground, the area she hit shook as she made a crater.

She groaned as she pushed herself up out of the hole, she was about to attack again despite her aching body but she stopped when she felt a blade right under her chin.

"I would stay, but I got someplace to go." He sheathed his weapon and then turned. "Byebye!" He said as he waved over his shoulder, and just like that he was gone.

'Why didn't I use Shunko?' She thought with a growl as she pushed herself out of the hole, she collapsed on the ground and started to breathe heavily, once she had caught her breath she pushed herself up and then she dusted herself off. 'What am I going to do now? Maybe I should go find Captain.' She put her hands on her hips and then she nodded when she decided that she very much liked that idea.

As she began to walk off something massive hovered over her, she looked up to see a giant creature. She fell flat to her back in terror. 'Maybe if I just stay here it will go away!' She thought with wide eyes.

"Hikari-Chan, where are you?" A familiar voice said.

"U-U-Unohana-Taichou?" She questioned. "Isane!" She exclaimed as both women peered over.

"I will require your assistance." She said.

"M…Me?" She said.

"Yes." She smiled.

Hikari shrugged and jumped on to the massive creature to sit beside Isane, the thing took off. "Hikari-Chan, I know this might be tasking, but I would like it if you could point out the building in which you were held captive." Unohana said.

"You believe me? You believe I'm innocent?" She asked.

"Many things were suspicious when I examined you after we recovered you – I have always believed of your innocence, and now we will get to the bottom of this." Unohana replied.

Hikari nodded and she easily pointed the building out, the creature swerved and Hikari assumed that this was Unohana's Shikai.

When they stepped down off the creature as they got to the building Hikari could feel Toshiro's Spiritual Pressure. The three walked towards the doors, "Captain –" Unohana started when she walked in, Hikari was behind them. "No, I shouldn't call such a traitorous reprobate Captain… Sousuke Aizen."

"Captain Unohana," Aizen spoke. "I was figuring if someone to were to come it would be now – was it that easy to figure out?"

"In Seireitei, there is only one place where entry is absolutely forbidden under any circumstance and that is here… " Unohana said.

"And you forgot about me, you big jerk." Hikari snapped as she stepped around Isane and she drew her Zanpakuto but Isane grabbed her by the back of her belt leaving Hikari to angrily glare at the traitor.

"If you wanted to conceal your presence, so much that you created such a well-made Gigai for it, you would have also chosen the best hiding place, and there is no other place in Seireitei that's safe and harder to find than here…" She looked at Hikari briefly; the young woman was battle-ready. "Hikari-San on confirmed my suspicions."

"Nice deduction," Aizen said. "However, firstly – I did not come here to hide – and secondly, this is not a Gigai." He lifted his body in his hand, this time both Isane and Hikari stepped back in terror.

"When did he pull that out?" Both Isane and Hikari cried out.

"When did I take it out? No, I've had it in my hand this whole time." He said.

"B-But…" The three said.

"Up until this moment I simply didn't have it take its intended form." He said.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked.

"Ah, you'll understand soon enough, watch carefully…" He said. "Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu." The body turned in to a sword. "My Zanpakuto has the ability of Complete Hypnosis…"

"No…" Isane said. "The Kyouka Suigetsu is a flowing water-type Zanpakuto; it distorts the sight with the reflections of the fog to confuse the enemy, causing them to fight amongst themselves… that is what you told us Captain Aizen!" She said. "You gathered all of the Vice-Captains and demonstrated it in front of our own eyes!"

"I think it's obvious he was lying…" Hikari snarled at Aizen as she pulled Isane back by her wrist.

"I see," Unohana said. "That is the Ritual for the Hypnosis, isn't it?" She asked.

"Correct," Aizen said. "Complete Hypnosis controls the five senses to the point that is can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel, and smell to be that of the enemy – in other words, you could made a dragon out of a fly and a field of flowers out of a swamp, and an innocent women into a traitor in the eyes of the hypnotized and the initiation condition for the hypnosis is to show the enemy the release of Kyouka Suigetsu. After seeing it just once, that person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. After that, every time I release Kyouka Suigetsu that person will become my completely hypnotized slave."

Hikari understood what he meant, the reason why their conviction against her was so strong. "You're a monster." She said.

"Just once…" Unohana said.

"So you realized it? Since the spell works when you see the ritual, those who cannot see are consequently immune to the hypnosis. In other words – from the beginning…"

"Tousen." Hikari said darkly. "He has been in on this from the very start – not one traitors, not two… but three. How can you live with yourself?"

Aizen smiled and Hikari felt her skin crawl. "Finally, please allow me to compliment you –" He started as some sort of energy began to appear around them in what looked like fabric. "Because you spent the longest time during inspection while under complete hypnosis, you did a splendid job in being able to notice something odd about my corpse. Goodbye, Captain Unohana, we will never cross paths again…"

"WAIT!" Isane and Hikari yelled as they ran forward but he vanished.

Hikari cursed loudly as she stopped, she then looked at Momo and Toshiro; they were both on the floor. "Captain." She said.

"We will locate them." Unohana said. "Isane."

With ink the Lieutenant began to draw symbols on the ground. "Heart of the South, Eye of the North, Fingertips of the west, Heel of the East – gather with the wind and scatter with the rain! Bakudo 58 Kakushitsuijaku!"

Hikari watched the seal glow as Isane focused. "31… 64… 83… 97… I've got their position. East 336, north 1566."

"… That's Sokyouku." Hikari said slowly.

"I see," Unohana said. "Please immediately locate all the Captains and Vice-Captains and transmit everything we know about Aizen Sousuke, and his location – also, please inform those Drifters."

"Hikari –" Unohana turned around but Hikari was already gone. The Captain suddenly feared for the Fourth Seat but turned to Toshiro and Momo as she continued to issue orders to Isane.

Hikari had left the moment she heard the location, as she ran she could hear Isane as if she were speaking in her ear. "Captains, Vice-Captains and temporary Vice-Captains of the Gotei 13 and the Drifters, this is Vice-Captain Kotetsu Isane of the 4th Division speaking, please listen carefully. An emergency situation has occurred; this emergency transmission is under the authority of Captain Unohana Retsu of the 4th Division and myself; Kotetsu Isane. Everything I am about to say is true."

Hikari paused so she could listen to Isane who disclosed everything they had learned – as well as stating Hikari's innocence.

Hikari sped off towards Sokyouku with great haste, she could sense both Renji and Rukia there, she had to get to them and try to stop Aizen, even if she died trying.


	22. The End of One Problem

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, your responses to this story - either by Reviewing, Favoriting, or Following is great motivation! Thank you so much and keep that coming please!

* * *

"From the first time I met the three of you, I was very certain that I could… Use you." Aizen said. Renji knew who he was talking about, despite the pain in his body, and there was a heavy guilt in his heart from doubting Hikari. Aizen was still talking. "As for you, the most problematic one, I kicked you out to another division right away – with you busy it made getting to Hiroyuki easier… Meanwhile the more useful ones became mine and Gin's subordinates. It looks like my instincts were correct; I will say it one last time – put down Kuchiki Rukia and move aside!"

Renji couldn't look up, he was tired.

"You should move aside." A voice said.

He forced himself to look up and saw a blade protruding from Aizen's stomach. He saw Hikari standing behind him; her Bankai gleamed in the sun. Aizen suddenly smirked and he was behind her, her armor shattered and her Zanpakuto fell to the ground, her face looked shocked.

"You seem to have forgotten quickly." He said.

Her shocked face didn't last too long. "SHUNKO!" She yelled.

The blast did nothing and she let out a curse when she realized he had her in an illusion, she did notice that Ichigo was there.

"Who are you fighting, Kari?" He asked her.

She hissed a curse and then she found she was actually several feet in the air. "You know, dealing with Zanpakuto Special Abilities is harder than it looks…" She said. She then realized he was making fun of her. "Do you think now is the time to make fun of me, idiot?!" She yelled at him.

"Are you saying – you look a bit wobbly yourself." Renji said to Ichigo.

"Oi, Strawberry, are you here to help of make problems?" Hikari said dryly.

They heard muffled gagging and Rukia punched Renji. "ARE YOU TRYING TO FORCE ME TO HOLD THE NEW RECORD FOR HOLDING MY BREATH WITH YOU PRESSING ME INTO YOUR CHEST AND CHATTING AWAY?!" She yelled. She then looked at Hikari slyly.

"Don't you dare!" Hikari said. "I came to save you – I can easily hand you over to that idiot over there." She pointed to her left where she saw Aizen.

"He isn't standing there." Renji said.

This earned him another punch from Hikari.

Renji grabbed her wrist before she could hit him again and Ichigo fell silent. "So that's Aizen?"

"… Yeah." Renji replied.

"Renji, do you still have enough energy to run away?"

"I do, but I'm not running." Renji said. "Zabimaru's broken form has its use. I've got a plan…"

"Kari?" Ichigo asked.

"My energy is fine – but Aizen knows what I would do to him if I had the chance, he keeps tricking me with his illusions, I'm starting to think I'm no good." She looked at the three. "However, if we try to run – they'd drag us back… Aizen tried to kill me before – he'll try to kill me again… There are still some secrets we don't know." She gripped her Zanpakuto. "But I'm willing to help distract them if it gives you a clear chance." She said quietly.

Renji and Ichigo looked at each other and then they nodded in agreement. Hikari pulled her wrist out of Renji's grasp before she tried to attack Aizen, his tactic was the same and she was starting to wonder if he was distracting her or she was distracting him.

She was facing Gin now and saw that she had a chance so she slashed at him. The moment she did she found herself staring into Renji's eyes. "R-Renji." She said.

"Kari…" He said slowly.

She hissed a curse, she should have known better that to attack, she dropped her sword and caught him as he fell. "I'm so sorry." She said.

"Watch out!" He started, she gasped when Aizen slashed across her lower back, she felt her limbs suddenly drop and Renji fell face-forward, he had cut some part of her spine and she was now useless.

When she fell to her side all she could do was uselessly watch what transpired. Aizen moved to Rukia and he pulled her up by the red collar that was about her neck, he was about to drag her off but Ichigo was able to get up; he was huffing and breathing heavily as he pushed himself up.

She was staring at Renji who wasn't breathing, or he was but his breath was shallow. She could hear Aizen telling Ichigo how he had planned every single thing that happened in Soul Society since their arrival. How he had predicted everything that would happen correctly – how it all lead to that very moment. Her attention was forced back onto his when he spoke Urahara's name.

She found that she was losing focus, her blood was pooling around her and she was slowly losing consciousness. She could barely register the fact Komamura had come to their aid.

When Hikari woke up she found that she was probably in the 4th Division. She let out a groan and put her arm across her eyes.

'Wait –' She thought and she held up her arm, she moved it about and then she moved her legs.

"Please, don't over-exert yourself, Hikari-Chan." Unohana's gentle voice said.

"C-Captain Unohana." She said.

"I was able to repair your spine." She said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you." She said gently.

"You are welcome." Unohana said and then she left the room. Hikari sat up and placed her feet on the floor before she got up. She walked to the window and let out a sigh.

She heard the door open and someone walk in; she turned around to look at Renji who looked bandaged. His hair was in a braid that hung over his shoulder. "Renji…" She said.

He looked like there was something he needed to say, she let out a gentle sigh as she grinned. "Do you want to take a walk?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He said.

Together they moved to one of the gardens that belonged to 4th Division, Hikari was putting her hair in a braid that she left untied. "I wonder what happened after we blacked out…" She said as she put her hands behind her back.

"I was told that Aizen left with Hollows…" He said.

"That man won't be gone for very long." She observed.

They sat on a bench and she crossed her ankles as she tucked her feet under the bench. He hesitated and then he spoke. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked as she looked up at him.

He looked away. "For having even the slightest doubt that you could be guilty." He said.

"I don't really blame you; I would have probably done the same if I were in your position." She smiled as she put a hand over his.

His face turned red. "Ah – uh –" He got up and stepped back. "I have to make sure Captain Kuchiki is fine." He said.

She frowned in confusion but then she nodded, he turned and ran off.

She let out a chuckle as she got up and she headed back to her room. As she walked Yoruichi appeared and Hikari stopped. "Yoruichi-Sensei." She said.

"How are you feeling?" She asked her.

"I feel better." She replied.

"Good, I want you to heal up, your Shunko was weak."

"S-Sensei…" She said weakly, she didn't want to work on the Shunko anymore.

"Don't sensei me, lazy pupil!" Yoruichi yelled and punched her in the back of her head.

Hikari walked away rubbing the back of her head. "Kari-Chan!" A happy voice said.

She turned around and saw Orihime, Hikari grinned. "Orihime!"

"I was so worried!" She cried out as she barreled in to Hikari who winced in pain. "S-Sorry!"

Hikari chuckled and patted her head as they sat down; Orihime wrung her hands shyly, like she wanted to say something. "What is it?" Hikari asked.

"Since… Kari-Chan is really a Shinigami… does that mean you'll be staying here?" She asked. "Because I'll miss you if you do!"

Hikari chuckled and patted Orihime on the head. "I don't know if I want to stay of not… I might go back home with you all… but that has yet to be seen." She said.

Orihime smiled and was about to say something but was interrupted when Ukitake appeared. "Hikari-San." He greeted.

"Ukitake-Taichou, how can I help you?" She asked.

"The Soutaichou wishes to speak with you." He said.

She let out a sigh as she nodded and then she got up. "Very well." She said as she rolled her shoulders. "I will just go get changed – and then I will see him."

He nodded and watched as she ran off.

Unohana had her clothes neatly folded when she walked in to the room again, she shut the door and then she put them on once she was dressed she put her Zanpakuto on her back and then she left.

People were rebuilding what the mess had made, as she walked she saw her Captain falling in to step with her. "How can I help you, Ken-Chan?" She asked.

"I hear the old fart calls one of my guys over – I want to know what's going on." He said.

"How are your wounds?" She asked him.

"Che, wounds." He snorted.

She smiled and together they entered 1st Division and then they removed their shoes. Together they walked in and right to the doors, when she opened them she saw Ukitake, Kyoraku, Su_ì_-Feng, and Yamamoto himself. She saw her captain join them as she walked to face the captain, she got down to her knee as she placed her knuckles on the ground. "You called for me, Yamamoto-Soutaichou?" She said.

"Yes," He said. "Your prowess in battle – and the uncovering of the horrible illusions of Aizen Sousuke has further proven you, Hiroyuki Hikari, to be innocent of every crime you have been charged with." She nodded at this. "It is within my understanding that you have mastered Bankai long before this mess." He said.

"Yes, Soutaichou." She said. "I was told by Yoruichi-Sensei, who has helped me regain my ability, that I have had the ability before my memory was taken from me…" She looked up at him.

"Such an achievement demands reward," He said. His aged voice demanded their attention. "What does Hiroyuki Hikari say to the position of Captain of the 9th Division for your growing ability and strength."

She hesitated, had she heard him correctly? Did he just offer her to become Captain? She then thought of Ikkaku who had long ago achieved his Bankai but decided to keep it a secret so he could serve under Kenpachi. She looked up at her captain who looked nonchalant, she then looked at the ancient captain; she figured he was probably desperate to call such a sudden meeting, they all looked exhausted.

"With all do respect, sir," She said. "I can't see myself as a Captain, I would prefer to serve and die while serving under Zaraki Kenpachi." She paused. "However, I wish to request that I be stationed in Karakura town instead of Kuchiki Rukia."

Yamamoto stared at her for a long while. "Very well, but I will not permit you to be alone, we have yet to discover Aizen's plans." He said.

She nodded and then got up, she bowed to the captains and then she left. She put her shoes on and then she left the building, still not really believing what had transpired. It was all slightly too good to be true.

She ran back to 4th Division to share the news with Renji. She walked right to Byakuya's room, the injured captain was resting and was fast asleep.

Renji looked up as she poked her head in. "Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure…" He said as he got up and he walked over to her. She stepped back and watched as he shut the door behind him. "What is it?" He asked.

"How is he doing?" She asked gently.

He nodded. "Unohana-Taichou said he'll survive." He said. "You wanted to talk?" He asked.

She leaned against the wall and she looked up at him. She didn't really know why she felt so compelled to tell him everything, she supposed her emotional memories were quiet strong, stronger than she'd like to admit. "I was offered the position of Captain of the 9th Division today." She said.

"W-What?" He said.

"Apparently, Yama-ji feels like I'm… capable." She shrugged.

"And you said?" He asked.

"No, of course." She said gently. 'I want to serve under Captain… but I did ask to be stationed in Karakura instead of Rukia…" She put her hands on the wall. "I think I've had enough of Soul Society for now." She managed a grin. "I want to go back to… sort things out."

"What sort of things?" He asked.

She shrugged and pushed herself off the wall. "You know, if you ever need to get away – my place is open… unless that old creep managed to demolish it…" She ground her teeth at the thought of Urahara. "If he has, I will murder him." She muttered before she walked away.

The days following the grand fight in Soul Society were full of healing and rebuilding, Yoruichi had given Hikari a good beating when she found out that she had turned down the offer of being a Captain. Hikari was resolute, she would not become Captain. She would not leave Kenpachi, and she would not excel over Renji.

Renji.

She let out a quiet sigh as she sat in some meadow overlooking the First District of Rukongai, she thought about the sometimes volatile red-head and his need to surpass his captain, if she had accepted the Captainship, would he resent her? Would he cheer her on?

He said he had once loved her, did he still love her? She fell back into the grass as she tucked her hands under her head as she stared at the sky with a small sigh.

She got up and then she dusted herself off before she headed back into Seireitei. They would be leaving as soon as Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu felt better. As she walked she saw someone running her way.

"Hey, Ichigo." She said.

"Distract your crazy captain!" He yelled in terror before he ran off.

Kenpachi stopped when Hikari grinned. "Hello, Ken-Chan!" she greeted. "It's so nice to see you in a good mood!"

"Where did Kurosaki go?" He said.

She shrugged and put her hands in her pockets. "I don't know."

"Che." He said.

She hesitated and grinned. "Captain?" She asked.

When he didn't say anything she took this as consent and jumped on to his back before he walked off.

Renji was sitting with his Captain, but his mind was on Hikari.

"Your mind is on Hiroyuki." Byakuya observed. Renji looked up at his Captain who was staring out the window. "It has been since we found her once more."

Renji flushed, his Captain knew too much. "She isn't the same Hikari…"

"Isn't she?" He asked.

Renji was curious so he got up and walked to the window, he saw Kenpachi walking, his face was pulled in to a scowl and Hikari was on his back, her arms were waving about madly as she cheered him on, Yachiru did the same on his other shoulder. He jumped slightly when Hikari was suddenly tossed to the ground but he could hear her laughter anyways. She was mocking the Captain, and when he started to walk away she latched on to his ankle and he dragged her as if she weren't there.

In truth, the antics were painfully familiar, but it just… felt all wrong. He frowned and leaned against the window. "I have heard that Hiroyuki has been assigned to Karakura town." Byakuya said.

"Yes." Renji said.

"I command you to go with her." He said nonchalantly.

Renji gaped at his captain. "W-What?" He said.

"I do not need you here, you may go with Hiroyuki to Karakura; you will be of better use there." Byakuya said.

Renji wondered why his Captain looked so melancholic. "Captain?"

"If you do not help the one that you love, you will lose them forever." He said.

Renji thought his captain was out of character, but he had a faraway look on his usually composed face that told him that his Captain didn't really care who he was telling this to. He simply nodded and did not say a thing.

Hikari looked around her room; Yachiru was sitting on her table munching on some cookies as she watched the older Shinigami while she put her hands on her hips. 'I suppose you can't really miss a place you won't remember…' She thought. 'Then again, I will be coming back a lot.' She grinned at the thought. She grabbed Yachiru and tucked her under her arm before she walked out of the room. A Senkaimon had been opened to take them to the human world, Hikari – being an official Shinigami, would be using her Hell's Butterfly.

Yachiru wriggled free from her grasp and rushed off to Kenpachi. She found Renji walking over to her, she shoved her hands into her pockets as she looked around at her friends; Ukitake was talking to Ichigo while Unohana walked over to Hikari. Hikari bowed to her, "I will try to make it in time for the next Shinigami Woman's Association meeting." Hikari said.

Unohana nodded approvingly. She moved to the gate and she saw Renji following. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

He huffed. "I'm going with you."

She raised her eyebrows. "You are?"

"Captain thinks I'd be more useful in the Human World." He said awkwardly.

"Oh." She said. "Okay…" She waved to her friends before they stepped through the gate.

When they walked through the other gate she let out a relieved sigh when she saw the house was still in-tact. She saw her Gigai as well as a Gigai for Renji sitting in some chairs. "I swear it's like he's three steps ahead of us…" She muttered as she got in to her Gigai.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He questioned, the Gigai was wrapped in a white cloth.

"You get into it." She said. "Let me get you some of my dad's clothes because…" She looked at the white cloth before she walked off.

The house was dusty, she wondered how long they'd been gone, she knew they would have to clean up – or rather she would clean up and then bully Renji in to helping her. She grabbed a pair of her dad's jeans and a shirt she doubted would fit Renji because he dad was skinnier then him, but it was a t-shirt so he would have to make due. She walked back out and threw him the clothes before she went to check the house.

The first thing she decided she would do is board off the door between the house and the shop, she would then seal the secret door in her bedroom, she saw that everything was intact before she walked out into the garden to the Sakura tree where she first saw Inari.

The tree was bare-branched. She frowned and then realized that maybe it was Inari that sustained it. She let out a sigh and touched the bark gently; she let out a gasp when pink petals sprouted quickly. Her assumption was correct… Inari did sustain the tree, and now that her Zanpakuto was in the Human World – it would flourish again.

"This is uncomfortable…" Renji began to complain but fell silent when he found Hikari staring up at the Sakura tree. His hands fell to his sides and his discomfort in the Gigai was forgotten. "Hikari?"

She shook her head. "Sorry." She said with a grin. "Do you know what we have to do now?" She asked as she walked over to him and then she grabbed his wrist. "We have to clean up!"

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

"You don't think I'd let you live here freely?" She said. "Unless you want to be a Freeloader – you work!" She dragged him in to the house.

"Wait!" He yelled.

"No wait! I can't sleep in a dirty house~!" She declared happily.

"But it's already night!" He yelled.

She laughed evilly. "Then we need to work quickly!" She slammed the door shut behind her and forced Renji to walk in front of her.

Yes, she was happy to be home again.


	23. Old and New

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, your responses to this story - either by Reviewing, Favoriting, or Following is great motivation! Thank you so much and keep that coming please!

GAHH! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been so busy and overwhelmed lately with work and then there was an issue with my Microsoft office which I have solved... I'm sorry if this chapter is short, I was feeling like Kari and Renji needed a little fluff - and so here we go! (Translation: I am in need of fluff.)

* * *

Orihime walked to see her friend Kari, she was sure that her poor friend was feeling very lonely, especially now that Rukia was not there and she didn't have Renji. She had some Red Bean cake she had made that morning as she walked to the Hiroyuki home. Once she walked into the gate she went up and path, and was about to knock on the front door when she heard some angry yelling. She knocked on the door again and it slowly opened it on its own.

She walked into the foyer and saw a shoe flying past her; she winced as she stepped back. "K-Kari-Ch-Chan?" She said shakily.

Hikari appeared, her hair was a tangled mess and she was wearing a fancy looking Kimono that was currently sliding past her shoulder, her pink tank-top strap was peeking on her pale shoulder. "Hey, Hime-Chan." She said.

"D-Did I come at a wrong time?" She asked slowly.

"Oh, no." She said. "I was just getting ready for a family gathering." She chuckled uneasily as she fixed her Kimono.

"Family gathering?" Orihime asked, everyone naturally assumed that Hikari was a lone wolf kind of person.

"My dad's uncle's cousin twice removed is having a Wedding – being the last Hiroyuki on this branch of the family… Since my parents decided to stay in Soul Society I have to run to these family gatherings…" She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Ehehehe…." She laughed awkwardly. "Who were you yelling at?" She asked hesitantly, suddenly worried for her friend's mental health.

Hikari rubbed the back of her head before she clenched her fists. "RENJI!" She yelled as she stomped off.

Orihime was surprised. Abarai-Kun was there? She curiously walked after her livid friend in the mussed Kimono as they went further into the house only to see her banging her fists on the door. "GO AWAY CRAZY!" He yelled through the door.

"YOU'RE MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A NUTTER!" She yelled back.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE!" He yelled back.

"YOU COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW YOU BIG OAF!" She growled.

The door flew open and he stood there – in a Kimono that looked like he had been forced in to. His hair looked frazzled and he looked livid. His expression changed when he saw the teen behind his house-mate. "Inoue-San?" He said.

"See?" Hikari said as she pointed at Orihime. "She thought I was crazy because she heard the yelling." She snapped.

"H-hello there Abarai-Kun." She said as she waved slowly, surprised to see him there.

"You make sure he gets ready, I refuse to go to that old fart's home alone – and if you don't, I swear to God I will burn your hair!" She yelled at Renji before she stomped off to go fix himself.

Orihime - now better at ease because the destructive force that was her friend was now gone, looked at Renji who was watching where Hikari had just gone and she smiled. "You must really love Kari-Chan." She said.

His face turned scarlet as he looked down at the girl. "W-What? Don't say stupid things like that!" He yelled as he backed away.

"That must be why you're here – isn't it, to keep her safe from Aizen-San? Why else would you let her yell at you like that?" She hugged the cake to herself, forgetting it was there, she gasped as it smeared onto her front. "Ehehehe…" She said awkwardly.

He thought she wasn't a very bright girl, in some ways she was like Matsumoto minus the rambunctious attitude, the Sake in her system, and her… well – what made Matsumoto, Matsumoto. Yet this girl was seemingly quite perceptive, it then occurred to him that this girl had probably gone to Soul Society with Ichigo for a reason that wasn't quite saving Rukia.

He was right; Ichigo really was a big idiot.

He paused when he saw Orihime bow to him; the plate was still in her hands. "Please take care of Kari-Chan!" She said. "She's such a good friend, and she deserves to be happy!"

Renji didn't really know what to say about that, instead he turned around and walked into the room again to fix the Kimono and his hair.

Orihime made her way into the kitchen to clean up the mess she had made. By the time an hour had passed they were both ready, Hikari's kimono was obviously something that had been passed down through the family, it was made of fine black silk with delicate butterflies all over it, a red Obi which she hung a jade charm at her waist, beneath the black Kimono there was a Red Under Dress, and beneath the red there was a white layer. She had styled her hair into a simple bun and she wore the traditional Geta. Renji was wearing a simple black Kimono that did not look too different from his Shihakusho but he looked like he felt out of place.

Orihime's eyes widened as she beheld them. "You look so pretty Kari-Chan!" She exclaimed.

Hikari grinned and flushed at the compliment. "It's a bit uncomfortable because of all of the layers, I'm not used to it."

"You're one to talk." Renji grumbled.

She hit him with a fan she held before she looked at Orihime. "You can stay here if you want – but if you hear noises – it's Urahara, that sneaky jerk tunneled into the house while we were in Soul Society – sometimes things go missing from my closet and my kitchen… and I always find Ururu and Jinta swimming in the pool."

Orihime chuckled, thinking that Hikari was joking.

"I'm not joking." Hikari said dryly. "Those little buggers always manage to get in – even when I've boarded up the entrances that they've made." Hikari then looked at Orihime. "Also, Hime-Chan, can you please keep the fact that Renji is here a secret? I don't want Ichigo to know just yet."

Orihime's face fell as she nodded and watched as they left. Hikari looked at the Sakura tree as they left. "There's something you should probably know about my family." She said. "Apparently – not only do we come from a well-known Samurai clan… we also do come from Soul Society…"

His face paled. "What?"

"According to my parents – after I was accused of treachery… they could not bear the shame… so they left Soul Society and came here – with time and living in their Gigais long enough they stopped being Shinigami… This is the first time I see them – and the first time they will see me since I was disgraced." She paused as they continued to walk. "I'm not excited about this…" She admitted.

He didn't know what to say about this. In fact, he was slightly worried. He didn't know what to expect now that she had said that.

Together they walked quite a distance until they had gotten to what seemed to be a rather massive complex, it was gated off and the Hiroyuki name was inscribed with bit gold letters on a stone archway over the ancient wooden doors, Renji suddenly felt very intimidated – more than he ever had in his whole life, not even when he had first gone in to the Kuchiki compound for the very first time.

She pressed a button on the door and they waited for a moment before the gates swung open to admit them. He was met by many people chatting in a garden with fancy Kimonos. "You're related to these people?" He asked weakly.

"Distantly." She said dryly. "I don't even know these people – all I know is that my father contacted me via Hell's Butterfly saying that if I didn't come they would come back… I'm enjoying my relative freedom."

"Relative freedom?" He asked dryly.

She gave him a pointed look as they walked in to the bright yard, a woman with a heavily painted face walked over to them. "Is that Hikari?"

Hikari hesitated shyly. "Er…" She said.

Renji crossed his arms. "Don't act like you don't know who she is!" He said angrily.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "And who are you?" She asked slyly.

Hikari smiled brightly as she looped her arm through his. "Abarai Renji!"

Many people fell silent at the sound of his name, they all looked at them and Renji suddenly wished he didn't bother to come. He knew they knew his name – and the way he was tied to Hikari, in fact he knew some of them blamed him for everything that had happened to them.

"Hikari," He started quietly. "Maybe we should –"

Hikari seemed to have noticed their looks and she scowled. "Does anyone have anything to say?!" She demanded angrily.

They all cringed and turned and it surprised her. Why did they turn away like that? Like… they were afraid of her anger? What was going on? She looked at Renji who refused to meet her eyes.

She continued to suffer as the event went on and people continued to avoid her. Renji didn't say a thing either the whole time.

Night had fallen when they returned to the house, Orihime had gone home and Hikari was upset. She kicked off her sandals and then she began to untie the Obi. "What was that?" She said as she rounded on him.

He avoided looking at her.

"Look at me!" She demanded angrily. He looked at her. "What was that?! Is there something else I should know?!" He was about to open his mouth but she put her hands up. "You know what? Forget it." She said. "I'm really tired – just forget it." She turned and then she stomped off.

She walked to her bedroom and then she removed the many layers, she was fuming, she hated this – hated the moments when she realized her memory being gone did not work in her favor. She changed into her pajamas and then she tried to go to bed.

She tossed and turned for a long time before she tossed her covers aside and she walked out of her room. The house was eerily dark, she made he way out of the main sitting room and she sat on the deck. She was frustrated with her situation, she could hear Renji joining her.

"You don't know what it's like." She said quietly. "When the world seems to know things you will never remember." She looked at him, he was staring at the pool, his hair was in a loose braid. "What aren't you telling me?"

He shook his head. "How many times do you have to tell me that?!" He said as he looked at her.

"As many times as I need for you to keep in mind that this is my life!" She yelled at him. "My life that I am ironically missing out on!" She got up and she jumped off the deck. "Those people – were afraid of me -"

"Respect." He said.

"Sure looked like terror to me -"

"They respect you -"

"BUT WHY?!" She yelled. "Why do they respect me? Why did it feel like they feared me?!"

He got up. "There are things -"

"I don't know?" She snapped. "Things that are bigger than me? Renji, it's my life! I can't remember my own life and it's annoying!" He ran his hands over his face as he walked to the edge of the pool as she did, she sat down and put her feet in the water, hesitantly he joined her. "Renji..." she said quietly. "I am so... exhausted... I'm tired – and I am sick of trying to figure out my life... do you even know what that's like?" She asked as she looked at him. "All of you – you all know about my life – who I am... where I come from... me? I have to piece it all together... and I am getting so tired... It's like trying to keep up with a person that isn't me – but is at me." She stared at her hands. She stared up at the moon. "If that makes any sense at all."

"... Your family..." He said. "Is a big family in Soul Society, not on par with the Kuchiki family. But big in it's own right..." She looked at him again, he was staring at her. "You... and your father – you're from the main branch of the family." She frowned. "Being from the main branch, that meant your father is the family head."

"Naturally – since he has no brothers... but why would I -"

"You're the heir." He said.

She frowned. "That makes no sense."

"Hikari – they're afraid of you because of the fact that you were accused of treason – they're afraid of how you're in 11th Division – you scare them."

"And you – the way they looked at you – it was just..." She frowned. "It wasn't nice."

He chuckled a bit darkly. "They really should..."

She frowned again, "Renji – I don't understand."

"They think I should have done more." He said. "When you were accused – you agreed to let your memory be wiped clean – they blame me for not doing that with you... but you wouldn't let me."

She blushed when his hand cupped her cheek. "Why wouldn't I?" She asked hesitantly, almost afraid of the answer. There was a pained look in his eyes, it made her want to cry. She put a hand over his. "Can't you see what this is doing?" She asked. "You – I don't think I've ever truly seen you happy – and me? I'm always confused – I -" She broke off. "Each person has two memories." She said as if she were reciting some lesson. "Memory of the body... and memory of the mind – and my heart..." She whispered quietly. "You once said that you loved me – the old me..." She hesitated. "The last time I asked you – you -"

"Yes." He said.

She stared up at him in shock. "Y-Yes?"

"You're still an idiot -" He said. "But no matter how hard I try to convince myself you aren't _my_ Hikari, the more you do something idiotic to prove the opposite." He studied her face.

She smiled gently and then she laughed. "That's why you're here." She said.

His face turned red and he pulled his hand away but she refused to let go, instead she launched herself at him, her arms latching around his neck as she hid her face into his shoulders. "My heart feels happy." She said. "It's like – it was waiting for you to say something."

"And the rest of you?" He asked.

She looked up at him. "Is kind of mad at you for calling me an idiot." She said with a grin.

"Shut up." He said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She could feel relief roll off him – and happiness. One of his hands went into her hair, she smiled into his shoulder as his other hand ran down her spine.

She didn't know how long they sat like that, simply content with their silence, but she was growing weary. She hesitantly drew herself out of his embrace, his eyes looked glazed over – like he was lost in some sort of memory, she secretly wished she knew what was going on in his head. He looked up at her as he drew out of her reverie. "You should get some sleep." She said gently. "Tomorrow -" Her face contorted into a smirk. "Tomorrow you're going to school with me."

"WHAT?!" He yelled as he got up.

She laughed as she grabbed his hand and she pulled him into the house. "You heard me Pineapple." She said.

"Thought we were in a good place." He grumbled.

She smiled and jumped onto the deck so that she stood taller than him, she sat on her knees to bring herself to his level. "We are." She said as she kissed his cheek. "Good night, Pineapple." She grinned before she retreated into the house.

He watched as she walked into the house – the familiarity of their interaction all to familiar – it hit him in the gut like a ton of bricks – and yet it was in a good way – he was happy... He never thought he would ever be happy with this new Kari – yet she was not too different from the old one.


	24. Blanks

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

I am SOOOO sorry for the delay! Kyaaa! I have a lot of reasons, none of which you need to be bombarded by, but anyways, here I am! Back with this new chapter! I hope you all like it! I decided to go into Memories of Nobody to shake things up a bit X-D Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

He grumbled as he buttoned up the white shirt, he opened the door as he tied his hair only to see Hikari walking past him, her bag in hand as she tiredly made her way to the entrance of the house. He let out a sigh as he watched her pull out their shoes and she lined them up. She looked up and grinned at him and he felt his face heat up because she caught him watching. "Good morning." She greeted him brightly.

"Mornin'." He grumbled.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He said.

She smiled at him and then she braided her hair. "We don't have time for breakfast but I've made us some toast to eat on the way." She said.

He watched as she walked back into her room, he followed and stood at her door as he watched her tie her hair back after she braided it before she pushed whatever escaped the braid behind her ears, she noticed he was watching and she blushed. "What?" He shook his head and crossed his arms as she looked at him with an embarrassed expression. "You know, you can't watch without an excuse." She said as she put her hands on her hips.

All he did was pull her by her hands until she was in his embrace, she couldn't help but smile, that is until she remembered they were running late for class and she had to pull him along after her. He simply let her drag him around, once they had their bags and their on-the-go breakfast they began to walk to the school.

The first person they came across was Ishida. "A-Abarai-Kun!" He yelled.

"Yo, Ishida-San." He said as he lifted his free arm in greeting.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned as he fell into step with them. "You're not stationed here, are you?"

"No, I'm on vacation." He admitted.

"More like forced leave." Hikari snorted.

"Do we have to bring up the fact that you're the reason I'm on forced leave?" He snapped.

She simply grinned and tugged at his hand. Ishida gaped for a moment. "Wait – don't tell me that you two –" He pointed at them as his glasses slipped down his face.

Hikari scowled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She demanded.

He coughed awkwardly and pushed up his glasses as he regained his composure. "I suppose it makes sense." He said dryly.

This time they chose to glare at him before they walked into the school, once they switched shoes they went to their classroom where Orihime greeted them happily. "I didn't know you would come to school!" She said happily to Renji as Hikari went to put her things in her desk, she leaned in to whisper conspiratorially. "It's good to see you taking care of Kari-Chan like that."

"Uh, yeah…" Was his awkward reply.

Chad joined them as he silently greeted them, Hikari finally sat on Ishida's desk as Orihime, Chad, and Renji gathered round.

"Geez, do you have to sit on my desk?" He said.

"But that way we can all stand here." Hikari responded.

"But why does it have to be my desk?" He complained.

"Because you're never willing to get off your butt to come to us." She said right before she stuck her tongue out.

"R-Renji!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yo, Ichigo!" He said.

"Bu- What are you doing here?" He questioned.

Renji shrugged and Hikari reached out for his hand. "He's here for me." She said brightly.

"Why – am I not surprised…?" Ichigo said dryly.

This earned him a kick to the shin from Hikari who scowled. "What's that supposed to mean."

"Ouch, woman!" He growled at her. Their pre-class frivolity was interrupted when Ochi-Sensei walked into the classroom.

"Alright – everyone is here today – nice – very nice –" She paused. "Eh," she looked at Renji. "Who the hell are you?"

"Uhhh -!" He panicked.

"This is Abarai Renji." Hikari introduced. "A… friend of mine – from – err…" She paused. "Tokyo."

"Tokyo…" She said and then she looked down at her list. "Oh, he is here – well, have a seat Abarai." She said.

They took seats in the back so that Renji could sit behind Hikari. The teacher began to talk and he decided to zone her out as he stared at the back of Hikari's head, he noticed that her hair-tie sparkled he reached out for it and began to play idly with the end of her hair.

To him, even though the teachers changed, they all blabbered on about the same things, yet somehow they had ended up with homework, something called Math, and something else called physics.

Either way, he wasn't planning on doing them.

By the time it was time for them to go home, he realized just how boring the day had been, Hikari – on the other hand, looked like she was planning how to get done with her homework. As they walked Hikari stopped and frowned.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Don't you feel that weird Spiritual Energy?" She asked.

"It's probably nothing." He said. He paused when a stronger Spiritual Presence shook the area, their pagers both began to beep as they pulled them out they could see a cluster of dots. "Let's go check it out anyways." He said.

She nodded as they stepped out of their Gigai using Artificial souls, she crossed her arms as she watched the Gigai walk to her place before she grabbed Renji's hand and they ran off.

When they got to the source of the disturbance they saw that Ichigo and Rukia were both there. "Rukia, when did you get here?"

"Not too long ago." She replied.

Hikari noticed the white creatures that walked about. "What the hell are these?" Renji asked.

"They must be souls…" Rukia said in response.

"But they don't have chains…" Ichigo said.

"Try to perform Konso on them while I contact Soul Society." Rukia told them, they nodded and ran off to try and press the ends of their weapons on the red heads of these strange creatures, the seal glowed but did nothing else otherwise.

"It's a no go!" Ichigo said.

"Same here." Hikari said.

Renji nodded to confirm what the latter two had said. The spirits simply stopped. "M-my connection with Soul Society has been cut –" They stood there in shock trying to figure out what was going on when the Spirits suddenly attacked.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

Hikari punched them away when they grabbed her, all of a sudden a girl appeared, she wore a Shihakusho and she carried a Zanpakuto. "A Shinigami?" Rukia called out.

"Who the hell is that?" Renji growled.

She had literally come in on the wind, when she released her weapon the Spirits began to disappear. Before long she had defeated them all leaving four very confused Shinigami.

"What the hell just happened?" Hikari said as she stared at the now empty area.

"I have no idea.." Ichigo said in response.

Renji scratched his head. They all turned around when they heard a girl cheering happily, she had black hair she tied back with a ribbon, and orange eyes… She paused her excitement when she noticed them. "Oh, it's you?"

Ichigo yelled in shock. "WHEN DID YOU GET BACK INTO YOUR GIGAI?!" He was pointing his finger at her.

"I wonder…" She said.

"What the hell are you?" He asked.

"A Shinigami –"

"Geez, we don't have time for this." Renji said.

"Have fun with the weird girl." Hikari told Rukia, they waved and walked off together.

Hikari put her hands in her pockets as they walked off together, she was wondering just what the hell those spirits were, she had never seen anything like them before. She let out a sigh when they walked into her house, their Gigais were waiting for them, but so were Toshiro and Rangiku.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou!" Renji exclaimed.

"Rangiku!" Hikari grinned. "But wait," her grin turned into a frown. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to see Urahara." Toshiro said.

"Ah…" Hikari said as she crossed her arms. "I suppose we should head over there…" She nodded to Renji who opened the door again and the four of them went to Urahara's.

When they got to the shop, Ichigo had met up with them as well. "Where's Rukia?" Hikari asked.

"Kuchiki reported back to Soul Society." Toshiro replied.

Hikari was about to say something but a familiar voice called out. "Welcome~!"

They turned around to see Urahara greeting them with an idiotic smile on his face. They all sat around the table as Tessai prepared tea for them. "So Kuchiki-San went back to Soul Society…" Urahara said. "You must have just missed her…" He sipped his tea. "So, where do we begin?"

"Today at 12:15 P.M. a town in the real world suddenly appeared in the sky above Seireitei," Toshiro began as they all listened to him. "At the same time, the communications office detected a massive disturbance in the real world's spectral frequencies, and one minute later – we lost contact with everyone."

"What does that even mean?" Ichigo asked.

Renji and Hikari sighed, for the communication to be cut off like that – was a big problem, Hikari wondered what was causing it.

"He doesn't even know…" Toshiro grumbled.

"Easy, easy," Urahara said as he waved his hand at the young Captain. "Let me simplify the explanation for you…" Tessai held up a drawing pad. "In our universe, there's the real world – where we are now – and Soul Society." Tessai showed them a page with a lot of writing on it. "In between then, making sure they never touch is a tunnel-like world called the Dangai World – Severed World." Tessai then showed them a picture of two rabbit-like things in the Dangai running from what appeared to be the Kotetsu. "You took a jog through there once, right, Kurosaki-San?" Urahara was holding his fan up. "However, about three days ago, a new dimension formed within the Dangai –" He kept turning pages now. "It grew and grew until it finally got so big it got stuck to both worlds – now that it's stuck, it's become a sort of lens resulting in the real world town appearing in the sky of Soul Society." He paused. "Of course, it resembles a mirage more than anything else."

"We sent the special Forces in to enter the new Dimension, but it was a complete failure…" Toshiro said. It was only then did Hikari notice the presence of Kon on Ichigo's shoulder. "The only option left to us was to investigate the influx of new Spectral Frequencies into the real world, and I am in charge of that investigation."

"But why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because none of the other Captains wanted to." Rangiku giggled.

"That doesn't matter!" Toshiro said as he looked at his lieutenant.

"It must have been them, then…" Renji said as he crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about, Abarai?" Toshiro asked.

"Well," Hikari said. "Today we encountered some strange spirits… with weird red hats…" She held up her hands over her head like a pointy hat.

"So… they're Blanks…" Urahara said.

"From the Valley of the Screams…" Toshiro added.

"On to explanation two –"

Hikari grabbed the sketchbook from Tessai and she threw it over her shoulder. "Enough with that! It's distracting!" She yelled.

Tessai's glasses gleamed and she repeatedly bowed. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She said, but despite that she got a punch to the back of her head.

Urahara continued. "As you know, the circle of reincarnation has souls moving in and out of both worlds, however, some souls have accidents or other trouble while in the Dangai, and get rejected from the circle. Those souls wander aimlessly, lost in the tunnel, inevitably making their way to a certain spot, the gathering causes the formation of a new dimensional space, called the Valley of Screams."

Hikari looked at Renji who looked perplexed.

Urahara was still talking, "in the valley, the energy and the memories of these lost souls are separated in preparation for returning to the normal circle of life. What you saw were the souls that have been separated from their memories… Blanks."

"Wait," Hikari said. "Is that why I was a baby again?" She asked. "The extraction of my memories – made me go through with the cycle of Reincarnation – and Rebirth?" She pointed to Urahara.

He nodded. "In a way, yes, but you see – unlike the Blanks – you retained your former self, your reincarnation was only partial as it was done by Captain Kurotsuchi who had planned everything."

"If messing around with my brain is planning – then yeah – he had planned it." She grumbled.

"So what happens to the memories?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, they return to the real world in what is called a Memory Rosary – and no, Hikari San, yours was destroyed."

"So the valley normally occurs." Hikari said.

"Yes," Urahara said. "But we've never seen It connect the two worlds like that."

"So, if this is ordinary, why are you worrying?" Ichigo asked.

"You wouldn't call two stars being connected ordinary, would you? This is on the same level." Toshiro said. "Someone is doing this on purpose…"

"THAT REMINDS ME!" Kon exclaimed all of a sudden. "There was some dude wearing weird armor right in the middle of all those white ghost things! I saw him myself!"

"Armor?" Toshiro said. "Abarai, Hiroyuki, you were there – did you see him?"

They both shook their heads.

"Can you remember the specifics?" Urahara asked.

"You bet! I remember everything!" He sat down as he tried to remember, Urahara decided he had enough so he extracted the green pill from the plushie and Tessai took it for examination.

"At any rate, if we're saying this was intentional, it's being done for evil purposes." Urahara said.

"What do they want?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I don' know…" Urahara said. "However, and this is just my guess, but perhaps they're searching the real world for the Memory Rosary?"

They frowned at this as Urahara promised he'd look into the enemy. A while later Ichigo left, Toshiro looked at Renji. "Abarai, I was told to order you back to Soul Society by orders of Captain Kuchiki." He crossed his arms and looked annoyed. "You are forbidden from aiding us."

Renji let out a sigh as he nodded. "Understood."

Hikari scratched the back of her head. "Looks like you two are staying over at my place then." She said.

Rangiku clapped her hands happily. "Yay!" She said.

Toshiro scowled as he looked at his lieutenant. "Well, we should start working." Urahara said as he got up.

Renji went into the training area to open a Senkai gate so he could head back to Soul Society and Hikari followed. "I knida wish you didn't have to go." She said.

"Captain's orders." He said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said as she smiled up at him.

He looked down at her. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Have I ever done anything stupid?"

"Not that you can remember." He said dryly.

She laughed and hugged him tightly before he broke away and stepped through the gate, his parting words were a simple. "See ya."

"Yeah…" She said as she watched the gate shut.

She went back upstairs where Toshiro and Rangiku were waiting. They went to join Urahara and Tessai with the analysis. True enough they saw a man wearing armor between the blanks. "What is that?" Hikari asked.

"Hm, looks like a member of a clan that was exiled from Soul Society." Urahara said.

"What do they want?" Hikari asked.

"… Probably revenge…" Toshiro replied.

"That's bad…" Hikari said.

Toshiro gave her a look, Urahara let out a sigh. "I'm going to call Kurosaki-San to let him know what we found."

They nodded and watched the shop-keeper leave them.

Hikari got up. "We should head to the house." She said to Toshiro and Rangiku.

At the house equipment to contact Soul Society was set up in one of the rooms, and a direct feed was connected to 12th Division. The moment they saw Kurotsuchi's face Hikari scowled. However, within moments Ukitake's face appeared and they all bowed to him.

"Hikari-San, Abarai-Kun told me that you were in contact with the blanks, what can you tell me?" He asked.

She nodded. "Renji and I were walking home, and all of a sudden the Blanks appeared, however – when they tried to attack a young Shinigami appeared… she fought them off with her Zanpakuto."

"Does that Shinigami have a name?" Ukitake asked.

"Mm, I think Ichigo said her name was… Senna." She said in response. "I haven't had much contact with the girl."

"Kuchiki said that she didn't give her Division number." He said.

"I was not present for that exchange, what I inform you is what I might have heard in passing." She said.

"Allow me to talk to Hitsugaya-Taichou now, please." Ukitake said.

Hikari nodded and moved to sit back beside Rangiku as Toshiro took her place. "Ukitake, the Valley of the Screams seems to have connected the real world with Soul Society… also, there is something about an exiled clan that is behind all of this."

Ukitake nodded. "We will look into everything, stand by for orders."

"Yes, sir." All three said in unison. At that the connection went dead. Hikari looked at the captain and his lieutenant. "What if Senna isn't in the records?" She asked.

"Then we have to apprehend her, she could be a part of the threat." Toshiro replied.

"Oh." She said simply. "That makes sense."

The three got up and left the room, Hikari's Gigai was rolling around on the ground, and Renji's was staring at it while sitting in a corner.

"Geez." She muttered as she pulled out both pills and she shoved both Gigais in a closet so she wouldn't have to look at them before she put the pills away in labeled containers.

"Why don't you put them in toys like Ichigo?" Rangiku asked.

"I tried that once…" Hikari said. "It was a disaster." She put the containers away.

"Kari-Chan is so lazy~!" Rangiku explained happily.

That night Toshiro tried to get them to go to sleep – or shut up – but Rangiku had discovered Karaoke and was now singing her lungs out to some song she didn't even know… while Hikari and Toshiro sat there. "I am so sorry." She told the Captain.

"Why do you even have that?!" He said.

"… It was my mom's…"

Toshiro groaned. "Why am I not surprised?"

She chuckled awkwardly. They all froze when they heard the computers beeping inside and they ran to it. Hikari hit the button and they saw Ukitake. "What is it, Ukitake?" Toshiro asked.

"A Shinigami named Senna is not in any of the files in Soul Society, not even in the Shino Academy… and her Zanpakuto, Mirokumaru, was lost in the Dangai world 100 years ago when its owner was absorbed by the Valley of the Screams." He informed them.

"That means, she doesn't exist." Toshiro said.

"Is it possible that Senna _is_ the Shinigami that got sucked into Valley of the Screams?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know." Ukitake said. "But it is possible… that she _is_ the Rosary of Memories."

"… A person – is the Rosary?" Rangiku asked.

"The Clan, led by Ganryuu, is seeking the Rosary to destroy both worlds." Ukitake said, "It is highly possible that that girl is the Memory Rosary."

"What do we do now?" Hikari asked.

Ukitake let out a sigh. "A team has decided to go through to detain the girl, lead by myself, Captain Suì-Feng, Abarai, and Kuchiki, as well as several from the Special Forces." He replied.

"We will join you." Toshiro said in response.

Ukitake nodded. "Be on the alert to our arrival." Ukitake said and then he signed off.

Hikari let out a long sigh. "Well, this is unexpected."

"Prepare yourself." Toshiro said as he got up and left the room.

Both women nodded and followed suit.


	25. Senna

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kubo Tite-San does, I just own my OC's and original story-line.

Two Chapters in one day! I know they aren't all that much, but I promise things will get better next chapter, once I get back into the swing of things!

Also, I just wanted to thank everyone who has kept supporting me, even when I took my unplanned hiatus, it really means a lot to me that you guys still reviewed, favorited, and followed, you are all amazing!

* * *

Toshiro had Hikari use her speed to scout ahead as they followed Ichigo and Senna, the pair had a Plus with them, the Plus seemed to be nothing more than a child and she wondered why Ichigo hadn't preformed Konso on the kid yet.

She noticed they asked people for a man who was looking for his son, and none gave them an answer saying they didn't know what they were talking about, or no – they hadn't seen a man looking for his son.

The search eventually led them to a festival of sorts, Hikari noticed the amount of Pluses that lingered there, and when both boy and father were reunited they crossed over.

The moment a Senkai gate opened Toshiro, Rangiku, and Hikari joined the Shinigami that appeared, with Ukitake leading them. Ichigo looked surprised. "Ukitake-San, what's wrong?" He asked. He paused. "Rukia, what's going on?"

Renji stepped forward. "Top Priority orders from Central 46." He said in response. "Hand her over, Ichigo."

"What?" Ichigo said.

This time Rukia spoke up. "Ichigo, after researching all files on the Gotei 13, the Special Forces, the Kido platoons, and Shino Academy, we didn't find a single person named Senna." She said. "On top of that, her Zanpakuto Mirokumaru was lost in the Dangai world 100 years ago when its owner was absorbed by the Valley of the Screams, in other words, they no longer exist."

"Wait a moment!" Senna exclaimed. "I'm a Shinigami!"

"When when did you come to the real world?" Renji asked.

"I woke up three days ago by the river." She replied. "But I remember my name clearly! I used to play by the river when I was a child – but…" She put a hand to her head as if she was trying to remember something but it hurt her head to try and recall it. "Why was I alone…?"

"Your head's full of different memories." Hikari said. "Looks like your assumption was right, Ukitake-Taichou." She looked at the tall captain.

"I can't believe it," Ukitake said. "But it really is her – the Memory Rosary we've been looking for." He looked at Senna who clutched her head and shook it.

"Me?"

Toshiro stepped forward this time. "It has been 24 hours since the Valley of Screams appeared to us," he said as he frowned. "Soul Society had reached the conclusion that the ringleader Ganryuu's goal is to destroy both worlds, and the Memory Rosary is the key to his plan. Therefore, Memory Rosary Senna, you will hereby be detained by Soul Society indefinitely."

They all stood at the ready. "What are you talking about?!" Senna exclaimed in terror. "I'm…" She said. "I'm…"

Ichigo stopped her. "Wait, I don't like this – and you, Hikari – you're okay with this?" He looked at his friend who had a hand on her Zanpakuto.

"What I'm doing is for the best," She said. "Don't you think it'll be safer for her if we have her?"

"I still don't like it." He said.

"Ichigo – what are you -?" Rukia started but Ichigo cut her off.

"Whatever she is doesn't change the fact that she's here now." He said defiantly. "She still experiences anger, happiness, and pain, and you're going to end that and lock her up? Then you're no better than them!" He frowned. "I can't hand Senna over to you."

"I'm sorry," Ukitake said as he studied Ichigo, "we can't discuss this with you now."

"Out of the way, Ichigo!" Renji yelled.

"I'm not moving." He said.

At that moment figures appeared in the sky, they all looked up. "What is that?!" Rukia exclaimed as several arrows flew their way before the area exploded.

Suì-Feng and Hikari quickly moved out of the way as the souls in the area turned into Blanks. "What the hell is this?" Hikari said.

"Go protect the Memory Rosary!" Suì-Feng commanded her.

Hikari nodded and ran off, Ichigo was out of his body so Kon was probably in his. Rukia joined her as they fought off the blanks. Both women held up their arms. "Hado 33, Sokatsui!" The joint Hado attack obliterated many of the blanks.

"SENNA!" Ichigo yelled. "Stay put -!"

"I'm a Shinigami too!" She yelled as she attacked the only figure that was not fighting, however he countered her attack smoothly, rendering the girl unconscious.

Hikari used her speed to get to him and take Senna back but one of his people stood in front of her, she held up her Zanpakuto to block the blow as the two hammers he wielded came crashing down, the attack was so strong it sent her crashing to the ground.

"So it's true!" Ukitake yelled as Renji went to help Hikari up. "You're the exiled members of a once noble house, trying to take your revenge!"

Hikari coughed as she pushed herself up. "I'm fine." She grunted as she rolled her shoulders. "but I'm going to kill that guy!"

Before she could attack Renji grabbed the back of her Shihakusho and stopped her. "I told you nothing stupid!" He yelled at her.

"I wouldn't know," The man said. They all looked up at him. He had white hair, and a scar going down the side of his face. "We are the clan of the darkness… the Dark Ones."

Blanks flew up to them and Toshiro raced after them but they exploded, as the other blanks did in the area, the Dark Ones were about to leave but Ichigo went to catch up with them.

When he fell unconscious Hikari pushed Renji away angrily as she went after the guy with the others, but he had gone – and he had take Senna with him.

Hikari glared around them but they were nowhere to be seen.

"What do we do now?" Renji asked.

"Head back to Soul Society, and think of another plan." Ukitake replied.

They all nodded and Renji prepared to open a gate. "I'm staying back." Rukia informed them.

They all nodded and went through the gate.

The moment they were in Seireitei Hikari saw the real world in the sky. Her brows furrowed as she frowned. "Hiroyuki," Toshiro said. "You are to return to your Division."

She nodded and then she ran off.

The moment she walked into the building she had to dodge a surprise attack from Ikkaku. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled.

"You missed me!" She said as she latched onto him and she patted his bald head.

He tried to pry her off but stopped when Kenpachi appeared, he grabbed Hikari by her belt and tore her off her superior before he threw her over his shoulder. She laughed. "It's good to be home!" She said brightly. Kenpachi left to go to a Captain's meeting, the moment he left Yachiru perched on Hikari's shoulder as they left the Division. Hikari put her hands in her pockets as she stared up at the sky, she wondered what the General-Commander was going to do.

At that moment Rukia sprinted past her. "Oy! Rukia!" She exclaimed. "Didn't we just leave you in Soul Society?"

"Ichigo found the entrance to the Valley of Screams in the real world and he went into it – where are the Captains?"

"At a meeting." Hikari replied. "We need to hurry up, I think they're planning on blasting it shut."

Yachiru giggled as Hikari grabbed her under her arm, and then she pulled Rukia by her wrist as both girls went to the 1st division building.

The moment they were in there Rukia ran off to the meeting, Hikari nodded and then she left, Yachiru was still giggling and wriggling under her arm. She ran into Renji who paused and looked at her. "Kari?"

She let the Lieutenant go and Yachiru bit her arm before she ran off. "Renji!" She said.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ichigo went into the Valley of Screams." She said.

"What?" He said. "They're preparing the Kido Cannon to close the portal!"

She ground her teeth as she looked at 1st Division. Rukia walked out, her shoulders slumped and her head hung. "They refuse to do anything."

"But why?!" Hikari said.

Rukia shook her head.

"Looks like we're headed back to the real world." He said.

Hikari nodded and the three ran off to open a Senkai gate back to the human world, secretly she wondered just how many times the gate had been opened in the past 48 hours, but before she could contemplate it too much they were back in the real world where Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Urahara, Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu were watching the glowing entrance.

"Kuchiki-San," Urahara greeted, "how did it go?"

"Not good." Rukia replied. "Soul Society intends to use the giant Kido cannon to destroy the Valley's dimension."

"But if they do, Kurosaki-Kun will –" Orihime started.

"We won't let them," Renji said, "we'll finish the job before the Kido Cannon fired."

"But…" Ishida said.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

"Not on your own." A voice said from below the bridge. They saw Toshiro and Rangiku were waiting for them.

"We're running out of time, let's go!" Toshiro yelled as he dove into the entrance, Hikari gleefully jumped over the rail as she and Rangiku both followed the Boy Captain. "OI!" A familiar voice said from above her.

"Ken-Chan!" She said happily as she latched onto his shoulder, Yachiru giggled as other Shinigami joined them.

"What about not sending someone in?" She asked her captain.

"Shut up!" He yelled as they dove into battle. Blanks were everywhere, and Hikari saw it wasn't just them, Hisagi was there, as was Kira, Ikkaku, and others.

"Oi!" Suì-Feng called out to her.

She nodded. "See you later Ken-Chan!" She said as she ran to the speedy Captain. "BANKAI!" She called out, her body suddenly enveloped with armor, a woman was shooting arrows at their team-members, both Captain and Fourth Seat grabbed the arrows before they could fly too far, leaving the woman confused as to why her target was unaffected – in fact he hardly knew what was going on.

The plan was simple, Hikari had to distract her so that Suì-Feng could attack her with her Bankai. The woman shot arrows at her but they bounced off her armor without even causing a scratch as Suì-Feng attacked the woman, Hikari didn't rightly know how the 2nd Division Captain's Bankai worked, but she knew if the enemy was touched in the same place twice that defeated them. Hikari only had to ensure that happened. One of the arrows grazed her cheek when she glance to see if Suì-Feng had gotten the woman, Hikari sped to the woman but Suì-Feng was faster and the woman was defeated.

Both women stood there and they regarded each other coolly. "Not bad." The Captain said.

"Likewise." She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"That doesn't slow you down?"

"No." She replied.

The area began to shake as it seemed like the ground was collapsing, they went back to the others. "What's going on?" They asked.

"It seems like the world is collapsing."

"That means they'll be firing the cannon soon." Hikari said as she looked around at her friends.

"We need to get out of here." Suì-Feng said.

"Get everyone out!" Toshiro yelled.

Hikari looked up and saw that the destruction of the Valley had indeed begun. Hikari looked around her to see if everyone was there as she Sheathed her Zanpakuto, Kenpachi grabbed her by her belt and they all exited the Valley with Ichigo and Senna in tow. They all landed on the bridge and Renji put his arm around Hikari's shoulder. "Welcome back!" Ishida said happily.

"Thank goodness you're all okay!" Orihime said happily.

"It's good to see you're still alive Freeloader." Jinta said.

Hikari frowned. "Why hasn't the glowing stopped?" She asked.

"It must be critical." Urahara said.

Ichigo and Senna went to investigate as the others stared on, not really knowing what to do. Not too long after – something happened. The light was blinding, and Ichigo was yelling for Senna.

"What's going on?!" Rukia yelled.

"She's… sacrificed herself to destroy the Valley." Hikari said.

Everything went quiet, and Ichigo was carrying Senna's body. They all watched on as he left them.

"What do we do now?" Hikari asked.

"We go home." Renji said.

She nodded and took his hand as they walked away. "We probably won't remember any of this." He said as they walked to the house.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We're not supposed to remember her, she'll be erased from our memories – along with what happened the past couple of days."

"It's not fair." She said as she wrapped her arms around his mid-section, he moved his arm around her shoulders. "She sacrificed her life to save us all."

"That's how it goes." Renji said.

"Well, I hate it –" She said quietly as they walked into the garden of the house. "I hate losing memories."

He let out a sigh as they stepped into their Gigais. "Let's just – get some sleep."

"We earned it." She said with a long sigh.

She kissed his cheek. "Good night Renji." She said before she went into her room.

"Night, Kari." He said before he went into his own.


End file.
